Bleach: Question and Dares
by Hell Reaper
Summary: This is a revized version. Ask or dare your favorite characters from bleach anything. It can be anyone from shinigami to arrancar to zanpakuto. discontinued     I started a new Q&D Fic. Go read it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach or any of its characters

I do own Rezano my OC. If you want information on him go to my profile or read my other story 'A New Arrival' 

Rezano: 'Woke up somewhere and looks around' Ah hell, now where the hell am I?

Me: You're in my house.

Rezano: 'looks at me' J...

Me:Shhhhhh don't say my real name call me by my user name Hellreaper.

Rezano: But that's what I am. People could get confused.

Me: Then call me HR.

Rezano: Ok HR why am I here?

HR: I got bored and came across some question and dare fics. They were so funny I decided to do one myself.

Rezano: Alright what do you want me to do?

HR: 'Hands Rezano a list.' Go get these people for starters while I tell the readers the rules.

Rezano: Ok. 'Disappears'

HR: Now these are the people who you can ask  
Arrancar  
Shinigami  
Humans  
Vizards  
Zanpakuto  
Me and Rezano  
No bounts I don't like them

Now for the rules  
1. Anything is allowed but nothing yaoi for Me, Rezano, and Ichigo  
2. How long the dares last can be changed depending on what they are.

Rezano: I'm back 'Rezano comes back with Ichigo, Zangetsu, Rukia, and Sode no Shirayuki.'

Ichigo: What is going on here?

Rukia: Yeah, why did you bring us here? 'Looks at me' And who are you?

Me: HI I'm HR I need you guys to answer some question and do some dares that the readers ask.

Zangetsu: And what if we refuse.

HR: Then I'll have to punish you.

Rezano: You guys might want to listen to him, he was the one who created me so you know want to expect.

Shirayuki: Are we gonna be the only ones doing this?

HR: No, when someone asks for a certain person I'll bring them here to participate so it can be anyone. Like for instance Ururu 'snaps fingers'

Ururu: Huh? Where am I?

HR: My house. Here have some cake. 'gives her some cake'

Ururu: Thank you. 'eats cake'

Ichigo:Why did you give her cake?

HR:Because she one of my favorites.

Rukia: Why?

HR:Because she's cool and super strong. Also she able to kick Ichigo's and that arrancar Yylfordt Granz's ass which I thought was one of the funniest things I've ever seen. Any more questions?

Ichigo:Yes, Rezano said I would be doing something a little different.

HR: You Ichigo are gonna help me and Rezano run things.

Ichigo: Sweet!

HR: Wait, that doesn't mean you're getting out of dares.

Ichigo: Damn.

HR: But since you're my favorite character I'm gonna give you alternatives for certain dares. If you don't want to do them then you'll have to do one of my dares that will most likely get you killed. Don't worry I'll bring you back. it would be annoying if you stayed dead.

Ichigo: 'Sighs' Thanks, but can you give me one of them so I know what to expect.

HR: Okay but if you refuse any of the ones I pick I'll throw you in a pit of yaoi fan girls shirtless for an hour you got that.

Ichigo: 'Shudders' Yeah.

HR: Ichigo I dare you to make out with Sode no Shirayuki for five minutes in front of Rukia and Zangetsu.

Ichigo: What? You can't be serious?

HR: Oh but I am. You wanted to do it. Just be glad it's the first on my list it just worse down the line.

Ichigo: Fine 'goes over to Shirayuki who was standing next Rukia and Zangetsu' um Shirayuki.

'HR covers Ururu' eyes'

Shirayuki: Yes Ichig...'Ichigo grabs her and pulls her into a kiss. After a few seconds she returns it. 5 minutes later they break apart.'

Shirayuki: Wow. 'Had a dreamy look on her face'.

Ichigo: Yeah 'face the same as hers'.

Rukia and Zangetsu: Ichigooooo! 'Rukia and Zangetsu both had their swords out in shikai ready to cut Ichigo into pieces.'

Ichigo: Shiiiiittttt! 'Running away with the two chasing him'.

HR: Wow, did not know Ichigo could go that fast without using shunpo. 'Looks at Shirayuki then smirked' Shirayuki if you enjoyed the kiss then I dare you to freeze those two and continue with Ichigo for the rest of this chapter.

She smiled then froze the two where they stood. Ichigo thanks her but gets tackled by her.

Rezano: Why did you let him get off so easily?

HR: Because I've read what people got him to do on the other ones and he deserves a break once in a while.

Rezano: But you're just gonna make it worse for him later.

HR: Maybe. Alright that's all. Ururu would please ask the readers to send in their reviews.

Ururu with puppy dog eyes: Please send in reviews and Questions so that HR can continue to work on this please.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own bleach

Previously on the Bleach: Questions and Dares. HR aka HellReaper got Ichigo and Sode no Shirayuki to make out in front of Rukia and Zangetsu.

Got to say this before hand there are alot of rooms where were at.

'Me and Rezano siting on the couch eating popcorn watching Ichigo and Shirayuki still making out'

HR: How long have they been going at It.'taking another handful of popcorn'

Rezano: 'looks at watch' few hours.

HR: how's the popsicles.

Rezano: 'looks at Rukia and Zangetsu still stuck in the ice' They're almost out. Want to make a bet on how far Ichigo will go soaring.

HR: Sure. I'll go with 50ft

Rezano: 75

The ice shatters and out comes a very pissed off Rukia; Zangetsu seems to have calmed down and went back to his sword form. A second later Rukia sprints forward and kicks Ichigo off of her zanpakuto sending him flying.

HR: The kick is up!

Rezano: And it's good! 'takes out measuring tape and measure the distances after Ichigo lands' Damn.

HR: What is it? 'dodging the strikes from a very enraged Rukia'

Rezano: 150

HR: Damn we both lose. 'ducking under a swing from Rukia which is surprising because he about a foot taller than her'

Rukia quits after a few minutes and they all sit down minus Ichigo whose still on the ground.

HR: Now let us begin. Because I didn't get any dares from anyone I've decided to change this thing a little bit.

Rezano: Oh crap this is not good.

Rukia: What do you mean?

Rezano: He's pissed that no one sent anything the first time so he'll probably make us go through hell.

HR: No I won't. At first I was mad about that but after 'A Hollow Heart' got more hits and views then I thought it would, I'm fine now.

Rezano: That's something I've been wondering why'd you call it 'A Hollow Heart.'

HR: It's the first thing that came to my head. Now Ichigo come here.'looks at Ichigo who was beaten on the floor by Rukia. 'Oh shit I forgot. 'Snaps fingers and Ichigo's all better.'

Ichigo: What happened?

HR: Nothing. Anyway we need more people. 'Snaps fingers again making Halibel and her fraccion appear'

Halibel: What the? 'Looks to the side' Ichigo!

Ichigo: Halibel! 'Immediately in each other's arms'

Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun: What the fuck? Get away from Halibel-sama!

Ichigo and Halibel are not listening.

HR: What's wrong girls?

Mila-Rose: How dare he get so close to her?

HR: Well you better get used to it because she's not the only one.

Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun: What do you mean?

HR: You girls don't know? Well because a few people have requested it I'm gonna give Ichigo a harem in 'A Hollow Heart' and you three are a part of it.

Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun: WHAT?

HR: That's right, or would you rather be with one of the other arrancar.

They thought about it then shivered

Sun-Sun: Okay. You do have a point but he's already with Halibel-sama.

HR: That's true. What do you say Halibel?

Halibel: Ichigo is my boyfriend, but I could share him. 'she looks at Ichigo and smiles' Also I am most certain that he could handle more than one woman.

Her fraccion looked at each other then to Ichigo with a lustful look.

Ichigo: 'started to get nervous' Oh Shit 'was all he could get before the four arrancar women dragged him to another room'

Rukia:Hey wait for me.'ran off after them to the other room'

Rezano: Now what?

HR: Don't know.

?&?: Ohhh HR, Rezano.

The two turned around to Haineko and Kukaku both in sexy lingerie

Haineko & Kukaku: We heard your birthdays were coming up so we wanted to give you both your presents early. 'Kukaku went into one room while Haineko the opposite one' Hurry and come unwrap you present.

Rezano:'truns to ME' Is this your doing?

HR: Yup.

Rezano: Thank you! 'runs to the room with Kukaku in it'

HR: Yes everyone's happy, my turn. 'runs to the room with Haineko but stops' Oh before I forget send in your Questions and/or Dares Please! 'shuts door behind him'


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own bleach

Previously on Bleach: Questions & Dares Rukia beats up Ichigo. HR turned him back to normal and brought Halibel, Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun. The four of them drags Ichigo to another room with Rukia following. HR and Rezano got an early birthday present.

The next day Ichigo, Rezano, and HR all come out of their rooms smoking a cigarette 'although none of them actually smoke'

All three of them: Best night of my life.

I walk over to my computer

HR: Yo check it out. We got some questions and one dare.

Rezano: Really? Who from?

HR: The questions are from Darkmachines and the dare is from LAWLS117.

Ichigo: Should we wake up the girls.

HR: Were gonna have to. Rezano would you like to do the honors.

Rezano: I'd be delighted 'takes out a trumpet and starts playing the military wakeup call as loud as he could'

From the rooms: AAAAHHHHHHH!

Ichigo: Looks like they're awake.

Apache: What the hell was that for?

HR: To wake you all up we got some questions to answers so hurry up and get dress.

Half hour later the girls come out fully dressed still pissed off

HR: Okay this first one is from darkmachines

**Hello my name is Skullak Tuma Privaron Espada 101 and the former Primera Espada and I have some Question and Dares.**

**First I have a question to Harribel's fraccion. I would like to know if it is true that Apache do you have a crush on Ggio Vega, Mila Rose do you have a crush on Avirama Redder, and Sun-sun do you have a crush on Findor Carias?**

HR: So girls, is it true?

Mila-Rose: No! Redder is crazy. Why in the world would I have a crush on him?

HR: A simple no would've been good. Sun-Sun?

Sun-Sun: No I don't.

HR: Okay. Apache?

Apache: 'blushing and mumbles something'

HR: What was that? We couldn't hear you speak up.

Apache: Yes I had a crush on Vega okay! 'Sun-Sun and Mila-rose snickering behind her'

Ichigo: You don't anymore?

Apache: No. We went on one date but all he talked about was his highness Baraggan.  
'The snickering became a full blow laughter which turned into a three-way brawl between the three of them'

Rezano: Should we stop them?

Halibel: No they always do that. Just leave them.

**Harribel what do you think about my fellow comrades the other Privaron espada and my oldest friend Rudobon and please don't said any thing mean about my love Cirucci other I will might have to hurt you GOT IT.**

Ichigo: I'd like to see him try ow' gets hit in the head by me'

HR: Ichigo behave yourself 'cracks knuckles' and even if he tries anything he would have one pissed of vizard and two angry demons to deal with. Now Tia could you answer him please.

Halibel: Gantenbainne is okay we've talked a few times. I've only seen Cirucci and Rudobon during meeting so I don't know them that well. Now although he is stronger then he looks Don Panini is really annoying.

'Appears out of nowhere' Don Panini: It's Dordonii not Panini!

Rezano: How the hell did he get in here?

HR: I brought him here.

Don Dordonii: Thank you for that.

HR:'shrugs shoulders' No problem. Goodbye. 'snaps fingers making him disappear' You were right Halibel he was annoying.  
**  
****  
Well goodbye for now and please watch out for my upcoming story The 21 Espada. I have the preview for it that introducing the Espada member and their fraccion. So if anyone has a question about the dimension I come form and about the Espada and fraccion I would be very happy to answer your question in the 4th chapter ok. So goodbye my lucky and unlucky friends.**

HR: I've read it and apparently he has a lot of powerful friends so we might need some help just in case. Rezano, call Ice and tell him to come here.

Rezano: Ok 'goes to the next room to call Ice then comes back' He says he busy but he'll be here tomorrow.

HR: That's fine.

Rukia: Who's Ice?

HR: A friend. Ichigo this next one is for you it's from LAWLS117.

**Alright heres one. Ichigo in a battle royal against everybody, with no sword or powers.**

Rezano: Wow, this person must not like you. What's it going to be Ichigo?

Ichigo: 'sighs' I'll do it. 'gives Zangetsu to me and I take his powers away' Who am I fighting again?

HR: Well it said everyone, so I guess that mean all of us.' grabs my scythe' Ichigo sorry but this is going to hurt.

A beating and a revived Ichigo later

HR: Well that it for now see you.

Rezano: Wait hold on HR. We got something for you.

Haineko and Kukaku comes into the room with a cake with 18 lit candles on it.

HR: So that's where you two were.' Smiling'

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HELL REAPER!

HR: Thanks everyone.

Haineko: Blow out the candles. 'I blow out the candles'

Rukia: What did you wish for?

HR: If I told you then it wouldn't come true.

Please send in your Questions and/or Dares

Next chapter you'll meet Ice, same deal as Rezano check my profile for information


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own bleach

I do own Ice and Rezano

I felt like putting this in. There is a reason this is rated M. Language and other things

Previously on Bleach: Questions & Dares. We had our first questions from darkmachines and dare from LAWLS117 'thanks by the way' Apache actually had a date 'Hey!' Ichigo got beat up again and I turned 18.

HR: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter.

Ice: Hey, aren't you gonna introduce me to everyone?

HR: Sorry. Everyone this is Ice Frozo.

Ice: Nice to meet you all. It's good to be here.

Rezano: Why couldn't you be here last chapter? What was keeping you?

Ice: I'd rather not talk about it.

Ichigo: Come on it can't be that bad. Spill it. 'the room temperature went down a few degrees'

Ice: I said I would rather not talk about it. 'gives a smile that could compete with Unohana's'

Everyone took a step back except me and Rezano who already got used to it.

HR: Fine then, but could you stop it with the blizzard before you freeze everyone.

Ice: Sorry about that. When I was a kid that always happened when I was angry, but I thought it stopped when I got older. 'somewhere in the captains meeting room Toshiro sneezed'

Haineko: Don't worry HR we'll keep you warm and toasty 'purred in my ear pressing her breast on my back'

Zabimaru without her other half: Yeah just leave it to us. 'leaning her back into my front'

HR: What are you doing here?

Chimpette: Haineko invited me. You don't want me here. 'pushing her huge bottom against me'

HR: N-no you can stay. 'enjoying the feeling of her butt'

Ice: Ahem, sorry to interrupt you three but we got some dares to do.

HR, Haineko, Zabimaru: Right sorry 'pissed off at Ice'

Rezano: The first one is mi.

**mi**

**You should make Yourichis turn at Ichigo**

Rezano: You should make yourichis turn at Ichigo. What the hell does that mean?

Ice: I think what mi is trying to say is 'you should make Yoruichi have a turn at Ichigo'

HR: Oh alright. Be right back 'leaves then comes back with Yoruichi who had a big grin on her face'

Yoruichi: Okay Ichigo let's get started 'disappears in a flash of shunpo with Ichigo'

Three hours later a naked Yoruichi comes out of the room dragging an exalted Ichigo.

Yoruichi: Ahhh I needed that. Ichigo lasted a lot longer than I expected. I wanted to continue but he fainted.

Ice: Be careful of what you wish for Yoruichi.

Yoruichi: Why?

Rezano: Because of this next dare, it's from 'Zangoron'

**Zangoron**

**Here is a good dare.I dare Ichigo to have sex with the three dark skin beauties; Yoruichi, Harribel, and Mila-Rose. He also has to be in his second ban kai form. See Bleach episode 308 for what I mean.**

The three girls in question all cheered but then looked at each other confused

The three of them: Second bankai form?

HR: Oh Yeah, only a few people saw him when he was in that form. You girls are in for a real treat. 'snaps fingers'

Ichigo gets up completely fine then starts getting taller, his hair longer; his right sleeve disappears only to be replaced by a black glove of some kind. Needless to say after his transformation a lot of the girls in the room were drooling.

Ichigo: 'looks at Halibel, Mila-Rose, and Yoruichi and grins' You three better be ready because you're about to take the ride of your life.

They all ran in the bedroom. A few minutes later the whole mansion starts to shake. Then Rezano smacks himself in the forehead forgetting one little fact.

Rezano: Shit I forgot, in that form Ichigo has the strength to destroy a mountain with one swing of his sword.

All the girls in the room paled except Rukia, Apache, and Sun-Sun who turn red after hearing this.

Rezano: Damn they're screwed, literally. Hey HR you think they are gonna be okay? 'turns to nothing' HR. HR. 'notices that Zabimaru and Haineko are gone as well' What the hell? 'then it hits him' Don't tell me.

Rezano goes to my room and hears some weird sound from the other side. He opens the door to me to Zabimaru on all fours with me plowing inside of her while Haineko pleasures herself off to the side.

Zabimaru: Harder Harder. It feels so good.

HR: Chimpette your huge ass is the best I don't think I can last much longer.

Rezano: 'slams door shut face beat red' Damn I wish I did not see that.

Ichigo: 'finishes his dare and comes back without the girls' Yo I'm back.

Ice: Where are the girls?

Ichigo: 'scratches the back of his head' They're taking a break for a while unless HR can help them.

Rezano: Well he's indisposed at the moment.

Ice: He's having sex with Haineko isn't he?

Rezano: Yup and Chimpette too.

Ice: Ah, that makes sense. I guess we'll have to take over for him. This one is from KingofHeartless'09

**KingofHeartless'09**

**Can I give Tia a hug? lol**

Ichigo: Um, sorry but she gonna be out of commission for the time being but you can wait for HR to get back and heal her then you can.

1 hour later

Me, Haineko, and Zabimaru comes back and sees KingofHeartless'09.

HR: What are you doing here?

Ichigo: He wanted to hug Tia but she can't move at the moment.

HR: What do you mean?

Ichigo: Come with me.

Ichigo take me to the room he was in before. It was destroyed and the girls were scattered around the room with blissful smiles

HR: 'I gaped at what I saw' Ichigo, what the hell did you do?

Ichigo: Well I...

HR: Never mind I don't want to know 'snaps fingers turn everything in the room back to normal' Now that that's settled KingofHeartless'09 asked to hug Halibel so if you would.

Tia hugs him for about 3 minutes then KingofHeartless'09 leaves with a smile

Rezano: Looks like you made his day. Now on to the next.

**darkmachines**

**I'm back and have some awesome/fun dares.**

HR: Check it out this guy's back.

**I dare Byakuya be locked in a room with all the beautiful women for Bleach, but not counting Hailibel or her fraccion because there Ichigo, Cirucci because she my girl, and Haineko and Kukaku because their HR and Rezano girl.**

Me, Ichigo, and Rezano: Thanks.

HR: Ok. Rukia!

Rukia: Yes.

HR: Go get your brother.

Rukia: Ok 'gets Byakuya who does not look amused'

Byakuya: What is the meaning of this?

HR: Oh nothing just playing a game. Now go to that room with all those girls.

Byakuya: Fine 'goes into room. Half hour later they all come out perfectly fine, the room on the other hand not so much'

HR: Again, I don't wanna know.

**Next I dare Ulquiorra dress up as batman and Dordoni dress up as zorro.**

HR: Alright this is gonna get annoying. From now on I'm just gonna bring everyone that needs to be here at the beginning of the chapter. 'snaps fingers bring everyone here then talks to them about the game' is every on ready 'they nod' good. What was the dare again?

**Next I dare Ulquiorra dress up as batman and Dordoni dress up as zorro.**

HR: This alto be funny. Ulquiorra you're up first.

Ulquiorra: Why did I agree to do this, trash?

HR: Because of who I promised to pair you with later. Now hurry up.

Ulquiorra: 'Sighs but puts on suit' well?

The whole room was silence until

Ice and Rezano: Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da BATMAN!

Everyone: AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

HR: Holy crap now that was the funniest thing ever. Dordoni you're up.

Dordonii: Of course HR. 'Puts on Zorro costume'

Rezano: Wow he actually looks like Zorro, weird. Next.

**Next Halibel I want you to dye Szayel hair red then show him to his brother Yylfordt, to see his reaction.**

HR: Here's the hair die Halibel.

Halibel: I'm going to enjoy this.

5 minutes later Szayel is in front of his brother with red hair.

Szayel: Oh come on. Do you really think my brother is that stupid?

Yylfordt: Skewer Del Toro.

Szayel: Huh? 'Matador music start playing

Yylfordt:'grunts and scrapes hovels on ground'

Szayel: Wait, Yylfordt think about this for a second. It's me your little brother.

Yylfordt:' pause for a second then charges'

Szayel: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone: Ole! Ole! Ole! 'Szayel gets hit' Hurray!

**Next I was Shunsui and Starrk switch Lieutenant/fraccion for a while and both Nanao and Lilynette have to switch uniforms too. :p**

HR: Starrk and Shunsui. Where are they?

Nanao: They're asleep 'Pushes glasses up' but I'll wake them up 'lifting her book up'

HR: Wait I got a better idea. You two go get changed and come back out here.

'After changing' Nanao's clothes were too big for Lilynette so it would slid off and vice versa for Nanao it was too tight both looked really sexy.

HR: Both of you wake them up.

Lilynette/Nanao: Kyoraku-Taicho/Starrk-Sama.

The two woke saw their subordinates and fainted with nose bleeds.

Ice: That was quick.

**Next Grimmjow is to true that your only weakness is a ball of yarn?  
**  
Grimmjow: What, fuck no! Who the fuck said that? When I get my hands on him I'll 'mysteriously a ball of yarn rolls in front of Grimmjow' Nyaaaa 'jumps on top of it and gets tangled'

HR: The hell? 'looks at origin of yarn to Ichigo whistling innocently' Ok.

**Finally I what Rudobon to remove is mask and show everyone what he looks like.**

Rudobon: I really don't see what the big deal is.'Takes off mask reviling his face'

All of the girls scream and run towards Rudobon all trying to get a piece of him.

Ichigo: Damn even Halibel and the others went for him.

Rezano: What are we gonna do to get them back?

HR: 'smirks' I know exactly what we're going to do. 'snaps fingers ageing me, Rezano, and Ice to 19 years old, our best forms' That's for us. Ichigo use your Final Getsuga Tensho, I made it so you can use it longer and won't lose your powers. 'Ichigo does it and is now in his ultimate form'

Me, Ichigo, Ice, and Rezano: Oh girls.

They turn our way scream and faint with nose bleeds. I go over to Rudobon whose clothes were ripped to shreds and help him up.

HR: You alright?

Rudobon: Yes, Thank you. I don't know how long I would have lasted there.

HR: No problem. Now I know why you keep your mask on. Just make sure you keep it on.

Rudobon: Will do.

**Goodbye for now everyone, I off because it's about time for us espada to come to the main Bleach universe thanks to a devise me and Szayel made. So next I might bring some for my fraccion for you to meet, after all I'm the Segunda beta espada form the dimension I come form. Bye!**

HR: You and your friends are welcome just make sure you don't make Rudobon take his mask off again. If it would have escalated we might've had to kill him.

Rezano: How many more we got.

Ice: 2 more.

**Xemmnas**

**I got a dare. how about rukia takes on tia hand to hand combat no kido. I pick this for 3 reasons,**

**1. Ichigo gets abused in every fanfic (usually by rukia) and I think he deserves a break.**

**2. Rukia never really gets abuse (atleast the abuse she deserves) and I just find her really bitchy and annoying.(not saying I hat her)**

**3.I figure that Tia would enjoy it since Rukia is always attacking her man so go on girl enjoy yourself.**

HR: I like it, but I hope you don't mind a few changes. 'snaps finger creating a mud pit' mud wrestling.

Guys except Byakuya: Yeah!

HR: Rukia, Tia go get ready.

The two lock eyes and sparks fly. Ichigo goes to the center of the ring and blows a whistle starting the match.

At first Halibel had the upper but when Rukia somehow manage to get Halibel's top off she made a comeback. After Ichigo threatened anyone who looked at Tia with a Mugetsu the fight soon ended with the obvious winner.

Ichigo: Winner Tia Halibel. 'raising her hand in victory'

HR: Congratulations. Now go get yourselves cleaned up and no Ichigo can't help you, go do it yourself.

Halibel: 'pouts then goes to the bathroom'

**Also just want to wish you a late happy birthday and am really looking forward to next chapter of hollow heart.**

HR: Thanks. I hope the new chapter of A Hollow Heart won't disappoint. I'm on spring break right now so I have time to work on it.

Ice: last one blazingreaper.

**blazingreaper**

**I don't really understand but if you are taking dares for your fic then I dare Ichigo to grow a pair and make it with every girl in the serise and try to get away with it! AND for you and your friend to host the next chapter in your bathing siuts!**

HR: Sorry blazingreaper but Ichigo can't do that because

1. By the looks of Halibel and the other girls, Ichigo has already grown a pair.

2. I can't have basically everyone trying to kill Ichigo for doing it, well not now it way too early for that. Although, I might do it later.

3. And last but not least Ichigo is in his Final Getsuga Tensho form right now and I fear that any girl he does will probably get killed.

Girls: Ahhh'Disappointed'

HR: However the other part about me, Rezano, and Ice hosting in our bathing suits we can do.

Girls: Hurray!

HR: That's all we got see you next time. Oh before I forget, I've gotten tire of healing everyone when they got hurt so I'm bringing in one of my favorite healers Yamada Hanataro.

Remember to send in your Review


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own bleach

I do own Rezano and Ice

Previously on Bleach: Questions & Dares. Ice made an appearance, Ichigo rocked the house literally, Byakuya destroyed one of my rooms 'still don't want to know' Grimmjow loves yarn, Halibel's top came off and Ichigo threated everyone with a mugetsu.

HR: Hey everyone and welcome back to another chapter. 'in bathing suit' because there is a lot of question & dares from people I'm gonna go through them quick. First up Xemmnas.

**Xemmnas**

**Frist loved the little change you made to my last dare... sorry got distracted by the images in my head, anyway I came up with this dare last night while me and a couple of friends got drunk and decided to wacth the 3 jackass movies (funny shit), how about Grimmjow, Ichigo, Rengi, Ganju, Ulquiorra and Ikkaku to play the jackass version of hot potato. If you don't know its where they get a tazer, put some tape around the trigger so its always on, stand around in a circle and randomly through the tazer to each other.(Put them in Gigais or somthing so it actually shocks them, damn Hierro)**

HR: Now that was a funny movie. I was laughing my ass off and almost threw up the first time I saw. 'snap fingers turning them into humans for this' you guy get into a circle and here's the tazer 'throws it and Grimmjow is the one who tries to catch it'

Grimmjow: This can't be that bad 'catches it' AHHHHHHHHHH! 'throws it to Ichigo'

Ichigo: AHHHHHHHH! 'throws it Ganju'

Ganju: AHHHHHHHH! 'to Renji'

Renji: AHHHHHHHH! 'to Ikkaku'

Ikkaku: You guys are a bunch of pansies 'catches it' AHHHHHHHH! 'to Ulquiorra'

Ulquiorra catches it and holds it for a minute. His whole body shakes the entire time then he drops it his body still twitching.

HR: Ulquiorra, you okay?

He gives a shaky nod then falls

HR: Ah damn it. Hanataro here your first patient.

Hanataro: yes sir.

**Also have Nelliel kick Nnoitra in the balls the guys a prick.**

HR: Nel, Nnoitra, both of you come here. Alright Nel you may kick him.

Nnoitra: Heh like this woman could actually kick hard.

Nel gets ready to kick his nuts to his throat but i stop her.

HR: Hold on Nel. Since he thinks it won't hurt when you kick him, I'm giving you the option to do it in your Resurrección form.

Nel: 'smiles' Declare Gamuza 'now in Resurreccion'

We all hear a crack and every guy in the room cringed. Not a second later I hear a high pitch scream and see Nnoitra flying through the sky holding on to his now crushed nuts.

HR: Damn. Next

**darkmachines**

**Hello again.**

**First I want to say sorry to Halibel, I would never try to hurt. I just a little over protective will my love Cirucci and you should understand because Ichigo the same right and beside you counterpart in my dimension would probably beat me up with the help of her husband and no it is not Ichigo or Starrk.**

Ichigo: You're forgiven.

**Next Ichigo Kurosaki you are strong, but not that powerful. Even if you go in your hollow form, you would only be strong enough to defeated the espada ranked 3 and lower, which means the alpha and beta Cero, Primera, and Segunda espada who are my Skullak, Baraggan, Starrk, your counterpart Ichigo, Yammy, and Arturo who are all still strong then you.**

HR: darkmachines you're forgetting one thing. This is not the normal Ichigo. This one is a combination of the original one and the one from A Hollow Heart so trust me when i say he much stronger then you think.

**Next I want you guys to do a contest on "who has the best grin" between Kenpachi, Nnoitra, Shinji, and Kazeshini. The judges are HR, Rezano, Ice, Ichigo, and Halibel.**

Rezano: I don't really see what the big deal about this is. We've seen our boss's grin and nothing tops that.

Ichigo: Who's that?

Rezano: 'points down then at me' Who do you think?

HR: Alright were gonna do this quick because we got a lot of people waiting. Judges (N1. HR) (N2. Rezano) (N3. Ice) (N4. Ichigo) (N5. Halibel)

Nnoitra: N1. 7/ N2. 8/ N3. 6/ N4. 7/ N5. 5 = 33

Shinji: N1. 6/ N2. 6/ N3. 7/ N4. 7/ N5. 8 = 34

Kazeshini: N1. 8/ N2. 9/ N3. 7/ N4. 8/ N5. 8 = 40

Kenpachi: N1. 9/ N2. 9/ N3. 8/ N4. 9/ N5. 9 = 44

HR: Kenpachi is the winner.

Yachiru: Yay Ken-Chan!

**Mila Rose, I don't want to said anything that would make you mad, but I thought you and Avirama made a good couple because your both warriors and love battle and Sun-sun, I surprised I thought you and Findor made a good couple because your both calm and smart. Because both your counterpart form my dimension are both living happy with their loves, who are two of my ten fraccion.**

Mila-Rose: Well you were wrong. Anyone who would serve under someone who disrespected Halibel-Sama like Baraggan did isn't worth my time.

Sun-Sun: You were correct about me and Findor being alike but that is reason why it wouldn't work. It would be to boring with not much excitement.

**Ulquiorra do you think you and Cirucci would make a good couple because you are emo and she is gothic?  
**

Ulquiorra: Why does everyone think I'm emo?

HR: I don't know. The hair, the eyes, the personality, or the way you talk take your pick, either way answer the question.

Ulquiorra: I guess we would because there are only a little difference between emo and goth.

**Apache I would like to say your not paired with Ggio in the dimension I come from, no he's married to Shaolin, Soifon arrancar counterpart and both have been live happy as part of my fraccion. You are with an arrancar named Sheelal who is Halibel fourth fraccion and her adoptive son. He was a young Vasto Lorde who save you, Mila Rose, and sun-sun from a group of hollow and joined your group. The funny thing is he could be an espada, but he refuse and what to be a fraccion and to serve his mother and the only he care about. To tell the truth you were the one who fell in love will him because he was some what shy and you Apache spend the most time with him and after a good year you two become a good couple. After all can you not fall in love with a handsome young man with short smooth blond hair and those blood red color eyes.**

Soifon: I don't understand why people a lot of times pair me up with that guy.

HR: it's because your styles are the same. He fast, good at hand to hand combat, and is a cat. For you the first two are the same and you love cats.

Soifon: That may be true but it still doesn't make sense.

**That all for now, next time I would teach everyone about the dimension I come from. So HR next time come you have ever thing set up like Arrancar Encyclopedia, so I can teach all the Soul Reaper and Arrancar about my dimension and if you like HR you and your friends can stay around and listen because you would probably enjoy and I'm join to explain. Good bye and until next time.**

HR: Sorry to tell you this but i have no idea how to do that. I think I've said it before But i haven't watched bleach in a while just the new episodes and new chapters.

**militarynut2010**

**this is hilarious! ok Ive got a dare, I dare Kenpachi to go a day without fighting or even asking for a fight!**

Kenpachi: WHAT! There is no way in hell I'm doing that.

HR: Are you sure?

Kenpachi: Yeah I'm sure. You can take your dare and shove it right up your ass.

HR: Fine, but you'll have to do one of my dares.

Ichigo: Wait i thought you said that only i could do that.

HR: I changed my mind. Kenpachi your dare is to fight Ururu.

Kenpachi: Who the hell is that?

HR: Someone who defeated Ichigo.

Kenpachi: Alright bring her here.

HR: 'snaps fingers bringing Ururu' Hello Ururu. Can you do me a favor and fight this guy?

Ururu: 'she nodded' Please try not to die.

Kenpachi: You got to be kidding me this isn't even going to be a warm up 'swings sword nicking Ururu's cheek drawing blood'

HR: Oh shit!' halls ass out of the house'

Few minutes later my house is destroyed

HR: Not one of my better ideas.

Ice & Rezano: No it was not.

Snaps fingers and home is back to normal. After we go inside we see Kenpachi beaten up with a smile on his face.

HR: Hanataro can you fix him please?

Hanataro: Yes.

HR: while he does that here's Tyler Durden

**Tyler Durden**

**Hello.**

**1. First HR go tell Byakuya and Renji Ichigo nocked his sister up, run very far away (3-5 miles should me good), get some popcorn, and watch as you mantion becomes ground Mother FUCKING Zero.**

HR: Ah damn it i just fixed my house. 'sighs' Fuck it. 'I walk over to Byakuya and Renji' Yo, you two I got something to tell you.

Byakuya: What is it?

HR: Rukia got knock up by Ichigo.

Renji: WHAT!

Byakuya: I don't believe you. Rukia would never stoop so low to conceive a child with that simpleton.

HR: So you don't believe me huh. Then here 'hands something to Byakuya'

Byakuya: What's this?

HR: A tape recorder. Press that button.

He does so and here's what plays' Oh Ichigo faster, faster I'm almost there don't stop don't stop ohhhhhhhh!' that moment I ran like fucking hell with a few others in tow.

Byakuya & Renji: KUROSAKIIIIIIIIIIII!

5 minutes

HR: I over did it again didn't i? 'looks at the huge crater were my home used to be'

Ice: That's the understatement of the century.

Hanataro: I have to fix all that?

HR: No I'll do it 'snap fingers fixing everything and erasing Byakuya's and Renji's memory but they're still knocked out'

Rezano: What should we do about these two?

Rangiku: Oh i have an idea. Put those two in a room one on top of another with a sake bottle in hand and take some pictures so we can sell them and make a lot of money.**  
**  
HR: Okay, but don't come crying to me when they wake up and try to kill you.

**2. Co-host who's name I can't remember, light ichigo's pants on fire.  
**

Ice & Rezano: Which co-host me or him.

HR: Both of you do it.

Both: Alright. 'Ice grabs Ichigo and holds him down while Rezano pours liter fluid on his pants'

Rezano: Sorry Ichigo but we got to do this 'lights a match'

HR: Wait. Take it to the other room we don't want some of these girls jumping Ichigo when his clothes burns off.

They take him to the other room and we hear screaming later they come back and Ichigo is wearing new pants.

**3. Ichigo set fire to your fathers hair.  
**

Ichigo: First I thought you were an asshole but now you're ok. Dad.

Isshin: Yes my son.

Ichigo: Could you come here for a second?

Isshin: Ok' walks over but then gets in a head lock by Ichigo and his hair get lit.' AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ' runs around the room until Halibel hits him with a blast of water knocking him out.

Everyone busted out laughing

**4. Zaraki hears a shotgun enjoy your self.**

HR: Hanataro is he concise yet?

Hanataro: no.

HR: Thank god. That guy with a shotgun not a good combination.

**5. Zaraki's pink haired daughter who's name I can't remember, hears some cristal meth and a red bull go nuts**

HR: No drugs. I might allow cursing, killing, drinking and sex but no drugs. Also that's a no on the red bull. My house has been destroyed enough for one day.

**6. Batman go get a girlfrind  
**

HR: Believe it or not he's already working on that. How's your progress on that?

Ulquiorra: Not much. She still doesn't know.

HR: Well good luck.

**7. And finaly Chad, just go get laid, you need it dude...**

HR: That's gonna be a hard one but i have a perfect solution. Chad will go in that room. 'a shiver runs down Rezano's spine'

Ichigo: What's in that room?

HR: Something. It not completely dangerous Chad should be ok. I think. Chad you ready. 'he nods and goes in. i lock the door behind him' will leave him there for the rest of the chapter.

**That goes dobble for you Captin bitch ninja, Captin Whitey, and captin whitey Jr.**

HR: Since Soifon will be in a dare later she is excluded. Joshiro and Toshiro they can choose who to do it with but it has to be within the next two chapters.

Toshiro: That's Captain Histsugaya.

HR: Don't care shorty 'the room goes down a few degrees' stop having a temper tantrum we have more things to do

**LAWLS117  
**

**Well I missed the last chapter but what can I do. Anyways I don't hate ichigo he's actually my fav. if any thing, now for my... Uh... Thing not sure what to call it, anyways you should have a dance off between different charters every chapter, pairs are allowed but it has to be a different type of dance every time. If you want to do that that is. peace out musabitches!**

HR: For one thing dude read the chapters before then post your stuff also this is gonna be a problem. I don't know that many dances. i though of something similar because we we're in these bathing suits, but if you don't like it then send another review about it and I'll go back to that dancing thing. Here's my idea:

When I first read the dare from blazingreaper it was interesting but soon after i watched the music video "In Too Deep" by one of my favorite bands SUM41. What i did was replaced them and a few others in the video with bleach characters. So watch that video while replacing these people.

HR-Singer  
Rezano-drums  
Ice-lead guitar  
Ichigo-base  
Grimmjow- diver 1  
Ulquiorra- diver 2  
Aizen- diver 3  
Szayel- diver 4  
Rangiku- blonde girl in blue  
Isshin- old guy with sign All Killer No Filler  
Gin- guy with mirror  
Halibel, Apache, Mila-rose, and Sun-Sun- girls with I love sign  
Urahara, Yoruichi, and Byakuya- judges

Enjoy

**korangar  
**

**I enjoy the story thus far and would like offer a dare *grins***

**I dare Ichigo to enter a no holds bar, free for all, grand slam beat down battle royal.**

**With other manga power-house giants. For example such as**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi from Naruto**

**Luffy, White beard, Zoro from One piece**

**Kanpachi, Grimmjow, Yammy from Bleach**

**(lets face it, if a battle breaks out there gonna be apart of**

**it anyway)**

**Natsu, Erza, Master from Fairy Tail**

**Kogarashi from Kamen no maid guy**

**Toriko from Toriko**

**And any other ones you could add to the list**

**... You may want to do the battle on another (expendable) world/place**

***smiles and brings out a beer hat and chair and waits for the**

**excitement to begin***

HR: Sorry dude but you brought the beer hat and chair for nothing. I'm not bringing any characters from other animes here. This is a bleach Question and Dare thing not a crossover thing. Beside half of those animes I've never seen before so sorry, but your welcome to stay and watch the other show DX got us.

**DX  
**

**I got a dare how about soifon or sui feing dosent matter, unohanna, and rangiku one by one go over Ichigos knee and be spanked bare bottom for five minutes each.**

Halibel: 'glares at DX'

HR: Who goes first?

Rangiku: I will! 'she bends over and shakes her ass at Ichigo' come on Ichigo you know you want to.

All the guys in the room had nose bleeds and most of them fainted except for one.

Toshiro: MATSUMOTO! STOP THAT!

Rangiku: But taicho I have to do what the dare says.

HR: She's right. 'looks at people on the floor' But at the risk of some of the guys dying of blood lost it will be done in a separate room with you four and the ones who will watch and make sure it's done will be me, korangar, Rezano and Ice.

We all head into the room. First up was Rangiku she pulled down her pants and I find out where Haineko got her figure from. She bent over Ichigo's knee and he proceeds to the spanking. After 5 minutes later it was over and her bottom was red.

HR: Who's next?

Unohana: I will 'she got undressed and Rezano promptly fainted. She might have been older but that didn't say anything about her sexy body.' Please be gentle.

Ichigo did as she said but after 2 minute

Unohana: Harder! Do it harder! I've been a bad girl! Punish my ass!

'Thud. Down goes Ice'

3 minutes later

Unohana: 'pulls up pants' Thank you Ichigo. That was pleasurable.

HR: Okay wasn't expecting that. 'wipes blood off nose' Soifon your up next.

Soifon was already pantsless and on Ichigo's knee. The whole time Soifon was screaming in pleasure. At the end of it both me and korangar walk out plugging our noses with smiles on our faces. I then send him back and sit in a chair.

HR: I'm gonna need a minute.

1 minute later

HR: Ok I'm good, here's Zongoron

**Zongoron**

**I'm back. Hope your ready for more fun Ichigo because it seems like you had fun last time. This time I dare you to get laid by Halibel and her fraccion while in your second hollow form but make sure that you take off the helm/mask after you change. I lso have some mssages:**

HR: Hold on I am not having another incident like the one with his second bankai form. Each of you are only gonna do it once you got that 'they nod' good Ichigo you can change now.

Ichigo was now in his hollow form. The girls all looking like they're going to rip him apart.

HR: Ichigo do not overdo it. 'they disappear and the place starts shaking again' I told him not to overdo it 'and you already know what happens next'

**1. HR:Hope you use that form of his in your story.**

HR: i will but it's gonna be later.

**2. Halibel:I a question for you after this dare.**

Halibel: I look forward to it.

**3. Hichigo and Tensa Zangetsu:You two will be having some fun the nest time I check in.**

**4. Ichigo:I plane on having you in a 3 on 3 fight soon, be ready.**

HR: make sure it's people from here

**number 14-daxlyn**

**for my dare ichigo gets in a 4 way with yoruichi, adult nel, and tia Rukia is tied in a room with a camera on the 4 of them while ichigo and his girls are un awear of the camera and rukia has a kido spell on her that works like an aphrodisiac but she is unable to cum nomatter how hard she tries as she is forced to watch ichigo in a 4 way. also could you help me find a pic of what nanao looked like in lillinettes uniform please**

HR: Here's my only problem with this. You have neglected to tell us what to do with said horny Rukia after that because the moment she gets out of that she'll fuck the first person she gets her hands on. 'sighs' alwell we'll deal with that when we get to it. Ice you got the room ready 'nods' Rezano, Rukia's tied up?

Rezano: Yup.

HR: Nel, Yoruichi, Halibel you three may have your fun. Ichigo good luck.

The three of them: YAY! 'grabs Ichigo and runs into room to have fun'

'side note the closest thing i could find was on deviantart. go to google images and type in 'nanao arrancar from darkthewise'

**demonlordnaruto**

**I Dare ichigo to have some FUN with tatsuki, orihime, harribel release form, and Shirayuki. And get them either pregnant or his sex slave.  
**

HR: Well since Halibel is already in there Tatsuki, Orihime, Shirayuki you three can just join them. 'hears a thud on the ground' what was that?

Tatsuki: Orihime just fainted.

HR: She gonna be okay?

Tatsuki: I think so but I don't think she'll be able to go.

HR: Fine. You can sit out and watch her. Shirayuki you can 'looks around and can't find her' Where she go?

Rezano: Where do you think?

HR: Okay.

**Truth: uryu r u gay**

Uryu: WHAT! THAT IS ABSURD. I AM NOT GAY!

HR: Okay okay you don't have to yell. Damn.

**Truth: ichigo what is your biggest secert**

HR: Ichigo is preoccupied at the moment when he's finished I'll find out his secret and tell you next chapter. okay that's it we got no more.

Rezano: Wait you forgot about chad.

HR: Oh shit we got to get him out of there 'snaps fingers teleporting chad out. he was unconscious clothes nowhere to be found and all sweaty'

Hanataro: What was in there?

HR: You don't want to know. Now for Rukia. Hanataro can you go untie her?

Hanataro: Are you sure? What if she jumps me?

HR: Don't worry she's already calm down.

Hanataro: Okay 'walks inside the room and notices that the chair was empty the ropes on the ground. He hears the door locks and turns around to a very very VERY horny Rukia'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rezano: Was that really an okay thing to do?

HR: Yup. He needed to get laid. Okay everyone now we're done but i have something to say. The next chapter send in some more funny stuff and less sex for Ichigo, he needs a break. Also If all the chapters are of Ichigo screwing a girl then it would get boring. That's why I'm turning Ichigo back to his old prude self where he freaks out about everything, but just for a little while.

Also if anyone can guess what was in that room I sent chad in they will be rewarded with a hug from Tia, Nel, Rangiku, and a girl of their choice. Send in your guess with your dares. you get one guess.

HR: here are two clues  
1. There are two of them.  
2. Rezano is scared of them.

until next time


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own bleach

I do own Rezano and Ice

Previously on Bleach: Questions & Dares. A few people got tazed; Nel kick Nnoitra in the nuts, Kenpachi won the grinning contest and got his ass kicked by Ururu. My house got destroyed twice, Chad went to 'that' room, and Hanataro got raped by Rukia.

HR: Welcome everyone to a new chapter. Last time demonlordnaruto asked what Ichigo's biggest secret was. After some investigating 'I asked Karin' I found out was it was. You see before Karin and Yuzu were born Masaki always wanted to enter a mother daughter beauty pageant, and without a daughter she had one resort.

Grimmjow: You don't mean...

HR: Yup. She entered with Ichigo posing as a girl.

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

HR: Hold on that's not the best part. The thing is they won.

Everyone just started dying

HR: If anyone is wondering why Ichigo hasn't killed me yet it is because he fainted from this dare we got from **number 14-daxlyn**

**My dare since you are having ichigo his prude self is to tie ichigo up and have halibel give him a lap dance and laugh at him while he compleatly freaks out.**

HR: And yeah it was funny as hell. Also the rest of his dares we'll do later, for now here's darkmachines**  
**  
**darkmachines**

**It's ok if I can't do my Arrancar Encyclopedia, I'm 75% done with my story first chapter.**

**Before I start I have a request a couple week ago was my birthday and I what to pick my favorite arrancar and make them the espada, just until chapter 7 up and none of the current espada can't complain on who I pick or I will use my dimension devise and sent you to the worry Bleach dimension their is. So for the new espada I pick the Primera to be Dordoni, the Segunda will be Ggio, the Tercera will be Cirucci, the Cuatro will be Rudobon, the Quinto will be Aaroniero, the Sextra will be Findor, the Septima will be Shawlong, the Octava will be Yylfordt, the Noveno will be Tesla, and finally the Decima will be Iceringer. Also any of the new espada can pick any arrancar to be their fraccion.**

HR: Sorry that is way too much to keep track of dude.

Ice: Your just laze and don't want to do.

HR: Yes I am and proud of it.

**Now lets get started first I want Noba and Senbonzakura to remove their mask and show their faces.**

Noba & Senbonzakura: Do we have to?

HR: Yes 'I swear if they pull a kakashi I'm throwing out of here'

They take off their masks to reveal another mask

HR: THAT'S IT! 'I flip out and punt those two out of my house. I turn around' Sorry about that.

**Next I want Ichigo to throw a buck of shark bait on Grimmjow and see if Halibel shark instinct would kick in.**

HR: Take it outside. I don't want my place smelling like fish and cat guts.

They go outside and Ichigo throws the bucket at Grimmjow. At first nothing happens but after Halibel picks up the scent, her eyes change and mouth starts watering. One second later Grimmjow's off like a bullet with Halibel right behind him.

HR: That should keep them occupied  
**  
****Next Gantenbainne has to dress up as Elves and disco dance.**

HR: Go get dressed

Gantenbainne: 'now in Elvis suit' Well, since my baby left me,  
Well I found a new place to dwell.  
Well It's down at the end of Lonely Street  
It Heartbreak Hotel.  
I've been so lonely baby,  
Well I'm so lonely,  
I'll be so lonely I could die.

Everyone appended**  
**  
Rezano: That was actually pretty good.

**Next Gin I want you to hit Aizen on the head with a fray pan. :P**

After i finished reading that Gin hits Aizen in the face about 10 times and for some reason hits Tousen knocking him out.

HR: I didn't even say go yet.  
**  
****Next I have a question, out of the arrancar Edrad Liones is the only arrancar that has a fire element release form, so why is he a fraccion and not an espada?**

HR: Surprisingly I do know the answer to this. in episode 167 it showed the past of Grimmjow when he was still an adjuchas. he met a group of adjuchas 'his fraccion' and defeated them. he was then made their leader. so when they became arrancar they followed him. it's something along those lines.

**Finally sorry, but still don't understand why you said that Ichigo is stronger? I can't see how he could bet Baraggan and his aging power or Arturo who has the power of every Soul Reaper and Hollow he kill and absorb their power, hell I can't see how Ichigo could defeat me. Do you want to know why I was the Primera espada in the main Bleach universe before Starrk, out of all the arrancar I'm the only arrancar that can fire a Gran Rey Cero without using my own blood. Every minute I'm in my release form I absorb spirt energy which power up my Gran Rey Cero. Even Aizen fear my power and that is why I lost my place as an espada, if I stay in my release form for 24 hour my Gran Rey Cero would be strong enough to kill Aizen. So do you finally understand my power Ichigo Kurosaki!**

Ichigo: 'comes back with empty bucket' Hey I never said I was stronger than anyone. Besides, you're the one that started it by threatening Halibel.

HR: Ichigo that's enough. I'm gonna settle this thing between you two.

first you may have not meant it like that but you did threaten Halibel which pissed a few people off.

second i didn't say Ichigo was stronger than anyone. I said i was gonna make him stronger than normal. In A Hollow Heart he's gonna have hakuda, control over his hollow powers, more moves than just Getsuga Tensho. That's all I'm saying for now because I don't want to give out any spoilers but basically all around better than what he's supposed to be.

Third both of Barragans and Arturo powers are both annoying.

All Barragan can do is slow things down and age things that's it. His power can't do shit if the person's body can't age and who I'm referring to is Rezano and Ice. One of the perks of being employed by the devil. They can still die but their bodies can stop aging if they want it to. Hell Reaper work for the devil for eternity until they get replaced or die a different way.

Arturo can't really do much of anything if all he can do is use the power of the people he killed.

Fourth Just because you're that strong in your universes don't mean shit over here. that Grand Ray Cero thing you can do isn't that much special. even if you do charge it up for a full day all people got to do is dodge it then it goes back to normal. there's like five people here that can easy counteract it and two people who can send it right back at you 'Nel and Ukitake' and further more you...

Rezano: 'off to the side' There he goes on one of his rants. Don't get mad at what he says because once HR starts he doesn't stop. Come back in like 10 minutes he should be done by then.

30 minutes later

HR: There now I'm finish.

**Any way that all for now and next time I will bring special gifts of some characters who will enjoy it. So good bye.**

HR: See ya.

**KingofHeartless'09**

**thank you tia :)**

Halibel: 'covered in blood' You're very welcome.

Sun-Sun: Um Halibel-Sama is that Grimmjow's blood.

Halibel: Yes.

Grimmjow: Damn it woman. 'comes back with a bite mark hole in his pants' Why the hell did you bite me in the ass.

Halibel: After you ran up that tree it was the only place I could reach.

HR: Here's some mouth wash to get that taste out of your mouth. Next is...

**LAWLS117**

**no i have read all the chapters i just didnt get a review in and as for my idea, dosnt matter you can not use it or use it this is your fic so ya just tossing ideas out there that might help.**

HR: Sorry my mistake and thanks for reminding me. To be honest i kind of forgot i was running this thing.**  
**  
Ichigo: Wouldn't be the first time.

HR: 'smacks Ichigo on the back of the head' Shut the hell up.

**Xemmnas**

**Me again and gotta new dare. It involves Ikkaku, Uryu, Isshin and Keigo. now each one of you take these rubix cube.**

**now that you have them you may be interested to now they are filled with plastic explossives and are wired so that when 3 of them are solved the last one will... Im sure you can see where this is going good luck.(evil grin)**

HR: Two awesome dares in a row. Dude, you are the greatest. Except for one thing minus Uryu, I don't think the other three are smart enough to finish one side of the cube 'Hey!' So you might want to wait for a little bit for you explosion.

Isshin, Ikkaku & Keigo: Done!

The cube that was in Uryu's hands explodes sending him crashing through the wall making an Uryu sized hole.

HR: 'looks surprised' That. Was. Unexpected. So I was wrong.

Ichigo: Again, wouldn't be the first time.

HR: You're starting to piss me off. And if you say wouldn't be the first time again I'm throwing you into the yaoi pit.

Ichigo: 'silence'

HR: Ok then.  
**  
****My guess on who Chad was assaulted by was Loly and Menloy, dont worry Rezano they scare me too, the only thing scarier then a fanatic fangirl is fanatic fangirl with enough power to rip out your entrails and use them to make a portrait of "Aizen-Sama"(wanker). If im right my choice girl is Kukaku, I love badass women.**

HR: Damn. you got it on your first try. but I guess it was pretty obvious. Well you've proved you really deserve your prize. Tia, Nel, Rangiku, Kukaku give this guy what he desires.

Kukaku: Oh, so you like badass women huh. 'smirks' let me show just how badass I can be. 'she rips off her shirt and shoves his face into her breast'

The other three were a little shocked at what Kukaku did but got over it and smothered Xemmnas the same way as Kukaku but with their shirts still on. after about 10 minutes they let him go. he fainted due to lack of oxygen but still a big smile on his face with a little blood on his nose. I sent him home.

HR: I guess it was a good thing I got all of the dares he had on paper before that happen. 'looks at Kukaku' Put your shirt back on.

Kukaku: Why?

HR: Because I don't think Ice can hold Rezano back much longer.

Ice is holding Rezano back who was drooling and trying to reach Kukaku.

Kukaku: I still don't see what the problem is?  
**  
**HR: 'sighs' If you're not going to do it then got to the other room.

Kukaku smile and runs to the room.

HR: Ice release the hound

Ice lets him go and he runs after Kukaku

Ice: What's next?

**Oh and Nnoitra remember me. Ive decided that my sorta trademark from now on is to find new and interesting ways to pulverise your babymaker at the end of each review, bad news for you great news for Grimmjow, as he now gets some payback for you stabbing in the back(literaly). So Grimmjow use Resurrección and kick him where it hurts, you choose wether to use the blunt side of your leg or the blade side. I know youll make the right choice so ladies cover up your fella's eyes as no man should witness this.(Really evil grin)**

Nnoitra: You bastard. I'll kill you.

HR: Oh no you don't, no kill the reviewers

Nnoitra: Then I refuse to do it.

HR: Your forgetting something, the dare isn't for you it's for Grimmjow you have no say in the matter. and also Grimmjow use the blunt side of your leg.

Grimmjow: Why?

HR: Because I don't want nut blood going everywhere or do you really want to clean that shit off your leg and my wall.

Grimmjow: Ruining part of my fun. Grind Pantera 'in resurrection'

Halibel covered Ichigo's eyes  
Shirayuki covered Zangetsu  
Haineko and Zabimaru, Me  
Rukia, Byakuya  
And all of the other guys covered their own eyes. but all of us forgot to cover one thing.

**CRUNCH**

Our ears

We all cringed at the sound. we open our eyes and Nnoitra is stuck in the ceiling with something dripping down his leg.

All guys: That's disturbing  
**  
****Well godbye and am really loking forward to next chapter of Hollow Heart.(and if my reviews are too long tell me and Ill shorten them)**

HR: I'm working on it and your reviews are fine keep em coming.

**sjknight**

**yeah my dare is for soi-fon,yourichi,and Hairribel to have sex with ichigo in his getsuga form peace.**

HR: Did you not listen to what i said last chapter. less sex for Ichigo.

Ichigo: 'sighs in relief' Finally I can get a break

HR: So he will do it in his normal form.

Ichigo: Shit 'gets dragged to the room where Rezano and Kukaku are'

HR: Next

**RyuKaisir**

**I have 3 dares:**

**1. HR call in squad 4 this is gonna hurt and go to a different planet. I dare Hanataro and Byakuya to fight Kenpachi, Nelliel in her Resurrección form, Halibel (same as Nelliel), and Ichigo in Final Gasuga Tensho Form.**

HR: Sorry but no. I like Hanataro. I don't want him destroyed by that. I don't really care about Byakuya but still.

**2. Nnoitra fight Ururu.**

HR: Sorry again but I don't want Ururu exposed to whatever the hell is dripping off of his legs, plus we still can't get him off that damn ceiling  
**  
****3. Nelliel, Halibel, and Unohana hug Ichigo till he faints (from lack of air).**

Ichigo: 'glares at RyuKaiser' Damn you

That was all he could get out before he was glomped by the three girls. not even 2 minutes and he was out like a light.  
**  
****4. Toshiro go fuck Momo and Rangiku.**

Toshiro: What I can't do that. And it's Captain Hitsugaya.

HR: I didn't even say your name.

Toshiro: No, but you still typed it as Toshiro.

HR: Fine. If you go then I'll call that ' well for the rest of the chapter at least.'

Captain Hitsugaya: Fine

Rangiku and Hinamori: Yay! 'Drags Captain Hitsugaya away'  
**  
****5. Soifon same as Toshiro but with Yoruichi.  
**  
Soifon: Can Ichigo join us?

HR: He's still passed out so no. Now go.  
**  
****6. Nelliel fight Rukia (I don't think she was punished enough for the pain she's given Ichigo)**

Nel: Finally. I've been wanting to do this ever since I met her in Hueco Mundo. 'Cracks knuckles'

Rukia: 'gulps' This is gonna hurt.

A savage beating, an enraged Byakuya, another savage beating, and two kuchikis healings later

Rezano: That could have gone better

Ice: Not really

**7. Grimmjow make out with Orihime.**

From out of nowhere Grimmjow crashes into the wall the only person near him was Ulquiorra who had stray colors of green near his hand.

HR: OK. Next.

**8. *This one Next chapter after this* Nelliel, Halibel release form, Tatsuki, Yoruichi, Soifon, and Unohana go fuck Ichigo**

HR: People don't like to listen me do they?

Everyone: Nope

HR: The answers no

Unohana: Hell Reaper I must insist that you let us do it. 'gives her scary smile'

HR: 'doesn't even flinch' I said no and I meant it and that smile of yours doesn't work on me unless I did something stupid so you're wasting your time.

Unohana: 'pouts but then gets an Idea' Then how about this. 'whispers in my ear causing me to go red'

HR: Me and Unohana are going to discuss something in another room. in the meantime since Tatsuki is the only girl that hasn't had sex with Ichigo yet I'll allow her to go, also while I'm gone Rezano is in charge. 'goes to the other room'

Ice: I wonder what she whispered in his ear.

Rezano: If what we saw last chapter is any indication then i probably know.

Ice: What do you mean 'we' you fainted.

Rezano: Yes, but i did see her body and you fainted too.

Ice: Good point.

**9. *After everything above 8* Kenpachi Don't fight anyone or pick a fight for one hour or put on a frilly pink princess dress for the next 3 chapters.**

Rezano: Hell no. Reason why is because you're not the one that would get traumatized from seeing that.

**10. Isshin look up Tatsuki's skirt.**

Isshin: 'runs and towards Tatsuki' Take this deadly dad sliding. 'slides and looks under her skirt'

**11. Ichigo, Tatsuki show no mercy on Isshin.**

What happens next was so bad I couldn't even describe it.

Rezano: 'eyes covered' is it over?

Ice: Yeah I think it is.

Rezano: Thank god. I've seen some gruesome beatings before but holy crap.

**Questions:**

**1. HR how much long tell a new chapter of 'A Hollow Heart' is uploaded?**

HR: 'back with Unohana, our clothes and hair is a little mess up' I'm working on it, get off my back. I got other stories I'm working on too. plus i got other thing taking up my time.

Apache: Yeah Right

HR: What did you say you little twit.

Apache: You heard me you bastards. What are you gonna do about it?

Ice & Rezano: Oh. She shouldn't have said that.

HR: 'smirks' Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun can you tie her to that chair.

Both: Yes sir. 'grabs apache and ties her to a chair'

Apache: Hey let me go! What are you gonna do to me?

HR: Do you remember that kido spell we had on Rukia last chapter.

Apache: No please don't.

I place the spell on her and the effect was immediately noticeable. her breathing became more rapid her face became red.

Apache: I can't take it please please let me cum. I'll do whatever you want just let cum.

HR: No this is your punishment. Next.

**Zangoron**

**Yo guys. HR, dude, I don,t know why you don't just make thoes rooms Ichigo fucks in strong enough to with stand his power. In any case the question for Harribel is which form of Ichigo's forms did you like best?**

Rezano & Ice: Because the dumbass never thought of it.

HR: Shut the hell up.

Tia: The form I like best is his second Bankai form because 'blushes and looks away'

HR: I'll tell you why. It's because she, Yoruichi, and Mila-Rose were literally fucked to death by Ichigo. That is way I am banning that form and from sex.

Girls:AWWWWWWW

HR: You can complain all you want I'm not changing my mind

Halibel: What about his final Getsuga form?

HR: 'thinking' If you girls are able not faint when you see him like that then fine.

Girls: Hurray!

**Now for the fun I said I'd give to Tensa Zangetsu and Hichigo. You both will...get laid by 3 girls as follows:**

**Tensa Zangetsu laid by:Saru(the female part of Zabimaru),Sode no Shirayuki, and Hanieko.**

Rezano & Ice: 'looks at me'

HR: What?

Ice: Are you okay with that?

HR: Yeah. Besides I don't think Shirayuki would let the other two go anywhere near Zangetsu when he's in his younger form.

Rezano & Ice: Oh yeah.

Saru, Haineko, and Shirayuki: What do you mean?

HR: Zangetsu do it

Zangetsu: Fine. Bankai. 'transforms into younger self'

What happened next bring a new definition to the word speed. Three things happened at the same time. 1. Shirayuki disappears 2. Haineko and Saru were pushed to the ground. 3. Tensa Zangetsu could be heard yelling 'Rape' in the next room

HR: See I told you so.

Haineko & Saru: What just happened?

HR: Nothing

**Hichigo will be laid by:Nel(adult form), Loly and Menoly. You may also chose to be in second hollow or second ban kai form. Make the room and house stronger if he does this HR.**

Hichigo: Finally I'm getting some. Zangoron you're the greatest. 'turns into full hollow form, grabs Nel and goes into that room.

HR: I wonder if he knows what he's getting himself into.

Half hour later Nel walks out with Hichigo who does not look good. he was blind folded arms and legs tied up with rope with a ball gag in his mouth.

Ichigo: 'looks at me a little scared' HR can you erase his memory before he goes back to my head. I don't want to get the memories of what happened in there.

HR: Good idea 'snaps fingers'

**Now for the 3vs3 fight. Ichigo, Harribel, and Kenpachi vs Yammy, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow.**

**Who fights who:**

**Ichigo vs Yammy (Ichigo will fight in the form Harribel answers with.)**

**Harribel vs Nnoitra**

**Kenpachi vs Grimmjow**

**When opponent falls, the one standing may join in another fight. All three other team must be unable to fight to win. Losers do one thing the winners ask of them. Healers will be on stand-by as well as Orihime if anyone dies.**

**Have fun.**

HR: Nnoitra is still out of commission so Tia can either watch or help Ichigo if she wants.

They go outside Grimmjow and Kenpachi go 5 miles away from my house to do their fight. Ichigo goes into his 2nd Bankai form while Yammy goes into Resurrection.

Yammy: So this is what everyone's so hyped about. Ha I going to enjoy crushing you and taking those sluts of your as my women.

Ichigo doesn't flinch but everyone knew Yammy just signed his own death warrant. those thoughts were confirmed when Yammy's head fell to the ground.

HR: That was quicker than I thought.

**number 14-daxlyn**

**Also I dare ulquiorra to sing happy happy joy joy(no real love for the song but imagining ulquiorra singing it is hilarious.)**

HR: Okay I can't watch this. 'walks to the door'

Ichigo: What's wrong?

HR: I'm tellin ya if I see that I'm gonna die of laughter. You guys enjoy it, call me when it's done. 'leave'

Rezano: Ulquiorra start singing.

Ulquiorra: I don't know the song.

Ice: Watch this 'turns on TV to Ren and Stimpy'

3 minutes later

Rezano: There. Now you know so go ahead.

Ulquiorra does the dance. I hear everyone burst out laughing but then become very quiet. I look inside and everyone's on the floor clutching their hearts dead.

HR: Ha, I knew this would happen.' snaps fingers reviving everyone' What have we learned here?

Everyone: If it's too much for you to see it's too much for everyone else.

HR: Correct

**Next I dare you to take Nnoitra's powers away and throw him into the womens hot springs naked with a tattoo of "MEGA PERVERT" on his chest and watch him get beat to hell.**

HR: As much as I love to see that. the beating not the other thing. we're not letting that bastard get the pleasure of seeing our girls naked. besides were still trying to get him out of the ceiling

**Chaos-Order-Oblivion**

**Got to say i love this. Ok i have a few dares.**

**First is to give Kenpachi and Nnorita missile launchers and have them just run wild.**

HR and Ichigo: Hell no!  
**  
****Then i must be cruel and say no candy for yanchiru for Five chapters.**

HR: At the risk of our sanity it will only be for 1 chapter. Yachiru hand it over.

Yachiru: Okay

For the next half hour Yachiru put all the candy she had in a pile that reach the ceiling.

HR: How did she... Where did she get... you know what forget it.

**Hichigo, this is a question, why do you try so hard to be king, i mean you can get anything you want in ichigos mind?  
**  
Hichigo: That's just it. Ichigo's mind is so empty there is nothing to do in there to do. what else can I do then trying to being king.

**Uryu... your gay, admit it. Also, is it genetic for Quincys to sew?**

Uryu: For the last time I am not gay. And yes it is genetic that we can all sew, just look at all our amazing clothing.

HR: I swear if you go anywhere near my clothes I'm gonna sick Yachiru on you.

**Every girl, I want you to kick Aizen in the nuts. He just needs to be taken down a few dozen pegs.**

HR: Awesome. Girls line up.

For the next five minutes the kicks kept getting harder and Aizen's voice kept getting higher. Then when it was Halibel's turn she kicked him so hard that he ended up just like Nnoitra.

HR: I don't think even I can fix that.

**Grimmjow, here's some catnip, enjoy.**

HR: He's still fight Kenpachi I'll hold it until he's done.

**Ichigo, what do you think would happen if you killed Hichigo, since he's part of you would it be suicide?**

Ichigo: I don't know.

**Everyone else... ICE CREAM PARTY! :D :D**

Everyone: Thank you

**Blackfox911**

**Hey y'all I got a few dares: 1. Ulquiorra dresses like a ballerina and hugs a telephone pole. **

He does it and the same thing happened like earlier.

**2. Uryu gets locked in a closet with Isshin.**

HR: Isshin is recovering from what Tatsuki did. I healed him but even I can only do so much.

**3. Grimjow gets buried in yarn and catnip. Thats all i got for now so see ya!**

Grimmjow goes for another strike at Kenpachi but then get buried.

**silent man**

**This is for Aizen and Hitsyuaga...**

**Are u two gay?**

Rezano: Aizen is stuck on the roof. Toshiro answer.

Toshiro: That's Captain Hitsugaya and no I'm not gay.

Rangiku & Hinamori: Trust us he's not.

**Byuaka. why are u emo?**

Byakuya: I'm not.

**P.S. I got momo pregante by... KON!**

Kon is frozen in 2 seconds flat a new record.

**last one is to ichigo... did you know yamanato signed a harem for ya? and i have the copy. if not... *runs away***

Ichigo: Yes I knew, but it didn't include Halibel so I declined. Besides HR gave me a better one.

HR: Yes. through some negotiating with Halibel we came up with one. it will officially have Halibel, Apache, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, and Nel. There will be some more in the future but I won't say it yet.

**this next one is to the visards. are u guys pu**ys? cuz u all never fight beside your own allies...  
**  
Hiyori: Oh yeah. Why don't you say that to my face?

HR: Hey snaggletooth shut up.

Hiyori: Why you. 'makes a run to kill me but then gets stopped by Shinji but this got him a hit to the face via sandal. Then she gets stopped by Rezano and Ice.'

HR: Kensei since you're the most serious one of the vizards you answer.

Kensei: I don't know. It could be because every time we show there isn't anyone we can fight by ourselves. I fought Wonderwiser but it wasn't a major battle everyone saw my Bankai but that's it. **  
**

**Now Gin, why did u join Aizen? same to u er... what ever the name is...**

HR: Tousen's still knocked out when he got hit with a frying pan. Gin answer.

Gin: I joined Aizen so I could figure out a weakness to his zanpakuto and kill him for what he did to Rangiku.

Rangiku:Awww Thank you Gin. 'hugs Gin'

HR: Well that's all for now. 'Crash' What was that?

Ice: Apache got out.

HR: Well, where is she?

Ice and Rezano point behind me

HR: Ah Shit! 'get pulle dfrom behind into a room'

Ice: Bye everyone We got to go save HR see you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own bleach

I do own Rezano and Ice

Previously on Bleach: Questions & Dares: We found out Ichigo's secret, Kukaku went wild, Toshiro and Soifon got laid 'That's Captain Hitsugaya' 'Shut up' Rukia and Byakuya got beat up, me and Unohana had a private discussion, a few other things and oh yeah, I got raped by Apache. 'Don't ask'

HR: We have alot today so let's get started.

**number 14-daxlyn  
**

**since I've had some time to think on it I'm going to change my dare for Halibel and Ichigo. You probably wouldn't do it so instead for my dare Halibel has to nude tag team KY wrestle on a team with Youruichi against Nelliel and Ranguiku the winning team gets to fuck Ichigo at the beginning of the chapter that he is no longer a prude. The losing shinigami has to switch clothes with Yachiru without the size changing and the losing Arrancar has to switch cloths with Lillinette without the size changing than please describe them in some detail.**

HR: I'll try to describe them 'snaps fingers putting the girls in white t-shirt and bikinis' Rezano, you got the ring ready?

Rezano: Yeah.

HR: Alright girls begin.

The bell goes off and the girls charge. Halibel went against Nel and Yoruichi went for Rangiku. Tia and Nel were both evenly matched both trying to overpower the other, just then Nel slipped giving Tia the opening to get behind her and tackle her to the ground. Tia was on top Nel trying to get her arms but Nel then threw Tia off and got her in a head scissors. Now in her position Nel began to spank Tia's ass until she was moaning in pleasure.

Only the sound of another moan made us take our eyes off of them. To the other side of the ring Yoruichi and Rangiku were both trying to get the other into a bear hug. Their breast which were now see through were pressed and rubbing together. Rangiku whose tits were bigger slipped out of her shirt and over Yoruichi's. This gave Yoruichi a devious idea and started to suck on one of Rangiku's nipples making her scream. 'After that I got too distracted to write what else happened' The bell went off.

HR: 'snapped out of my trance' Huh? Oh yeah. And the winners are Halibel and Yoruichi. Go claim your prize. Nel and Rangiku go get changed.  
**  
**Nel and Rangiku went to the next room to change, when they came back most of the guys that weren't down from the fight, fainted.

For Rangiku, Yachiru's shihakusho was obviously too small. She managed to get her arms through and the sash in the front, but it was not able to cover her breast only stop under her nipples. The pants were the same and it seemed to rip revealing her ass that clenched her small panties.

For Nel it was sort of the same. The sleeves and legging fit. The shirt squeezed her breast together making them look bigger but it could not cover her nipples. The panties were the same, way too tight. She bent over to pull up the pants which were at her thighs but in doing so the panties tore off revealing her ass in all its glory, taking out the guys who just got back up from the first time.

HR: 'wiping blood off nose' Holy crap that was amazing. Thank you.

**zetherox**

**HR i dare you to give hichigo a physical form like the zanpakuto because i want to see what Halibel is going to do, what Zaraki is going to e.g. get into a fight, and if everyone tries to attack him.**

HR: That seems simple enough 'snaps fingers and Hichigo appears in his white shihakusho clueless about what happened to him last chapter'

Hichigo: Hey there Queen.

Halibel looks at him then turns her head uninterested.

Hichigo: What the hell?

Rezano: Dude she loves Ichigo not you. Besides don't you already have a girl?

Hichigo: What do you mean?

Rezano: HR got you someone to make up for what happened to you before.

Hichigo: What happened to me?

HR: Nothing. 'I come back with someone right behind me. Dark Rukia'

Dark Rukia: Hey there big boy see something you like.

Hichigo: 'drooling'

Dark Rukia: I'll take that as a yes. Come on lets go. 'Walks with Hichigo to the other room'

Ichigo: Why'd you do that?

HR: So we can get some sleep for once and not hear him complain about not getting laid.

Kenpachi: Hey where's my fight.

HR: When you learn not to destroy my house you'll get your fight.

**unknown**

**u know what hell reaper? why? why did u do it? im going to tell... anyone who will listen... i saw... them... which is why i call... the end of... hollow, human, and shiginami extinction... all men must die... besides 1... u got three days or else i will release it... the only one who can stop me is... aizen. but u will find that he has an idea of his own...**

Everyone: ... ... . ... ... ...

Ice: J? What did you do?

J? aka HR: Nothing! 'Ice & Rezano looks at me' I swear I didn't do anything this time.

Rezano: Then what the fuck was that?

HR: I don't know!

**InhumanNexus**

**To Apache and/or someone else of similar measurements *clears throat* What is the mathematical formula used to determine the area inside a pentadodecahedron?**

Apache: What the hell? How should I know?

**And if you can't answer that...Apache, I dare you to give Ichigo a lap dance *Epic face*  
**  
HR: Well Apache, do you know the answer?

Apache: No.

HR: Then giving Ichigo a lap dance.

Ichigo sits in a chair in the middle of the room. Music starts to play and Apache dances like a pro.

Ice: Hm. It makes you wonder if she's done this before.

Mila-Rose: I wouldn't be surprised.

Apache: What did you say, bitch?

They went back and forth until it escalates into a cat fight. They went at it and clothes went flying. People were placing bets, mostly on Mila-Rose, but I knew from experience that Apache was stronger than she looked 'trust me. It took both Rezano and Ice to pry her off me' at the end they were both naked, so it was a tie.

HR: You two get dress. Next is...

**xNamikazeKyuubix**

**Yo just found this story and found it to be rather funny, though I would appreciate it if you actually 'used' the M-rated status you listed this as. You know actually including the lemons and everything cause kinda dull on that front for me.**

HR: Wish I could but I can't, because in my opinion I suck at writing lemons. But if anyone wants to send me one to put in this, they could.

**For Dares: -I dare Ichigo to have a foursome with Sode no Shirayuki, Benihime, Tobiume and Suzumebachi(you can make her bigger).**

HR: OK. 'snaps fingers turning Suzumebachi bigger'

Suzumibachi: 'eyeing Ichigo' Hm. I wonder if the rumors are true.

Tobihime: What rumors?

Suzumibachi: 'whispers in Tobihime's ear making her blush bright red'

The girls run and drag Ichigo away.

Rezano: We won't see him for a while.

**- I dare Ishida to walk into a gay bar wearing tight, black leather pants ONLY. snickers.**

Uryu: HR can you take down your 'don't kill the reviewer' policy?

HR: No, now go.

Uryu: Shit. 'puts on leather pant' where's the gay bar?

HR: I don't know, let's ask. Yo Aizen where is the nearest gay bar?

Aizen: About seven blocks away. 'catches his mistake' Wait I mean how should I know.

Rezano: Too late dumbass, we already know.

We leave and are now in front of the bar.

Uryu: Do I really have to do this?

HR: Yes. Good luck.

He walks in. an hour later he comes back.

Ice: What happened?

Uryu: Nothing. I just talked to some people and had a few drinks, but I also saw something else in there.

Ice: What?

Uryu: I'll tell you later.

HR: Ok. Let's go back. 'back home'

**For questions:**

**To Aizen- Dude I have to ask, are you gay? You have the Hogyoku that defies reality and shit but you don't give yourself a harem of hot women, instead you hang around with those two! *Points accusingly at Gin and Tousen***

Aizen: 'sweating nervously' I am not gay.

Uryu: Really, that isn't what I heard.

HR: What did you hear?

Uryu: Aizen goes to that bar every day, and here's my proof 'show a picture of Aizen dancing in the bar with 5 other guys' they were giving these out for free.

Aizen: Lies all lies I tell you.

Ice: The proof is right there, so your secrets out not that we didn't already know.

**To Yoruichi- Why doesn't the electrical impulses from your Shunko mode send you into spasms of orgasmic pleasure? ._.**

Yoruichi: Because it shocks my opponents not me. If it did shock me then I would be using it much more often.

**- Do you have a fetish for appearing nude before guys or is it just Ichigo?**

Yoruichi: no, it's just really funny to see his reaction. But because it doesn't really work on him anymore I have to find a new target. 'looks around and sees Hanataro' and I think I have.

**To Ulqiorra- How does it feel to walk around with a 10-inch dildo shoved up your ass for the entirety of your appearence on Bleach? And how do you feel about the creators potraying you that way?**

Ulquiorra: It itches.

Ichigo: now how do you really feel?

Ulquiorra: It's annoying.

HR: This is getting us nowhere.

Ice: Yo HR, a package came for you.

HR: Who is it from?

Ice: Rai.

HR: Okay 'opens it to reveal a camera with a paper next to it.' True feelings camera, show what a person's really feeling inside. Convenient. How that 12 year old kid can make something like this I will never know. 'points it at Ulquiorra' Again how do you really feel?

Ulquiorra: 'through camera' I'm pissed. I hate those guys. They make me act like that the entire time, then when I finally start to change and show some emotions they kill me off. That's bullshit.

HR: And now we know.

**To Harribel- How often do you have a foursome between you and your three fractions?**

Halibel: never because usually it would be a fivesome with Ichigo.

**darkmachines**

**I'm back and really for some fun. Also chapter 1 of my story is done if you like to read it.**

**Before I start I to ask if Baraggan the one true King Of Hueco Mundo is a better leader then Aizen.**

HR: In my opinion they're both suck at being leaders. Aizen for obvious reason. Baraggan would slater half of his subordinates just because he was bored. They both suck.

**First I want you to tie Zommari to a chair and make him watch this video I made called "A Thousands was to Kill Aizen."**

HR: 'snaps fingers sending Zommari into a soundproof room tied in a chair with TV running' Didn't want to listen to that guy rant on and on about Aizen so I did it quick.

**Next here are though gifts I brought. First of Starrk, here the Iron Man suit to wear, so have fun.**

Starrk: 'in Iron Man suit' Why do I have to put on this heavy thing?

Rezano: Think of it this way. In that suit Lilynette can't disturb you while you sleep.

Starrk: Really 'puts on helmet' ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lilynette: Why'd you take away my fun?  
**  
****Next I bought some character uniforms for the new Mortal Kombat game and who ever wear a uniform get that character powers.**

HR: It's been a while since I played Mortal Kombat. I can remember playing it when i was little and getting freaked out by all the fatalities. I don't know much about it now so they will only do the fatalities. After they die they'll be revived

**So, Halibel wear Sindel's costume, Apache wear Kitana's costume, Mila Rose wear Jade's uniform, and Sun-sun wear Mileena's costume and all of you try your new powers on any one you want.**

Halibel uses** Migraine **on Aizen**.** She screams into Aizen's ear and the opposite half of his head explodes.

Apache uses **Splitting Headache **on Nnoitra. She drives one of her fans into his stomach and opens it up, slicing through the front. She then does the same to his head. His lifeless body falls back.

Mila-Rose uses **Half Mast **on Nnoitra**.** she kicks him into the air and plants her staff into the ground, when he fall he get impaled by the staff, she then rips off his head and sticks it at the top of the staff.

Sun-Sun uses** Be Mine **on Aizen. She throws both of her sais into the Aizen's torso. She then walks over to him and seductively embraces him, only to rip his head off and chew on it. But instead of throwing it to the ground and moaning pleasure like I thought she would, she drops to her knees and throws up.

Sun-Sun: 'wiping her mouth' Oh my god, that was disgusting.

HR: Somehow that doesn't surprise me.

**Next Hitsugaya wear Sub-Zero's costume and us your new ice power on anyone.**

Toshiro uses **Spinal Smash **on Aizen**.** Toshiro rips Aizen's spine and skull out through his chest. He then freezes Aizen's body and smashes it with the spine.

**Soifon wear Scorpion's uniform and try out your new powers on anyone.**

Soifon uses **Split Decision **on Urahara: She unsheathes her sword and slices his torso. She then cuts his throat and delivers a powerful kick which sends Urahara's torso and head off his body. As the head comes falling down, she slices it vertically in half.

**Byakuya wear Smoke's costume and try out your new smoke power on anyone.**

Byakuya uses **Tremor **on Koga Kuchiki: Byakuya does the "**Smoke Towards**" move, and goes through Koga. When he reappears, Koga begins to internally combust, and then falls to pieces from the endothermic heat starting with the top of his skull separating from the mandible and the rest of the body from key joints of his body.

**Finally Ichigo wear Ermac's costume and try out your new telekinesis powers on anyone.**

Ichigo uses **Mind Over Splatter **on Aizen: Ichigo lifts Aizen into the air and tears off all of his limbs mutilating his body in the process, then he smashes Aizen headfirst into the ground causing his head to collapse.

Ichigo then uses **Pest Control **on Yammy: He shrinks Yammy with his powers. He starts running around in fear, Ichigo walks forward and crushes him with his foot.

**That it for now, next time I might bring some Mortal Kombat character with me so some of you can fight them.**

HR: Dude I said I don't want people from other place coming here. I might do that later if I get bored but not now. If you bring them here I'm throwing them out _'but I wouldn't mind if he brought mileena and kitana'_  
**  
****RyuKaisir**

**I have another list:**

**Ulquiorra, do you hate me for daring Grimmjow to make out with Orihime?**

Ulquiorra: Yes

**HR, can you please (when you change Ichigo from his prude self to a non-prude version of himself) have him do #8 from my last review?**

HR: Alright, alright, alright. Girls go have your fun.

Girls: Yay! 'drags Ichigo away'

HR: 'sighs' I know I wanted to give Ichigo a break because of what i read other people made him do but this is a little too much.

**Tatsuki, do you love Ichigo?**

Tatsuki: 'first one to come back' Yes like a sister loves a brother. Not including when we had sex this time and the last because come on what girl wouldn't do him.

**Rukia, do you think you've been punished enough for the pain you've caused Ichigo?**

Rukia: Yes. I only hit him when he deserves it.

**Ichigo, same question as Rukia.**

Ichigo: To be honest, yes. She might be an annoying little midget but I don't hate her.

**Now for the dares *Evil grin*:**

**Ulquiorra have sex with Orihime in any form you want.**

Ulquiorra and Orihime froze, look at each other and blushed like a tomato. We were surprised because no one even thought that Ulquiorra could blush. Ulquiorra then grabs Orihime's hand and sonidos away.

Ice: Hm that was interesting.

**Byakuya don't help Rukia at all this chapter, or you must fight Ururu, Kenpachi, Nnoitra (if he's off the ceiling), and Ichigo in Final Gasuga Tensho Form (at the same time).**

HR: Sorry Byakuya's not here right now please leave a message after the beep. Beep.

Ichigo: Where is he?

Rezano: Trying to hunt down Rangiku. He found out what she did with those pictures of him and Renji.

Ichigo: Is she gonna be alright?

HR: Probably.

Ice: You do know that if she dies, Haineko will be gone too.

HR: Hm 'disappears. 5 minutes later I come back with Rangiku and a bloody unconscious Byakuya' There problem solved.

**Rukia if you said yes to my question and Ichigo agrees you must fight every woman Ichigo has had sex with so far. If you said yes but Ichigo disagrees you still have to fight them but with them wile they are in their released form or highest Zanpakuto release. If you said no and Ichigo agrees you must fight Nelliel, and Halibel in their release forms.**

HR: Give me a second 'looks over pervious chapters on computer' Halibel, Apache, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, Yoruichi, Nel, Shirayuki, Soifon, Tatsuki, Benihime, Tobiume, Suzumebachi, and Unohana minus Rukia. Damn that's a long list. Sorry Rukia.

The fight begins and ends just as quickly. Then I revive Rukia.

Ice: How long was that?

Rezano: about a minute.  
**  
****Ichigo spank every women you've ever had sex with for 10 minutes twice ending with the one you love the most.**

Girls: YAY! 'turns around bents over and shakes their asses' Come on Ichigo don't keep us waiting. 'goes into room'

Ichigo: 'jaw dropped and drooling. shunpo's to the room'

HR: Okay. Since I was the only one to stay conscious last time I'll be the one to monitor them to make sure they're doing the spanking and nothing else.

Rezano: And why are Haineko and Zabimaru going with you.

We stop and turn around.

HR: Well uh. No reason. 'runs into the room'

Ice: Knew that was going to happen.

4 hours later everyone minus Ichigo and Halibel come out.

Ice: Where are the other two?

HR: They'll be here in a little bit

**vampire13princess**

**Well I'm tired of all the sex dares so I'm gonna do a few silly ones! ^.^**

HR: THANK YOU! Finally someone listen to what I said earlier.

**1. Kid Nel dress up as Michael Jackson, and dance and sing "Thriller"!**

HR: 'snap fingers turning Nel into her kid form' Nel do you know the song?

Nel: Yup 'sings and dances great'

Everyone applauds

**2. Lock Grimmjow in a room with Yachiru, in his Resserecion ((since Yachiru loves cats)) after she has had 5 pounds of candy... for an hour! XD**

Grimmjow: I don't know what the big deal is. 'does not know what Yachiru does when she sees a cat or when she's hopped up on sugar'

HR: Okay then go.

Grimmjow goes in with Yachiru. Seconds later we hear screaming.

Rezano: Should we help him?

HR & Ichigo: Nah.  
**  
****3. Ulquiorra... Smile! : )  
**  
Ichigo: He's been smiling ever since he came out of that room with Orihime  
**  
****4. Renji I dare you to take out your rubberband, then put on a pink tutu and dance to "I Whip My Hair Back And Forth"!**

HR: NO! FUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK NO! I DESPISE THAT SONG WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING! My mom and sister got my niece addicted to that damn song and played it every fucking day! I can't stand it!

Rezano: At least you got used to that single ladies song when she was stuck on that.

HR: Don't remind me.  
**  
****5. I dare Ulquiorra to dye his hair "Senbonzakura Pink"! : )**

Ulquiorra: Sure. 'dyes his hair with no problem'

Ice: I think because of RyuKaisir's dare he'll probably do whatever anyone ask him to do at this point.  
**  
****I'll try to think of more for the next chappie! ^.^**

**P.S.- Im not trying to be mean, but could you ask darkmachines to stop describing his story/dimension... It's getting kinda annoying... : /**

HR: Yeah I got to agree with you.

darkmachines. I don't mind people advertising their stories, but only once. From now I'm not putting any more of your story here.  
**  
****naruhina fan  
**

**Hey, I'd like to join Xemmnas in the Nnoitra-bashing...if you can get him out of the ceiling. Matter of fact, if you can get both him and Aizen out, I want Ichigo, in his Final Getsuga Tenshou form (I think that's the one with the long black hair and red eyes, right?), to kick them both where it hurts as hard as he can.**

HR: Ichigo transform.

Ichigo changes and most of the girls faint, the ones who don't, turn around with blood dripping on the ground.

HR: Aizen's first so go ahead.

Ichigo lines up in position and hit the spot where it hurts sending him through the roof.

HR: 'looking at the hole' ... ... ... ... ... I think we should have done this outside.

Rezano & Ice: You think.

30 minutes later

HR: Is he ever coming back down.

Ice: I think Ichigo sent him into orbit.

HR: That's not good. How the hell are we gonna get him down.

Ichigo: Who cares?

HR: Right. It looks like Nnoitra got out of this.

Nnoitra: Thank god.

HR: He won't be saying that for long.

**Next, with Ichigo acting like a prude again after he does this, I want any girl from the series with big boobs to take off their tops and suffocate him with said chests. Tie him up if you have to.**

HR: Who's still awake?

Ice: Tia and Rangiku.

Tia and Rangiku both squeezes Ichigo's head between there breast causing him to revert to him normal form.

Rezano: He lasted longer this time.

Ice: Probably because he had a lot of practice holding his breath.

**Lastly, HR, that kido you used on Rukia? Can you use it on all the big boobed girls and lock them in a room with prude Ichigo? Btw, don't let them out until they're pregnant.**

HR: Due to what happened to me last chapter I'm banning that kido. At least until we can construct a room that can hold those girls until they calm down.

**beedrillx21**

**I love this fic and I got a dare or tow.**

**Ichigo dose the scene from blade 2 best fight scene.**

HR: This is gonna be cool 'snaps fingers turning room into the scene' Ichigo stand up there. Rudobone make some of your subordinates and wait. Is everyone in position, ok begin.

Ichigo fall into the pool of blood, walks out, kicks ass and then cuts Rudobone in half.

HR: Next  
**  
****Grimmjow dose the scene from mortal kombat whre liu kan vs reptile only grimmjow fights him.**

HR: I'm making a clone of Grimmjow because the real one is still locked in the room with Yachiru 'snaps fingers changing terrain and bringing reptile here' Grimmjow kill him quick so he doesn't cause too much harm.

The two of them fight for a while and then Grimmjow kicks reptile outside. Once outside here tries to attack the first person he sees, me. He runs at me and when he gets close I grab his head and crush it on the floor.

Rezano: That wasn't really smart.

Ice: Well he was a reptile.

Rezano: Good point

**Renji dose the scene from devil may cry 4 where dante vs agnus with dordonii.  
**  
HR: Renji here's a gun. Now begin.

Dordonii: 'spot light on him' It was my assumption that those demons would prove far inferior in the face of your tactics.

Renji: You summon and kill… summon and kill… I fail to see the logic here. Is sanity the price to pay for power?

Dordonii: Humans… they are but stubborn and foolish. It takes a journey to Hell for them to accept and praise their God. A fact that tickles irony's judgment.

Renji: 'Renji shoots in the air' And your judgments interest me not. For I'm here… to reclaim… what is rightfully mine.

Dordonii: Yamato! That is what you seek... And that is why I wait in your path!

Renji: You will fumble in your opposition of my quest. Though I encourage! For an opportunity to battle a being of such grand delusion as you is a sweet fortune!

Everyone: 'clapping'

Rezano: That was a great performance.

**Ichigo dose the dance scene from the mask with soi fon. Because this would be funny and maybe cool and they have to do the kissing part too.**

HR: For this I'm going to make Soifon a few inches taller. 'snap fingers changing everything' Start the music.

Ichigo puts on his mask and dances with Soifon. They dance perfectly and when the kiss comes up Ichigo takes off his mask and they make out for an hour until Halibel breaks them apart.

Soifon: Oh come on. I was enjoying that.

Halibel: 'glares at Soifon' Not anymore.

**LAWLS117**

**Well fist off I want to say hi to everybody then you should have zangetsu wear 60's clothing with remji and hichigo and let them get so stoned.**

HR: I said it before and I'll say it again NO DRUGS.

**number 14-daxlyn**

**For my dare Halibel has to nude tag team KY wrestle on a team with Youruichi against Nelliel and Ranguiku the winning team gets to fuck Ichigo at the beginning of the chapter that he is no longer a prude. The losing shinigami has to switch clothes with Yachiru without the size changing and the losing Arrancar has to switch cloths with Lillinette without the size changing than please describe them in some detail. For Nnoitra lock him in a room with an indestructible TV that only plays ether Barny or Telly tubies until he swears to serve Nelliel for 3 chapters and each time he disobays her he is thrown back in the room.**

Rezano: Why'd you put this up again?

HR: Because he put more this time. 'snaps fingers putting Nnoitra in the room. three seconds'

Nnoitra: Please I beg of you let me out of here. I promise to serve Nel. So for the love of god let me out.

HR: 'snaps fingers' Ok. Nel you now have a servant.

**Xemmnas**

**Hey, just wanna say thanks to Tia, Nel, Rangiku and a very big thanks ... very big, round, warm, soft, naked pair of brea... excuse me. (goes and takes a very VERY cold shower.)**

**Thats better, anyway a very big thanks to Kukaku it was so worth the loss of braincells from lack of oxygen.**

Kukaku: Any time.

**My dare is this, I dare Isshin to go up to Yamamoto and slap him strait on his bald head hard enough to leave a handprint.**

HR: This I got to see.

Isshin tiptoes behind Yamamoto and slaps him on the head as hard as he could leave a mark and waking him up.

Yamamoto: Huh? What happened? Why is everyone laughing?

HR: Nothing. Nothing at all.

**Also my question is for Ichigo. People say you suck at Kido and suppresing your reishi but has anyone bothered to train you in eaither.**

Ichigo: Your right, I never thought of that before.

**OH! Before I forget Nnoitra... MASHIRO KICK!**

CRASH!

Not even a second later Nnoitra smashes through the wall.

HR: nice kick Mashiro.

Mashiro: Thank you.

**Thats me done I'm off, see ya.**

HR: bye

**silent man**

**dare... alright Nemu. This is Mayuri Kurotsuchi.**

**Get me Uryu sample for me and bring it back to me.**

**Uryu. have fun in hell.**

Nemu: Hai Mayuri-Sama. 'grabs Uryu and drags him to another room'

Uryu: Hey wait. Let me go. 'door shuts'  
**  
****Ichigo how ya doing? I am gona have u... sleep... with your father!**

Ichigo: No!**  
**  
HR: Ichigo go ahead.

Ichigo: WHAT?

HR: It said sleep with him. It didn't say anything about having sex with him and don't you remember one of the rules 'No yaoi for HR, Rezano, and Ichigo'

Ichigo: Oh yeah I forgot. Can I knock him out first so he won't be as annoying?

HR: Sure  
**  
****Final thing. everyone get in bunny suits with bunny masks and show yourself to Rukia.**

Everyone: No!

HR: Just do it.

Everyone: Why!

HR: Because I said so or do you want to do one of my dares.

Everyone paled and they do it.

Rukia: Yay! Chappy everywhere!

Everyone: 'looks at me' Hey Why aren't you dressed up?

HR: Because I'm not an idiot.

Everyone starts to get changed

HR: Hold on. Chimpette, Haineko keep them on.

Chimpette: Oh so you like this.

HR: Yes very much.

Haineko: Well then we'll just have to show you what we can do in them later.

HR: I look forward to it.

Rezano: Dude, We got a show to finish.

HR: Oh yeah sorry.

**Buyuaka. i still think ur a emo but now... ik ur gay. Heres proof. 515142_1281680599092_**

We were not able to see those pictures

Byakuya: I am not gay.

**Toshrio so ur not gay... are u sure? cuz ik all and always will.**

Toshiro: For the last time I'm not gay, and it's Captain Hitsugaya

**Aizen answer the question are u gay? if u are here is a yaoi picture for ya 515142_1281680599092_.**

Aizen: No I'm not.

Everyone: Yes you are!

**JK. Ichigo..**

HR: Well that's it. It was a pretty good day.

Grimmjow: Easy for you to say. 'comes back ripped apart' You didn't have to deal with that pink haired psychopath.

Rezano: Stop complaining.

Grimmjow: Oh yeah. Then why don't you two try it.

HR: Hm. Okay we will.

Special announcement people, Next chapter send some dares to Me and Rezano. Remember no yaoi for either of us.

See ya


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own bleach

I do own Rezano and Ice

This chapter i might have two sets of dares from people.

Previously on Bleach: Questions & Dares: I brought Dark Rukia here, we found out Aizen is gay 'like we didn't already know', I beat up byakuya, more Ichigo spanking women, and Grimmjow and me had a bet.

HR: Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter. lets get started with...

**Chaos-Order-Oblivion**

**Alright I'm gonna get right to the dares.**

**Gin: Take your sword, and shove it deep in Aizens ass.**

Gin: That's nasty, do i really have to? That's more of a punishment for my zanpakuto than Aizen. 'sighs' fine 'shunpos behind Aizen' Oh Aizen got a present for you 'pulls zanpakuto back and' The next thing that happened was so disturbing we couldn't show it.

HR: Okay. Gin went to go get his zanpakuto serialized.  
**  
****  
Aizen: Jump into pit of Yaoi fangirls.**

Aizen was still not moving so i kicked him in the pit.  
**  
****  
Kenpachi: Fight a sugar crazed Yanchiru.**

Kenpachi: NO! Please no! Anything but that.

HR: Just do it.

Kenpachi: Fine.

They both go in my newly designed dimension room. It's basically another world in a door and it resets any time you open it and then close it.

5 minutes later Yachiru comes out dragging an out cold bloody Kenpachi.

HR: Ice, destroy that video of the fight. I don't think any of us should see that.

**I cant really think of any more dares, so heres some questions.**

**Grimmjow: Is catnip like weed to you?**

Grimmjow: To me yes, but HR hid it all away because it caused some different effects to the other feline type people here.

Yoruichi & Mila-Rose (streaks naked and runs around with their boobs jiggling around and shaking their asses at everyone making all the guys faint.)

Haineko (turns her into an animal in bed 'no pun intended'. Not a bad thing but then we would never leave my room)

Ggio (He starts singing like a country singer and trust me he sucks)

**Hichigo: What would you do if you became king?**

Hichigo: 'sticks head out of room' What I'm doing right now. 'a hand comes out and grabs him by the hair'

Dark Rukia: Where do you think you're going? Get back in here.

Hichigo: Yes dear. 'gets pulled in'

HR, Ichigo, & Rezano: He's whipped.

Ice: And you three aren't.

HR, Ichigo, & Rezano: Shut up!  
**  
****  
Aizen:Do you realize that you were never a threat to the soul king? My reason for that question is that the soul king has squad zero which is full of uber powerful soul reapers, and if you were a threat they would just kill you. So yeah, your no threat.**

HR: He's still in the pit and none of us want to save him, but if he was here he'll probably say something like this 'I have the hogyoku, blah blah blah, I have transcended shinigami and hollow blah blah blah' the same shit. Next

**beedrillx21**

**Dude please update soon its killing me. Plus I kinda want to add some dares and questions.**

**Yumachica dose the dance from shake it up that kent boyd charatcer did. It invovles gace which you got and elegence.**

HR: Never seen that before but i found the video. 'we all watch' Yumichika go ahead.

Yumichika: Ha this should be easy and I'll do it beautifully 'he doesn't get at first but after a while he gets it right'

**Ulquiorra dose the smile from terminator 2 whit the chian gun too.**

We watch the movie and when we get to the part, we pause it.

HR: 'snaps fingers' here's a machine gun now smile.

Ulquiorra: 'holds gun and smiles' How's this?

Rezano: ok that does not look right.

**Ikkaku and keigo dose the all the funny scenes from cop out. Character line up:paul-keigo,ikkak-jimmy,kiyone-paul wife you figure out rest becuse thats all I remember who's in the movie.  
**  
HR: Hm, I've never seen that movie before.

We all see the movie

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

HR: HAHAHA Dude, I'm sorry we can't do it. It won't as funny. Oh my god hahaha.  
**  
****  
Ichigo dress up in master cheif's armor and do what cheif did by giving the covenet back there bomb and you to say the same lines cheif did with rukia as cortana.**

I snap my fingers changing the terrain and a few peoples attire. Ichigo is dressed up as master chief and Rukia as cortana. They do the scene perfectly.  
**  
****  
Now heres questioms.**

Ichigo why are you so prude.

Ichigo: Because I'm not a pervert and I respect women.

**Ichigo pop why do you act like a bonehead.**

Isshin: 'serious mode' When Masaki died, Ichigo and the girls were so depressed that I had to do something to help them and keep thier minds off of her death.

HR: I call half bullshit. Yes that would make sense why you act like that, but I talked to Ryuken and he said you always acted like that.

Isshin: Shit, they caught me.

Ichigo: it wasn't secret.

**Rukia did you start to have feelings for ichigo after a few episodes**

Rukia: 'blushing' Not at first. It was mostly when we fought Grand Fisher that my feelings for Ichigo changed, but because I was taken back to the soul society, there was no way for me to explore those feelings.

**Matchstick800**

**Hahahahahaha! Man, first time I really laughed from a fic... Anyway, I won't leave any dare or question except this: it seems odd to me that the characters for any dares you dislike always seem to be "indisposed" when said dare is brought up. Just a notice.**

HR: nah, it's mostly because someone has already killed them or something like that.**  
**

**Okay... Kept telling myself I would not let myself do this, but I will. Have younger Byakuya in a room full of girls, objective: don't get caught.**

HR: Now that's just cruel. Never the less it's still funny as hell so I'll let it happen 'snaps fingers' Byakuya the girls are in that room, go.

Younger Byakuya: Why should I listen to you?

HR: Because if you do it I'll tell you the secret of beating Yoruichi.

Byakuya: Fine 'goes into room' Why are the lights off?

he flips on the lights and the girls see him

Girls: So cute!

They all run and glomp Byakuya.

Ice: Do you really know the way to beat Yoruichi?

HR: I don't know, catnip.

**P.S if not possible, just have Yoruichi steal his hairtie again, that was very entertaining :p**

HR: He already did it.

**Keep up the writing! And I think I'll give A Hollow Heart a second chance now.**

HR: Thanks.

**silent man**

**hiyori. ur a pu**y! pus*y! and ur a lesbianso go F*** soi fon.**

Hiyori: What? I am not a lesbian.

HR: Doesn't matter you still got to do it. Don't worry. Soifon has experience in this.

Soifon: I do not.

HR: Yes you do now go.

**ichigo how does it fell to know that you are a toy to all other girls?  
**  
Ichigo: It's kind of annoying. Most of the time I'm on the bottom while the girls take turns. That isn't to say I don't enjoy it, It's just I'd rather have sex with one girl and take my time rather than many at the same time.  
**  
****  
P.S. HR your stories are good.**

HR: Thank you

**u do not make sense. apache and mila rose both seem to like chad.**

HR: When have I ever implied that?

**Vizard-in-Training**

**Hullow zaaaaiiirrr (me saying hello oddly...) well I have some dares and questions for all of you. First for the questions:**

**Orihime: my friend told me that when you trip it is impossible for you to get up on your own because your boobs cut off your air supply. Is this true or for that matter, is it possible to suffocate yourself with your breasts?**

Orihime: No I can get up, but I have to push off the ground I can't get up from the side of some reason. Also Yes I almost suffocated once.

**Grimmjow: has your mask ever gotten a cavity?**

Grimmjow: No, I don't use it to eat so why would it get cavities.

**Kenpatchi: has anyone ever cut off one of your hair spikeys in battle? If so what happened then?**

Kenpachi: I never notice. If someone's strong enough to do that then I'm too happy about the fight to care.

**Kon: oh, you pervert, well I have a perverted question for you. Since you are a mod soul, you didn't have a body to speak of before Ichigo got you, and Ichigo doesn't let you do anything bad with his body I assume... So, even though you act so naughty, are you in fact, still a virgin? :)**

Kon: That's not true. I'll have you know, I did lose it.

Ichigo: To whom?

Kon: Chappy.

Ichigo: How did... Never mind.  
**  
****  
now for some dares:**

**Ichigo: let Hichigo take over your body for a day preferably without turning into a hollowish creature, if possible.**

HR: Hichigo's busy right now. Besides i already gave him his own body.

**Hichigo: you are not allowed to kill people durring this period.**

Ice: That's saying if Dark Rukia doesn't kill him first, because they haven't stopped fucking since yesterday.

**Aizen: do not put hair gel in for a week.**

Aizen: NNOOOOO! My PRECIOUS HAIR GEL! 'gets kicked in the head'

HR: Shut the hell up! You're too loud!

**Gin: be a paparazzi/stalker of an espada of your choice and get as many photos and records of their daily life as possible.**

HR: That's a pretty good idea but I hope you don't mind if I change it a bit. Make it all the espada and a few of the other arrancar. We'll find out what they do next time.

**Thanks for reading and considering my requests. Ps. This is a hilarious story, I look forward to updates and may I hug Gin-Gin-Chan?**

Gin: Sure 'hugs her' 'i'm assuming you're a girl, if not sorry'

**LAWLS117**

**Sorry bout my last dare forgot the 'no drug' rule, insted have both Sandels-hat and yoruichi tell us and show us their Ban-Kai.**

HR: Alright, Show us.

Yoruichi & Urahara: Bankai! 'nothing happens'

Rezano: where are they?

Urahara: Mine is invisible and Yoruichi's is so fast no one can see it.

HR: Knew this was going to happen

**darkmachines**

**Hello everyone, first I want to said sorry and I'm out of my 'want people to read my stories phage'. So HR I hope we can still be friends Ok. **

HR: It's fine dude.

**Now lets get started, Ulquirra I dare you to talk like the terminator for the whole chapter.**

HR: You can't really tell the difference from how he talks now.

**Halibel I sorry to say, but I a big StarrkxHalibel fan and think you both make a great couple.**

Halibel: That would make sense. If i never met Ichigo I think me and starrk would have grown closer and then became a couple.

**I also think Grimmjow and Nelliel make a great couple too.**

HR: I don't really have an opinion on this.

**Hitsugaya I think I now way people like to call you gay because you last name has gay in it sorry man.**

HR:HAHAHAHAHA!

Toshiro: What's so funny?

HR: It's funny because I never noticed that before.

**Byakuya is it true you go crazy if anyone try to steal or eat you fish in you pound.**

Byakuya: No

HR: Oh really. Ichigo roll the film.

The video plays of Byakuya's home.

Yachiru: 'with cat paws, feet, and ears running with a fish' Thank you for the fish.

Byakuya: DAMN IT YACHIRU! I TOLD YOU TO STOP STEALING MY FISH!

Video stops

HR: Want to answer again

Byakuya: Yes, I do go crazy.

**Next I want Ukitake and Toshiro to do the 'Luke I'm your father' scene from Star Wars. Ukitake is Vader and Toshiro is Luke.**

HR: Make it fast; we got a lot more to do.

Ukitake: Toshiro I'm your father.

Toshiro: That' not true. That's impossible. And it's Captain Hitsugaya.

HR: Whatever, next

**Kenpanchi do you have a crush on Unohana because after all she is the most power woman in soul society?**

Kenpachi & Unohana: No!

Kenpachi: Why the hell would I have a crush on that scary woman? Because of her most of my division is scare of fighting because they don't want to get sent to the 4th.

Unohana: There is no way I would even consider going out with that insane, fight crazed, Blood thirsty lunatic. Because of his division I can never get a break. Besides I already have two people in my sights. 'looks at me and Ichigo, and blushes'

HR: Why do I have a bad feeling about that look she's giving us? I don't even want to know what she's thinking that involvse the both of us.

**Aizen I want to use your sword power to make Yamamoto every time he draws his sword to hear the song "Oh What a Night".**

HR: Aizen won't go near a zanpakuto let alone his own.

**Aizen are you a pervert because you make most of the female arrancar wear revealing clothes.**

HR: We all already know he's gay so he's not a pervert to women, but can you really complain about the clothes he makes them wear. I mean look at them, do really have a problem with their clothes.

**I dare all the female arrancar to beat up Aizen in their release forms.**

All the female arrancar go into their release form and kick Aizen's ass. Unfortunately i had to revive him.

**I'm sorry Aizen here have a cup of tea I made for you. ( which as sleeping pills in it.)**

Aizen: If you think this makes up for having me beat up than 'drinks tea' zzzzzzzz

**After Aizen a sleep, Shinji here a pair of scissor to get your revenge.**

Shinji: Thank you 'grinning with scissors in hand and cuts off all of Aizen's hair'

**Mayuri I dare you to take off your mask/make up and show everyone what you truly look like.**

HR: Rezano, fire hose please.

Rezano: Here you go 'hands me it'

Mayuri: Wait, what are going to do with that?

HR: What do you think? 'Sprays him with water taking off the makeup' would you look at that. He looks the same. I was worried we were gonna have another Rodobone incident.

**Charlotte I think you don't fit in with Baraggan's fraccion, I think you should be part of Nelliel's fraccion because she and her fraccion are goof and weird and you would fit in perfect with them.**

HR: I know I said anyone is allowed here but I changed my mind. That creature he/she whatever the hell it is isn't coming anywhere near here. Also side note the bount Yoshi is allowed here.

Yoshi: Why are you letting me here?

HR: because I have plans for you.

**Hozukimaru how do you feel about Ikkaku because in ever battle he fights, he always brakes you?**

Hozukimaru: No. If his opponent is so strong that I get broken who am I to complain? It's just an awesome fight.

**Gin here a giant mallet, so go crazy on Tosen.**

Gin: Thank you 'mallet in hand and smashes Tosen in the face for an hour'

HR: Does anyone know how to get blood out of carpet?

**Tesla I want you punch Nnoitra in the face, then hit his tongue with a hammer, then tie his to a chair and yell at him for not respecting you for all the year you had to be his fraccion and finally make out with Neliel in front of him and you can't said sorry after your done.**

Tesla: Are you serious? I can really do that.

Ice: Well Nnoitra is Nel's servant so ask her.

Tesla: Nel is it okay if i borrow him for a few minutes?

Nel: Go ahead.

Tesla: Thank you 'runs up to Nnoitra and punches him in the face' Gin can I borrow your mallet?

Gin: Sure 'hands him it'

Tesla: 'grabs Nnoitra's tongue and crushes it. We help tie him to the chair' this is for all the year you have disrespected me! 'slaps him' I've done everything for you and you never appreciated it 'slaps him again' I'm going to enjoy this 'grabs Nel and makes out with her for 5 minute' That felt good.  
**  
****  
Finally for the fans favorite dare I want Soifon and Ggio to make out.**

Soifon: 'back with Hiyori who is out' Fine 'goes over to Ggio and makes out with him' There happy.

HR: What's wrong with you?

Soifon: This girl. 'lifts up Hiyori' She was nervous and clumsy the whole time and when I was almost done she fainted.

HR: I thought you weren't a lesbian?

Soifon: I'm not.

HR: Alwell. Next is **beedrillx21 **again

**beedrillx21  
**

**Hr man thank you for useing my dares and i got more.**

**I dare ichigo to transform into his final hallow form the same way goku did when h transform into super saiyan 3.**

Ichigo: 'after watching the video and in Bankai' Ok, this is normal form. 'takes out mask with half of the face covered in rad markings' this is the first mask. 'change mask where it has two markings on his eyes' this is my second mask.'puts hand over mask' and is my final mask.'pulls down' AHHHHHHHH! 'the whole house starts to shake. After 10 seconds of yelling Ichigo is now in his vasto lorde form' am i done.

HR: Yeah you're good.

**From dead space 1, isaac fights necromorph hivemind but with strak as isaac in engineer suit level 5. Pm me for weapons.**

HR: Starrk get up, you have to fight this 'points at creature'

Starrk: 'grabs Lilynette, goes into resurrection, and kills it' There 'goes back to sleep.'

HR: Should have known he was going to do that.  
**  
****  
From halo 1 the ending scene where cheif and cortana escape the autum and halo but ichigo and rukia have to do it with ichigo in cheifs suite.**

HR: I think this one is the same as earlier.

**Ichigo and grimmjow dose the fight scene from the matrix where neo fought smith. And grimmjow dose the sceme where neo fought all thoes guys with the weapons in the mansion.**

We watch the movie. Later Ichigo and Grimmjow fight. Ichigo wins then Grimmjow does his fight and wins.

**number 14-daxlyn**

**Ok first off I am sorry about the resubmition but I thought that since the first one wasn't published I would have to resubmit it now for dares**

HR: its fine.

**I dare Ichigo to reenact the ending scene from zombieland as talahasee for when he was in the booth with clones and the original of grand fisher and nnoitra as the zombies.**

HR: Now that's not fair. I wanted to do something like that. Ice, Rezano let Ichigo borrow your guns.

They give Ichigo the guns and i snap my finger putting Ichigo in the booth and creating a bunch of zombie Grand fishers and Nnoitra. Ichigo kills them all and eats a twinkie.

**For Rezano try and copy the reloading scene at the beginning of DMC 4 where Nero threw the bullets up and cought them in his revolver.**

Rezano: 'throws bullets in the air spins around with his gun and catches them' I love doin that.

**For Hell Reaper I dare you too arm wrestle haineko for who is the Dom next time you fuck the winner chooses. and haineko has too wear one of those leather dominatrix outfits while arm wrestling you.**

HR: Haineko go get change.

She leaves. When she comes back my jaw drops. The outfit was tight around her body. It looked like her breasts were going to slip out at any second. The bottom half clung to her hips and barely covered her ass.

Ice: HR. HR. 'snaps finger in front of my face'

HR: 'shakes head' Huh? Oh yeah.

We get into position and i try to get focus but my eyes kept betraying me and stared at her cleavage. Haineko saw this and smirked.

Haineko: What's wrong HR? 'leans forwards pressing her boobs into the table' You seem distracted.

HR: 'gulp'

Ice: Ready set go.

Haineko pulls and slams my hand on the table.

Haineko: I win.

HR: You cheated.

Haineko: Don't be such a sore loser. Besides I'll make it up to you later. 'devious grin'

HR: I have a bad feeling about that.

**unknown**

**iam going to release it... join the dark side Aizen... we have gay bars.**

HR: Ooohhhhh, so you want Aizen. Why the hell didn't you say that the first time? You freaked me out. And no we can't let you have Aizen. As much as it pains me we need him here.

**Silent 117 Man**

**hantaro... i pity u... run... RUN!**

Rezano: Too late he's already face down in a pool of blood. 'All Hanataro fans gasp' Relax i mean from nose bleeds. He's fine.  
**  
****  
Okay... um HR when are u gona update ur a hollow heart story?**

HR: When I can. I'm kinda stuck.

**oh yes dare... *evil grin* haribel must be tied up and watch ichigo have sex with other woman. ( your choice)  
**  
Halibel: I'm fine with that.

HR: You're fine with that?

Halibel: Yes, As long as I have a turn after.

HR: Hm, she found a loophole. I think it's my choice on whom, so i pick Rukia.

Rukia: Huh me? why did you pick me?

HR: Because You deserve a break for once. Do you not want to.

Rukia: No i'll go, thank you. 'leave with Ichigo and Halibel'

**ef9283**

**Hi and thanks for reading this! Since you asked I dilivered. HR I dare to you to bring your mother on the show and introduce her to your girlfreinds or who ever you had sex with. She can't see anyone else.**

HR: Oh Fuck No! There is no way in hell I'm bringing my mom here.

Grimmjow: Too bad. You said it was easy now you know how we feel. You can't back out.

HR: FUUUUUUUUUCK!

Haineko: Come on HR, it can't be that bad.

HR: Oh yes it can.'sighs' lets just get this over with.

We walk to the door but Chimpette stops and turns around.

Chimpette: Why are you two coming? 'glaring at Apache and Unohana'

Apache: It said his girlfriends and the people he had sex with. We fall into that category.

Chimpette: Ok but when did you have sex with him. 'points at Unohana'

Unohana: last chapter.

HR: You girls coming or not.

The girls followed. 2 hours later we come back.

HR: 'hands over red face' Oh my god that was so embarrassing.

Ice: What happened? How'd she take the news.

HR: Better than I thought and that's all I'm saying.

Rezano: Girls?

Haineko: She was nice. A little shocked when he told her but accepted it. The only little problem she had was the age difference between him and Unohana.

Ichigo: Then why is he so embarrass.

Chimpette: because of what we were taking about and the pictures she showed us.

Apache: Most of his photos he wore the same bored expression, but that naked baby picture of him was so cute.

Unohana: It' kind of hard to believe he's as big as he is now.

HR: Shut up! I had enough of that.

Grimmjow: Come on HR lighten up it's not that bad.

HR: Don't make me throw you back in that room with Yachiru. 'Grimmjow shuts up' That's what I thought, next.

Ichigo: Wait, you were supposed to bring your mom here.

HR: Opps. Too late now, the show most go on.

**RyuKaisir**

**Hello again. Okay like last time I have a list of questions and some dares to go with them:**

**Ulquiorra, last time I asked if you hate me you said yes, now do you love me like a brother now or do you still need more of a reason not to hate me?**

Ulquiorra: No, I don't hate you anymore.

**Hichigo, do you want a rematch with Ichigo?**

Hichigo: Not really. 'pulled back in'

**HR, Rezano, and Ice, what happened with Zommari? Also has Aizen landed yet or is he still M.I.A.?**

HR, Rezano & Ice: Oh yeah, we forget he's still in there. Alwell

**Ichigo, who are the 3 girls you liked spanking the most?**

Ichigo: I guess Halibel, Unohana and Rangiku.

**Byakuya, why do you always try and protect Rukia?**

Byakuya: I made a promise to my late wife and myself to protect her. Even then she is my sister, i will protect her.

**Okay dare time:**

**Ulquiorra, if you said yes to my question and love me like a brother, pick any too girls that aren't taken by HR, Rezano, or Ice, and Halibel is off limits too and go have sex with them. If you said no then go have sex with Orihime till the middle of the next chapter.**

Ulquiorra: All I'll need is Orihime and no one else.

Orihime: 'blushing' Thank you Ulquiorra. 'they start making out not making a move to the room. When they start taking off their clothes i teleported them there'

HR: That was close.

**Ichigo, spank who ever the 3 you said you like spanking the most the #1 gets 30 minutes #2 gets 20 minutes and #3 gets 10 minutes. If Unohana and Halibel are in the top 3 double the time if Tatsuki is in it too it gos to x10 and they can dock it till they want to be spanked again if they want.**

HR: So the time is 1 hour for Halibel, 40 minutes for Unohana, and 20 for Rangiku. Girls go.

They leave and come back 3 hours later.

**HR, Rezano, and Ice strip naked and run a 50 mile triathlon with every girl in Bleach chasing you.**

HR: Ok.

We start to take our clothes and already we hear the girls cheering us on. We take off our final piece of clothing and the girls are all drooling.

Ichigo: On your mark get set go! 'fires starter gun'

We run like hell with all the girls on our tails. 2 hours later we come back with lipstick and scratch marks all over.

HR:'panting' Some might say getting chased by a mob of sexy women would be a dream come true, but that was hell.

**Byakuya, fight Rukia at your full power. If you don't want to (HR make sure they are outside) then fight Ururu, and Kenpachi at the same time without using any kido.**

Byakuya choose to not fight Rukia. The three of them go to the dimension room. And the same thing happened like earlier but this time Ururu is the one dragging them out.

**Isshin, Grab Halibel's ass and breasts.**

Isshin comes from behind Halibel and gropes her ass and breast.

**Halibel don't punish him. Ichigo, Hichigo, and Zangetsu, you three punish him. *Runs like a bat out of Hell***

10 seconds later he's on the floor beaten with Ichigo standing over him in final Getsuga form.  
**  
****  
Hichigo, if you want a rematch with Ichigo then you can have one Ichigo has to be in second bankai, and you have to be in the second hollow form, (HR find a planet they can fight on)**

HR: Hichigo said no.

**Moncada**

**Dares, dares, dares. Ok sounds silly enough for me to participate!**

**So there is way too much nude flesh running loose, so first of all free body paint for all! … Yeah it's actually just normal paint … sue me. ^^**

All of us get painted

**So let's start:**

**1 Halibel's fraccion gets a trip to the amusement park, they may choose 2 arrancars to go with them … and pay for everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, they want.**

Three of them: Thank you. We'll have Nnoitra and Baraggan to pay for everything.

**2 Rukia, I dare you to catch the energizer bunny and slaughter it!**

Rukia: NO!

HR: The faster you do it the fewer problems you'll have

Rukia: Fine 'catches the bunny and kills it, but it gets back up. She kills it again but it gets back up'

Ice: Damn, it just keeps going and going and going and going and going...

HR: Stop that!  
**  
****  
3 Halibel and Ichigo I dare both to spend the free time without the disturbing faccion in the bathtube… without touching each other! You may thank me later for the boost in your relationship.**

Ichigo & Halibel: What the point then. Fine.

They leave for like an hour and comes back holding hands blushing.

HR: How'd it go?

Ichigo: It was relaxing. We just talked the whole time we found out a lot about each other. Thanks Moncada

HR: Ok next.

**4 Dares for you … ok can do. HR, I dare you to drink a cup of Tea, which Yachiru will prepare for you.**

Rezano & Ice: OH HELL NO! 'grabs Kukaku, Ururu, Ichigo and Halibel and runs outside'

Ichigo: Hey what the hell?

Rezano: We needed to get out of there fast.

Halibel: Why? What's wrong?

Ice: You guys don't know do you. HR has a little problem with sugar. Usually he can eat sweets just fine, but when his sugar rush starts...

HR: 'from inside' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ice & Rezano: That happens.

Ururu: Why did you take just us?

Rezano: Because I didn't want Kukaku to get hurt and you're too young to see what he is probably going to do.

Ichigo: What about us?

Ice: You're a host too and we forgot to tell you. If you knew you would have taken Halibel with you.

Halibel: How long until he calms down?

Rezano: Don't know. Let go see a movie in the mean time.

They leave and come back 3 hours later. The house now had a few broken windows and a few people on the ground in the front.

Ichigo: What happened here?

They walk inside. The place is completely destroyed; people were knocked out all over the place. They go to the room where we usually are to find five people still awake. Haineko, Chimpette, Apache, and Unohana are in a daze all blushing with the after sex glow around them. Me, I finally come down from my sugar high.

HR: 'looks around' Holy crap. Did I do this?

Group who came back: Yes.

Kukaku: What did you do to them? 'points at girls'  
**  
**HR: Not sure exactly. 'looks around' Oh crap it's gonna take me a while to fix this.

**Oh and the last … somebody should distract Aizen while doing this:**

HR: I think I threw him out of the house.

**5 Gin, I dare you to bake a cake for Aizen ... an exploding cake … full of acid spiting ants! We all know he deserves it.**

HR: He's out too. I'm sorry to say this but due to all of this we can't do it. Next chapter we will.

**PS: Yeah, sry if my English sucks, not my native language…**

HR: It's alright. That's all we have for now just got to make some announcements.

1. You can still send Me, Rezano and Ice dares but nothing involving my family.

2. We're gonna have beedrillx21 OC as a guest for the next 2 chapters his name is blade.

3. Rezano will not be here for the next chapter.

Rezano: Why, where am I going?

HR: I'm putting up a new chapter for A New Arrival. you got to be there.

Rezano: That something I don't get. Why did you make it so that me and Kukaku just have a one night stand and not much else?

HR: I didn't plan it like that, It just ended up that way. At first I was trying to pair you with Isane and maybe her sister too but now, I don't know.

Anyway I'll see ya later.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

I do own Rezano and Ice

Beedrillx21 owns his OC Blade

Also, when I was making correction some stuff did not save the first time. so if any one sees something out of place, please tell me in a PM.

Previously on Bleach: Questions & Dares: Gin got his sword dirty, young Byakuya got glomped, Gin became a paparazzi, Aizen got beat up. Again. Tesla got pay back. Haineko beat me in arm wrestling. 'She cheated' 'stop pouting;' I showed my mom my girlfriends and I destroyed my house.

HR: Hey everyone and welcome to a new chapter. **Vizard-in-Training **Gin will give us the pictures of a random arrancar; we'll show them at the end of the chapter. Right now we're waiting for Blade Beedrillx21 OC, who will replace Rezano for a little while. This chapter no one's getting out of dares. If you try, Blade will force you to do it and I'm giving him the ok to do whatever it takes to make you do it too.

Rezano: How long is this guy going to take I got to get going.

Just then we hear a motorcycle along with gun shots. We look out the window and see a man on a motorcycle being chased by about 50 demons.

HR: That looks like him. Rezano go help him.

Rezano: Fine.  
He opened the window and jumped down. When he hit the ground he ran full speed to blade. Half way there a demon jumped in front of Blade's bike causing him to jump off. He shot the demon that crashed his bike and began to kill the rest of them. After the tenth demon died Blade sensed one behind him so he swung his sword around only for it to meet black and red steel.

Blade: Who are you?

Rezano: Rezano. Your Blade right?

Blade: Yeah. 'lowers sword' Sorry about, thought you were a demon.

Rezano: Well technically I am.

Blade: Oh really. 'grabs guns points it at Rezano's head which Rezano has done also'

Rezano: Yeah really. You got a problem with. 'Smirking'

Blade: As a matter of fact 'click' I do.

Gun fire goes off and two bodies hit the floor. Two demons that were standing behind the two were dead.

Blade: But I guess I can overlook that for now.

Rezano: 'rolls eyes' Gee thanks. Now can we hurry and kill these things already I got places to be.

A minute later ten demons remained.

Blade: What do you say we finish this in one shot?

Rezano: Fine by me 'raises sword and red energy swarms around it' **Death Scar**'brings it down releasing two waves of red demonic energy that cuts the ground as it heads towards its target'

Blade: Time for some divine punishment **Dragons Fury. **'Blade swings his swords creating a hellish fire incinerating everything in its path'

The two attacks hit and create a giant exposition, killing everything near it.

Rezano: That was easy. 'sheathing weapon' you're pretty good.

Blade: 'does same' As are you.

They turn around and seconds away from being crushed by a giant fist.

Rezano & Blade: Fuck 'hands goes to swords but stop when they notice that the demon that was going to crush them was frozen solid' _What the hell?  
_**  
**Ice: If you two idiots would have been paying attention I wouldn't have had step in. Rezano hurry up and go. You're already late.

Rezano: Shit I forgot. 'runs' See ya later. 'vanishes'

Ice: Blade we have to go to the house now.

Blade: Ok. Lead the way.

2 minutes later at the house.

HR: It's nice to meet you blade. 'shakes hand'

Blade: Like wise. 'shakes hand'

HR: Everyone this is Blade. Now let us begin.

**Zangoron**

**Yo guys. Been a while. I know for a fact that ichigo is one happy man do to fucking some of the hottest girls in bleach. So because of this I'm giving you a $600,000 black card that is your name to go shopping at the mall of America. You will also have to take the following five women with you: Yoruichi, Harribel, Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung- Sun. The money will pay travel and a place to stay. Also, ichigo, take the to a movie or two because there are some good ones out now. Plus look at two clothes lines called Helix and Tap Out, they have some good stuff. Also be second Ban Kia form but no power just looks.**

Ichigo: '2nd form' Thanks, but this is gonna be both heaven and hell. I'm gonna enjoy spending time with the girl and seeing how sexy they look in different outfits, but it's also a man worse nightmare going shopping with your girlfriends.

Halibel: Oh come on Ichigo. It won't be that bad. Plus I can also show you 'whispers in Ichigo's ear making him turn red'

Ichigo: 'runs to the door' Hurry up girls lets go.

HR: What did you say to him?

Halibel: Oh nothing. 'leaves and is followed by the others'

** Also HR, will Yoruichi be part of the harem that your making for Hollow Heart.  
**  
HR: No she's not. I thought about that for a little while but I went against it.

**Brzinger1390**

**Brzinger1390 here. I got a dare**

**First adultify Yachiru,then have any bleach guy kiss her with kenpachi in the room**

HR: Why do I have a bad feeling about this? 'snaps fingers turning her into an adult'

After seeing Yachiru's new form most of the guys faint. It looked like someone combined the bodies of Rangiku, Nel, Yoruichi, and Halibel together. Add the fact that she was also wearing her cat costume made her look all the more sexy.

HR: 'not affected in the least' Ok Yachiru. Who's the lucky guy?

Yachiru: 'looks around and sees Hanataro' Oh Hana-Chan. Come here. 'She jumps and tackles Hanataro'

HR: 'looks at Kenpachi' You alright fine with that?

Kenpachi: I don't care. If it was one of you guys ide have to kill you, but look at him. 'points at the struggling Hanataro' No matter how you see it, he's already in enough trouble.

HR: True.

**MizoreShirayukiFan**

**1. I dare Blade to be in a hot tub with Nel, Rangiku, and Orihime. They must be naked.**

HR: Ok, Blade, Nel, Rangiku, Orihime the Hot tube is outside go on ahead.

They left.

Ice: HR, are you sure Blade won't kill them if they try to jump him.

HR: Not to worry. I took precautions. I sent Ulquiorra and Toshiro to join them to watch over the three girls.

30 minutes later they come back. Ulquiorra and Orihime were hugging. Blade was relatively calm but he looked a little annoyed. Rangiku and Nel were both hugging Toshiro

HR: See ice, I told you it would be fine.  
**  
****2. I dare Ichigo to spank Rukia in front of Byakuya while Yachiru steals fish from his pond.  
**  
Blade: Rukia assume the position.

Rukia takes off her pants and bend over Ichigo's knee. He proceeds to spank her as she moans his name. Byakuya sees this and puts his focus on them.

Byakuya: Bankai.

Ichigo Shunpo both Rukia and himself out of the way but continues his treatment on Rukia.

HR: Wait. Where's Yachiru?

Ice: Over there. 'points at Yachiru still going at it with Hanataro'

HR: Ok.

**3. I dare Unohana to bury Kenpachi's face into her bare breasts for five minutes. No use of Zanpakuto during this. If Kenpachi faints during this, she becomes Yachiru's step-mom!**

Unohana & Kenpachi: WHAT? NO!

Blade: do it or else. 'hand on hilt of sword.

Unohana & Kenpachi: Or else what?

Blade was about to speak but I stop him.

HR: Hold on Blade. I can fix this. Kenpachi come here ' walks to the side with Kenpachi and says something that only he hears'

Kenpachi: 'pales' You wouldn't?

HR: I would. 'walks up behind Unohana pulls her up close and whispers in her ear making her blush. She responds by grinding her ass against me' I said after you do this. The faster you do this, the faster you get your reward.

Unohana: Ok fine. 'makes her shihakusho like Matsumoto's and pulls Kenpachi into her cleavage. 5 minutes later she lets him go. Kenpachi had no reaction just really annoyed'

Blade: how did you convince them?

HR: Well I promised Retsu that ide...

Blade: I already know that, I was talking about Kenpachi.

HR: Oh. I told him I had a picture of him playing dress up and having a tea party with Yachiru.

Blade: How do you get the picture?

HR: I lied.

**P.S. I consider Unohana to be motherly so there you go.**

HR: I use to think that too but after what I saw that changed.

Apache: And what exactly did you see?

Unohana: Something that you don't have. Now HR I would like to have my reward.

Apache: What's that supposed to mean?

Mila-rose: It means that's she's got a better body than you.

Apache: Shut up Mila-Rose.

Unohana: Before you two start arguing, it was my body I was referring to.

Mila-rose & Apache: Then what was it?

Unohana: I don't mind showing you. HR let's hurry.

We leave with the two following.

2 hours later we come back. Unohana has a satisfied look on her face, me a tired one, the two girls are blushing like tomatoes.

HR: I need a break. Who's next?

**beedrillx21**

**Thanks man. Now for more dare's.**

**Ichigo teams up with becket from f.e.a.r 2 to take alma down.**

HR: Never played the game before but I saw some videos online. Ichigo go help that guy.

Ichigo: all right. 'Disappears'

HR: Why do I get the feeling I know exactly how this is going to end up.

Ichigo suddenly appears in a hallway with becket.

Becket: 'points gun at Ichigo' Who are you?

Ichigo: I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm here to help.

Becket: With a sword? You're gonna get yourself killed, here. 'hands him a gun'

Ichigo grab the gun and they begin to walk. Suddenly everything seems to be getting pull into a vortex with a nude woman in the center.

Becket: That's Alma fire.

Becket Shoots Alma causing her to attack him

Becket: Don't just stand there, Help me!

Ichigo fires, hitting Alma. She screams and backs away. And before Ichigo could fire again, Alma picked up the both of them using her psychic ability and pinned them to the wall. She got closer and Ichigo could see her more clearly. She was thin, looking as if she hadn't eaten for a month.

Alma: Don't you see? 'she looked back and forth from Becket to Ichigo. She backed away and the room lights flashed. When they came back on Alma was now standing with a normal body making Ichigo blush' Don't you see me? 'Looks at Becket' you came back for me. 'Looks at Ichigo' But I like you. 'Alma throws Becket to the floor hard, killing him. She then teleports herself and Ichigo to an empty room. She pins to the wall and rips off his shirt.'

Ichigo: Oh Shit. I know that look in her eyes. I have to get out of here. 'tries to shunpo but fails' What the hell?

I turn off the TV that we were watching them from as Alma took off Ichigo's pants and began to lower her head.

HR: That was what my feeling was. And I just remembered. I forgot to give Ichigo back his powers.

Blade: Are you sure Ichigo will be okay with Alma raping him.

HR: Oh sure. He should be used to it by now.  
**  
****Grimmjow dose this movie scene from halo legends with isane ss the wife and kira as the friend and yammy as the big creep who killed the wife and friend and whatever hallow that work for the forces the the first arbiter killed. Has to be whole scene.**

HR: Running out of room and I don't feel like typing it all so let's just say they do the scene.

**Byakuya dose this cool scene from samurai jack where he fights these bounty hunters and lets one of them live. The last one was a girl make her chizuru.**

HR: I remember that show. It was awesome. 'Snaps fingers creating the scene' Ok, places people. And action.

Byakuya starts walking and as a second later they attack. He defeats them easily and when it came time to spare Chizuru, it came apparent that heard what she tried to do to Rukia. Byakuya throws his sword directly at Chizuru's forehead. Before it hits I stop it.

HR: Oh no you don't. Don't be killing people you're not supposed to.

Ice: Then why do you let it happen all the other times.

HR: Well. I happened to like Chizuru, so sue me.

**Renji,ikakku and lieutenant of squad 9 who's name I dont know 'sorry' dose the scene from kung fu hustle where the 3 guys kick the crud out of the axe gang.  
**  
HR: Love that movie, but let's do the same as earlier.

They get into position and do the scene

**Okay ichigo,rukia and renji have to sing ma-ji-ya-ba the whole song and has dress the part too. The cash girls in the back are your choice.**

They do it

**Momo,rukia and soi-fon sing 'the new girl in town' from hairspray the there zanpakrous spirits take over.**

They do it

**ichigo and tia sing the phantom of the opera movie version. Go youtube and look the lyrics it helps.  
**

They do it

Blade: My creator isn't going to be happy if that's all you put.

HR: Well it's these kinds of dares that make it hard for me to finish a chapter. That why I'm making a few new rules. I'll say them at the end of the chapter.

**vampire13princess**

**: D thanks for the update!**

**1.I dare everyone (hosts included) to keep all their clothes on and not have sex for the next 2 chapters... X3**

HR: As much as I would appreciate the break, if I did that ide probably lose a forth of my readers. Plus, I know 2 girls who will make me regret that decision. 'Looks at Haineko and Chimpette'

**2. Halibel, tie Aizen to a chair. Then beat him with a hammer, while telling him how you felt when he betrayed you... Hit for as long as you like! u_u**

Halibel: Thank you. 'Picks up hammer and walked over to Aizen'

Aizen: 'tied up' Wait. Can't we talk about this?

Halibel: No. 'Proceeded to beat the shit out of Aizen'

**3. I dare Yumichika to dress up as Ash Ketchum, and Ikkaku to dress up as Pikachu for the whole chapter, and role-play ad them! ^w^**

Yumichika: 'dressed as ash' Ikkaku I choose you.

Ikkaku: 'dressed as Pikachu' I'm not doing it. There's no way in hell you're getting me to 'click'

Blade: 'holding gun to Ikkaku's head' I beg to differ. Now stop being a pussy a do it.

Ikkaku: Fine.

Yumichika: Ikkaku I choose you!

Ikkaku: Pika Pika Pikachu

Everyone: HAHAHAHA!

**4. Grimmjow, Ggio, Haineko, and Youruichi, you must all sing and dance to the "I'm a kitty kitty, and I dance dance dance!" song in front of everyone, with Yachiru in the front row!**

HR: "Announcement" We're running out of time so we got to do things quick.

Ice: you said that earlier.

HR: Well I'm saying it again.

The four of them get dressed up and sing and dance.

**5. Ichigo and Rukia, run at each other in slow motion to the song "Reunited" then hug...**

HR: 'sighs' Ichigo is still being raped by Alma. 'Grabs scythe and gun' I'll be back. Blade take over for me. Ice you bring back anyone who dies.

Blade: Sure.

Ice: Got it.

**6. Hinamori... Kick Aizen in the balls... After Hallibel's done, of course!**

Hinamori stands in front of Aizen.

Aizen: Hello Hinamori. 'Tries that manipulative shit' How are yo...

Momo: Shut the fuck up 'kicks him as hard as she can'

Aizen: What? How?

Ice: Dumbass. HR already fixed Momo's obsession problem.

Toshiro: How?

Ice: Don't know. HR took her into a room, an hour later she was better. 'The room went down a couple of degrees' relax dude, they didn't do anything sexual.

Toshiro: Ok, I'll take your word for it. For now  
**  
****7. Starrk, stay awake for the next two chapters. If you fall asleep, everybody gets to fart in your face. ... TT~TT I'm sorry... You're still one of my favs though!**

Starrk:WHY THE HELL WOULD I FALL ASLEEP WHEN I CAN DO SO MUCH AWAKE .WOOOHOOO. 'Jumps all over the place'

Ice: I can explain why he's like that. He accidently took a sip of Yachiru's tea. He should be fine. I think.

**8. Kyouraku, touch Nanao's boobs... *gives Nanao a book with spikes* TT~TT *turns away and winces at the sound***

Kyouraku: Oh Nanao-Chan 'walks up to her'

Nanao: What is it?

Kyouraku gropes her and then is hit by the spiked book.

Ice: Damn that is gonna leave a mark.

Nanao: You have a problem with what I did. 'Adjust her glasses'

Ice: No. when a beautiful young woman feel threaten they have a right to defend themselves.

Nanao: 'blushing' Oh well thank you.

**9. Tsukishima... e.e I hate you... *kicks him in the nuts, multiple times***

Tsukishima: Why? 'Falls to the floor'

Ice: I can come up with like 10 reasons off the top of my head.

**Questions:**

**1. HR- : O why don't you like Charlotte?**

Ice: I got his answer on this paper. 'on paper' HR: Because that bastard creeps me the hell out.

**2. Yumichika- what type of girl do you like? *shifty eyes***

Yumichika: Someone who is as beautiful as me. Like yourself for example.

**3. Kira and Gin- Why do you think there are so many yaoi stories about you? : o**

Gin: It's probably because of how depressed Kira got when I left. That and the fact that there are so many yaoi fan girls out there.

**4. Yamamoto- How come when Hinamori attacked a Lieutenant and a Captain, she didn't get in trouble, but when Ichigo fought for the Soul Society multiple times, you call for him to be captured, when he's "suspected" of doing something even though you have no proof?**

Yamamoto: Kurosaki is an outside who we know nothing about. Hinamori was emotionally distraught with the supposed death of her captain.

**5. Nozomi- Do you have a crush on Ichigo or Kon? : o**

Nozomi: 'blushing' Ichigo.

Kon: What! How can you like that guy instead of me? 'Gets kick in the face'

Nozomi: Because I don't like perverts.

**Finally:**

**Yumichika... *kisses him, then blushes and runs away, fangirl squealing* ... *hides behind Oomaeda cuz he's fat* ...And thanks for the chapter HR! : D**

Blade: is it really a good idea to stand behind him because I saw him eating a burrito earlier.

**IceKingGangster**

**I have a dare for Captain Hitsugaya: Make all girls from bleach prego or do it with all of them with only one pill of viagra.**

HR, Ichigo & Toshiro: No.

Haineko: HR what happened to you?

HR: 'covered in cuts and clothes is ripped' Well Alma was quite docile after she was finished. Ichigo was a little angry that I didn't give his powers back and when I did, we got into a small fight. After a while we calmed down, took a look at the damage we did and let's just say, there won't be a FEAR 3.

**UpsideDownGangsterCEO**

**i dare hitsugaya to be mason from black ops**

HR: alright. Toshiro be mason.

Toshiro: That's Captain Hitsugaya.

HR: Not anymore it's Mason now.

**darkmachines**

**Hello HR how are you?**

HR: Pretty good.

**HR, Rezano, and Ice what are your favorite number because which ever arrancar has that number you must spend the whole chapter with.**

Ice: I'll pick #4. Ulquiorra doesn't seem that bad.**  
**  
HR: I'll go with #55

Apache #54 & Mila-rose#55: What! Why?

HR: No reason. Just wanted to get to know her better. Is that a problem?

**Pesche dress up like a cockroach and freak out Szayel's fraccion.**

Ice: That already happened.

**Unohana how do you feel about Ukitake, do you like him?**

Unohana: I like him as a friend.

**Byakuya a question, why have you not you ask Orihime to use her power to bring back your wife back to life? She has the power to do it.**

Byakuya: Because from my understanding, she needs some remains of Hisana to bring her back, also she would still have her sickness.

Blade: Then why don't you get HR to bring her back. He should have the power to.

Byakuya: 'looks at me' Is that true?

HR: I think so. Hold on let me see. 'Snaps fingers bringing Hisana back to life ' Whoa, I can bring people to life. Sweet. 'What I mean by that are people who have died a long time ago'

Byakuya: Hisana.

Hisana: Byakuya.

They both ran into each other's arms.

HR: Let's make this reunion better. Rukia get your big sore red butt over here and give your sister a hug!

Rukia: What the hell are you tal...king. Onee-san.

Hisana: Rukia.

Rukia joins the group hug.

HR: Okay. You three go to the other room to catch up. Ichigo, you go with them.

Ichigo: Ok.

Hisana: 'looks at Ichigo then at Rukia' Rukia, Who is this?

Rukia: 'blushing' This is Ichigo Kurosaki.

Hisana: 'smiling' Is he your boyfriend?

Rukia: 'blushing even more' Yes. 'Grabs Ichigo's hand and enters'

Halibel gets pissed and is about to go after them but I stop her.

HR: Stop. They just got reunited. Let them be for now.

Halibel: Fine, but you owe me one.

HR: Sure, what is it?

Halibel: can you please do something about Apache and Mila-Rose.

HR: What about them?

Halibel: We haven't been able to sleep because of their arguing.

HR: What are they arguing about?

Halibel: You.

HR: What?

Halibel: Yes. Mila-Rose caught Apache doing something that was related to you, she made fun of it and now they won't stop arguing about it.

HR: Okay I'll do something about it.  
**  
****Ulitake my OC Skullak Tuma needs your help, Findor's sister Friia is a fangirl to him and does not stop bug him, so my question is how do you deal with Kiyone and her fangirl self?**

Ukitake: That's easy. Gain a fanboy. You see Kiyone has Sentaro to compete with. They spend more time fighting with each other than bugging me.

**Hey Aizen, you know you so gay that you make Szayel seem like a straight man.**

HR: He knows, we know, everyone knows.

**HR do you have anyone in the room you hate very much that I aloud to take their heart, so I can give them to a good friend of my. "cough" Kakuzu! "cough"**

HR: Hmmm. let's see here. 'Takes out list' Aizen, Nnoitra, Yammy, Tsukishima, Karia, Baraggan, Grandfisher. Who shall it be?

Ice: Dude stops trying to be suspenseful. We all know you're gonna pick Aizen.

HR: Good point. 'Throws Aizen into room with Kakuzu' There.

**Well that it for now, so see you all later.**

**ef9283**

**Ok i've noticed that aLOT of people are bashing Aizen and Nnorita, and with good reason, but lets be ...nice. I dare Aizen and Nnorita to go to any place they want and eat until their full. All expences are paid and food is limitless. Now when their gone, or if their knocked out by another dare, I dare HR to lock them in a tumbler when they get back/wake up. To make it clear i mean like one of the cement trucks except bigger. They can take a shower, but it has to be freezing cold water. *Insane Evil Grin* And then Renazo and Ice must clean their clothes with out magic, or a washing machine. I don't dislike them just need to do something. :D**

Aizen &Nnoitra: Finally. 'They leave'

HR: 'whistling innocently'

Ice: What did you do?

HR: Look around and guess.

Blade: Where is Orihime?

Ice: 'looks at me' You didn't.

HR: I did. The restaurant owed me a favor, as long as she only my food for those two.

Blade: Doesn't that defeats the propose of the dare in the first place.

HR: If those two are stupid enough to eat it, that's their problem and **Moncada**I sent that cake you wanted Aizen to have. Anyway Ice how are you going to clean your clothes.

Ice: Easy. 'forms a ball of water in his hands, throws it into the air and steps underneath it getting clean'

Everyone except me looked at him.

Ice: What it wasn't magic? Also just because my name is Ice doesn't mean that's all I can control.

**RyuKaisir**

**Great job so far HR. All I have this time is 4 questions and 2 dares.**

HR: Thank you. I aim to please.

**The first question is Soifon are you Bi?**

Soifon: Yes.

**Ulquiorra, are you planing on asking Orihime to marry you?**

Ulquiorra:SSHHHHH! Keep it down. You want to spoil the surprise.

**Ichigo red markings on your mask are they to show how much of Hichigo's power you're using, or is it to show the rank of the inner hallow?**

Ichigo: I think so. Never really thought about. Keep in mind that the mask also changes shape too.

**Has anyone seen Zangetsu?**

Zangetsu: I'm right here. I just don't speak up much.

**Dares**

**Soifon, I dare you and Yoruichi to have sex in front of everyone with a diamond hard wall keeping them at bay.**

HR: I'll allow it, but all the kid must go to a separate room. 'The kids leave' Alright you two go ahead.

I'm not going into detail, but let's just say that all of the guys fainted and even some of the girls.

HR: Ok, not doing that again.

**Ichigo, and Hichigo I dare you both to go the next 3 chapters without sex. But only one of you has to do that dare to pick who the one that has to do the dare you must fight each other same forms as last time when I asked if Hichigo wanted a rematch with Ichigo.**

Hichigo: Alright I'll take that challenge. How about you king, or are you too much of a pussy.

Ichigo: You wish.

Ichigo & Hichigo: Bankai! 'Now in best forms'

Ichigo's girl: Come on Ichigo! You can do it!

Hichigo girl's: Your better win or else. Baby if you win I'll give you a big reward. 'DRukia rips off her pant and panties and bends over reviling her wet pussy'

Hichigo: 'staring and drooling' Can I take an hour break?

HR: No. So if you want that 'points at her butt' you better win.

Hichigo: Alright then! 'Attacks'

HR: 'looks at DRukia' Put some pants on.

DRukia: No. He needs motivation. 'Shakes her ass'

HR: yes, But shaking your ass like that will probably be more of a distraction.

The fight went just as I expected it to. Most of the time Hichigo would look this way which let Ichigo have an opening to cut him. The fight lasted for about five minutes before Hichigo fainted from blood lost.

Ichigo's girls: Yay!

Hichigo's girl: Damnit!

HR: Told ya

DRukia: Shut up. Damn now what am I supposed to do. 'Looks at me' Oh HR.

Zabimaru & Haineko: 'grabs me' Oh no you don't.

DRukia: What?

Zabimaru: Don't 'What' me? Just because you can't have sex with your man, doesn't mean you can take ours.

DRukia: Fine. Good thing I know of a guy that is just as big as him. 'Grabs Hanataro' Let have some fun.

Hanataro: Help Me!

HR: Sorry dude. It was you or me.

**naruhina fan**

**Hello again!**

**No questions, just dares.**

**1) HR: do my last dare from my last review when you can get them in a strong enough room.**

HR: I told you no.

**2) Ichigo: In your Final Getsuga Tenshou form, fight Yachiru after she eats 20 pounds of candy.**

There are a few things I would write in this fic and trust me you don't want to know what happened.

**3) HR: Bring Ichigo's mom back to life and have Ichigo tell her everything, from when he meets Rukia to what happens in the next chappie.**

HR: I'm kinda annoyed that I didn't think of this before 'snaps fingers'

Masaki: 'appears' Huh? Where am I?

Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, & Isshin: Mom/Masaki!

Masaki: Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, Isshin!

They all run into a family hug.

Masaki: On my. Look at how much you all have grown. But how am I here?

Yuzu: HR brought you back 'points at me'

HR: Yo. 'waves'

Masaki: Thank you HR for reuniting me with my family.

HR: No problem. Ichigo don't you have something to tell her.

Ichigo: Mom there's something I got to tell you.

A few hours later

Ichigo told her his story.

Masaki: I'm so proud of you all. Now Ichigo I would like to speak with your girlfriend.

Isshin: Masaki I don't think it's

Masaki: 'smiles' Isshin I would like to talk with them.

When everyone heard what she said in a lovely voice, but Isshin knew what it really meant. 'Let me talk to those harpies who took advantage of my sweet little boy'

Isshin: Oh Okay 'takes a step back'

Masaki: Thank you. Come along girls. 'They stepped out'

HR: They have no idea what they got themselves into.  
**  
**An hour later they come back some were blushing some were shaken.

Ichigo: Are you ok?

Girls: 'looks at Masaki who smiles' Yes we're fine.

Ichigo: Ok

**4) Byakuya: Since you love your sister Rukia so much, dress up as Chappy for her.**

Byakuya: I will not.

Hisana: Please Byakuya.

Byakuya: Fine. 'dresses up as Chappy'

Rukia: Hurray. 'Hugs Byakuya'

Ichigo: Hahaha He's whipped.

HR: You have no room to talk Ichigo.

Haineko, Zabimaru, & Unohana: Nether do you.  
**  
****5) Ichigo and Keigo: Ever seen the anime High School of the Dead? Re-enact the OVA with the following Bleach characters playing the HOTD charcters this way:**

**a) Ichigo=Takashi**

**b) Keigo=Kohta**

**c) Rangiku=Shizuka**

**d) Halibel=Saya**

**e) Soi Fon=Saeko**

**f) Yachiru=Alice**

**g) Yoruichi=Saya's mom**

**h) Unohana=Rika**

**i) Rukia=Rei(HR needs to make her taller and give her a chest)**

**j) Nel and Halibel's fraccion=the four bikini-clad zombie girls**

**I would have suggested Orihime be Rei since I'm a IchigoxOrihimexHarem fan, but I don't want to have Ulquiorra be pissed at me and not do anyone's dares.**

HR: Sorry can't do it.

**That's all for this one. Ja ne!**

**Silent 117 Man**

**so tia... u found the loop hole? well then u must watch aizen sing i'm a barbie girl entire song. Hantaro u must kill isane. then u must find noba and show him the Soi Fon picture u keep under ur bed.**

Aizen picks up the mike but before he could sing, Masaki shoots him with my gun which I just found out was missing.

Masaki: What? I didn't want my daughter to listen to that man sing.

Halibel: Wait you think of me as your daughter.

Masaki: You make Ichigo happy and that makes me happy, besides Aizen deserved it for what he did to my family.

HR: Masaki you might have not known but you have to let them do the dare. I'll let it go this time because I would have done the same. Also can I have my gun back?

Masaki: Oh sorry. 'hands me the gun'

**Kamen Rider Ebon**

**Ichigo i dare you to Rider Kick Renji, grope Rangiku, and fight Tensa Zangetsu with your compete Fullbring**

Do this quick. Ichigo kick Renji, gropes Rangiku, and fights Tensa Zangetsu with his fullbring and loses.**  
**

**Also me and Yoruichi are locked in a bedroom together, where a loud audible female orgasm is hear and i carry Yoruichi out unconsious bridal style.  
**  
Ebon grabs Yoruichi's hand and pulls her into a room. Half hour later we hear a female scream. A minute pass the door opens and out comes Yoruichi carrying ebon who is out cold.

HR: What happened?

Yoruichi: Oh nothing. I just tried a new trick I came up with.

HR: Let me guess you used Shunko as you came.

Yoruichi: Yup. It was very effective.

HR: I can see that by the smoke coming off of his hair and the big smile on his face. Next.

**unknown**

**all girls are whores and all guys are pimps...**

**p.s. im firing my lazer.**

HR: Go right ahead. We've dealt with worse.

**Matchstick800**

**Geez... My review sounded really incoherent... But anyway, I am happen to say A Hollow Heart had already met my grade for a good story, I just didn't remember (my memory suck with a capital S).**

**Oh, and since Byakyuya (spelled right?) has been taking so much heat lately, I vote to give him a few uninterrupted chapters of quality time with Hisana, dare free except for questions.**

HR: We saw them head over already.

**number 14-daxlyn**

**Ok new dares HR I dare you too reenact your favorate fight sceane from ninja assassin my only requirements are that one it includes jackie chan's chain scythe and that at least one of the victems is Nnoitra.**

HR: 'sadistic grin' Ha. Hahaha. Ooooh. Now this is gonna be fun. The scene I choose is where is at the end of the movie where he fights the five ninjas.

It starts, they attack, I kick ass, and done.

**for ichigo I dare you too steale aizens zanpakto and use the ability too recreate Itachi's Tsukyomi from naruto, make him suffer. **

Ichigo Picks up Aizen's zanpakuto; which he still won't go anywhere near and recreates Tsukyomi. We hear Aizen scream.

1 minute later

HR: That's starting to get annoying. Blade can you kill him.

Blade: My pleasure. 'Shoots him in the head'

HR: Ah much better.

**halibel, rangiku, yoruichi, neliel, orihime and one female of your choosing get into a tornimate style passionate hugging contest the winner gets to fuck ichigo at the beginning of the next chapter with him in the form of their choosing, the loosers have to be chizurus lesbian harem for the next chapter.**

HR: Okay. I'll let the contest go but I'm changing the punishment. If they lose they have to wear maid outfits and clean my house the next chapter. Also the person I pick is 'snaps fingers' Rukia.

Suddenly smoke engulfed Rukia's body. When it vanished Rukia had changed. Her hair was different, she grew a few inches, and her body became shapelier. 'What Rukia now looks like'

Rukia: What happened?

HR: Nothing I just made it fairer. Okay girls begin.

Tia was first up and she almost immediately shoved Ichigo's face into her cleavage. Although he enjoyed it, it was hard for him to breath. The next three girls did the same thing and when it was Orihime's turn she gave a regular hug because Ulquiorra would kill Ichigo if he did something. When Rukia was up, she used her new body to full extent. She had more room to work with than the other girl so she removed all space between herself and Ichigo. She began to grind ageist him and pull his hair. When Ichigo's hands grab her butt and lifted her up, I stopped them.

HR: Okay Ichigo who won, and be honest.

Ichigo: Rukia.

Rukia: Yes! 'Jumps on Ichigo and hug him again'

HR: Okay girls go get fitted while I do the closing. 'They leave' Ok everyone that's the last one, now I'm going to tell you all the new rules.

Zabimaru: HR-Sama.

HR: Yes. 'Looks at her'

Zabimaru: 'in maids clothes' Does this outfit makes my butt look big. 'Lifts her skirt a bit'

HR: 'gulp' Yes, and I love every jiggling bit of it.

Haineko: HR-Sama can you help me with mine? My tail won't go through.

HR: Ok 'walks over and lift her skirt to see that she is wearing a thong' um 'staring'

Haineko: HR-Sama Is something wrong?

HR: 'grabs their hands' you two come with me. Blade tell them the new rules. I'm gonna be busy for a few hours. 'Vanished'

Blade: Horny bastard. Anyway here are the rules. His words not mine.

1. I have the right to not do a dare. 'Not really a rule because I can do that anyway but just wanted to remind you that'

2. Reducing the amount of dares to 5. If you put more, depending on what they are I might not do them. You can still do any amount of questions.

3. Only 1 scene dare per person. Like I said before, I suck at putting things in detail, if it wasn't for these type of dares ide update faster.

4. Upcoming chapters I might have lemons but one per person. What I mean is if I put Ichigo and Tia in a lemon I won't put the same pair in another one for the chapter. Also they will probably be short.

5. "You don't have to do this one" Tell me what gender you are. Some people are easy to tell, some aren't. I just don't want to get confused and call you a he when you're a she and vice versa. If you don't want to tell me that's fine.

6. I can make more rules at any time. It my fic.

Blade: That's all the rules.

Ice: before we go. Gin got us pictures of a random arrancar. Let's see what it is.'they looked then quickly looked anyway' Holy crap. Now we know what happened to Hichigo a few chapters ago. Damn I did not need to see that. Anyway good bye everyone. We'll see you next time

End

Also check out my new story An Unlikely Pair. An Ichigo/Chizuru fic. No one under 18.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

I do own Rezano and Ice

Beedrillx21 owns his OC Blade

Previously on Bleach: Questions & Dares: Blade showed up, Yachiru made out with Hanataro, Ichigo got raped 'again', Hinamori got her revenge, Ice finally got laid, me and Ichigo got into a little confrontation, I brought Hisana back to life, we find out Soifon is bi, Ichigo & Hichigo fought, Hanataro got raped 'again', I brought back Masaki, most of the guys here are whipped 'Don't say anything because if you were in our situation you would be too', and we had a hugging contest.

HR: Hello everyone and welcome back.

Ice: Where have you been?

HR: College; now moving on.

Blade: Wait, you actually got into college?

HR: Yeah, now shut up. We got a show to do. Oh yeah, Gin what do you have for us today?

Gin: First person I picked was Grimmjow and you are not going to believe this. 'hands me a picture'

HR: I think your over dramatizing this. 'looks at picture' What the fuck?

Gin: That's what I thought.

HR: I know his Resurreccion is a cat but still this is a little too much. Everyone look at this.

I show the picture to everyone and they all look at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: What. I was cleaning myself.

Gin: All espada have bathrooms in their rooms.

Grimmjow: Mine was broken.

Blade: That doesn't you have to lick yourself clean.

HR: Enough it's already disturbing as it is let's move on.

**X Prodigy**

**Loving this! This looks to be a really funny fic!****  
****  
Here are my questions - ****  
****  
Harribel: Will you marry me?****  
**  
Halibel: 'In maids outfit' Sorry but I'm spoken for. 'shows ring on her finger'

Rukia: Wait where did you get that?

Halibel: Ichigo's mother gave it to me. She said it should go to her rightful daughter. Is that a problem?

Rukia: Yeah it's a problem, because she gave me this. 'shows ring on her finger'

They both look at Masaki.

Masaki: I had 2 wedding rings. I could always take them back if you don't want them.

Halibel & Rukia: No it's okay.

Ichigo: What are you three talking about over there?

The three: Nothing.

Masaki: Don't tell Ichigo. I want him to propose to you girl on his own.

Halibel & Rukia: Right.  
**  
Ichigo: You're a badass, but don't you think it's time you got your funk on with the lovely ladies of the Soul Society?**

Ichigo: I pretty much do that every day I'm here.**  
****  
Toshiro: Don't deny it, you have a secret longing for Rangiku. Admit it. ADMIT IT!****  
****  
**Toshiro: ALRIGHT! Damn, you don't have to yell. I've liked her but I haven't long for her.

Rangiku: Oh come on Captain. You can't tell me you haven't longed for these. 'pushes boobs up'

Toshiro: Not at all.

Rangiku: If it wasn't for what we did a few chapters ago, I would have thought you were gay.

Toshiro: MATSUMOTO!**  
****  
Here are my dares - ****  
****  
**

**Yoruichi: Grab yourself a strawberry and get to it!****  
****  
**Yoruichi: Come here Ichigo.

Ichigo: Huh?

Yoruichi grabs Ichigo and starts to make out with him.**  
****  
**

**Rangiku: Toshiro looks kinda lonely, maybe an evening with you would lighten him up a bit **

Rangiku: Oh Captain. May I have a word with you?

Toshiro: What is it Matsumo..'gets pulled into a kiss'**  
****  
**

**Renji: Don't let Ichigo and Byakuya steal Rukia away, taek her for yourself, even if that requires Kill Bill style fight sequences!**

HR: Sorry, Renji did something earlier that pissed me off, so he won't appear for a while.

**That's all for now!**

HR: Okay see ya.

**OniGiri7 **

**You know that pet thingie that Harribel's fraccions can create by donating their body parts while in release form?****  
****  
**Apache, Sun-Sun, & Mila-Rose: Yes.**  
****  
can I pet it pleaseee?****  
****  
**HR: Girls can you make that thing?

Mila-Rose: yes but Ayon doesn't listen to us much.

The girls create Ayon.

HR: OniGiri7 go ahead and pet him. We'll keep you safe.

OniGiri goes up and pets Ayon. He doesn't react but suddenly we hear purring.

HR: I guess he likes it.

**WanderingSoulofTime****  
**

**Here are some dares. ****  
****  
Dare Ichigo, Hichigo, and Zangetsu to get in the outfit ghost rider was in after the police threw Jonny Blaze in jail.****  
****  
**Ichigo: 'in attire' Now this looks pretty cool.

Hichigo: I know what you mean.

Zangetsu: Agreed.**  
****  
****  
dare all the girls to fuck Ichigo's brains out till he's . nano-meters from death whichever comes second.****  
****  
**HR: It's gonna happen anyway, so yeah.**  
**

Also, RyuKaisir asked if you'd dare every girl that has had sex with Ichigo to kick Rukia's ass till their they can't move.

HR: No. for this chapter I'm giving Rukia a break so she is excluded from dares that cause her pain.

Blade: That and the fact that Hisana heard what he let happen to Rukia earlier.

HR: Shut up. You want to deal with her instead.

Blade: No thanks, I'm good.

**Dare: Unohana and Halibel to put on Lilynette's outfit and sit on Ichigo's lap for five hours.**

Halibel and Unohana put on Lilynette's outfit and by this time me and Ichigo are drooling. We look at each other and then to the two girls.

HR: I'm changing the dare. Halibel go over to Ichigo. Unohana come here.

The girl seductively walked over to us and sat down, grinding their asses into our laps.

Ice: while they're enjoying that, I'll take over.

**quantas****  
****  
Truth, Squad 11: why are you guys so hard on the 4th squad when you guys as the fight squad go into battle, and 4th squad is the squad that heals you?****  
****  
**Ikkaku: Because they're weak and can't fight worth shit. They're probably scared of their own shadows.

Ice: this coming from the guy whose squad 3rd seat and down are all afraid of the fourth captain.

Ikkaku: Hey that does not count. A lot of people are afraid of her not just us.

Ice: Fair point.

**Truth, Toshiro: Why did you make Rangiku your lieutenant? Was it because you wanted to have her all to yourself?**

Toshiro: No. It was because she was the one who told me I could become a Shinigami. If it wasn't for her my grandmother would have die from my powers running wild.

Rangiku: Ah That's soo sweet.

**ShimigamiX**

**hey the one one only ShimigamiX Adam here to give ya'll a few ideas.****  
**

Ice: Hello

**1 tie isshin up and let ichigo, karin, and tatsuki wail on him for 5 minutes each.****  
****  
**Masaki: 'stands in front of her husband' I don't think so. I won't let you harm Isshin.

Blade: It's not your choice to make, now move.

Masaki: Oh yes it is and make me.

Blade: Have it your way. 'about to draw his sword but finds about 7 blades pointed at his neck, all belonging to Ichigo, Halibel, Isshin, Rukia, Ice, Rezano, and myself.

Ichigo: Don't even think about.

Rezano: I just got back and this is what I come to. Oh and hello aunt Masaki.

Masaki: Hello Rezano.

HR: Blade. I made you the enforcer but she is the one person that is off limits of getting hurt. Got that?

Blade: Fine. 'takes hand off of sword'

HR: Anyway, on a lighter note it's good to have you back Rezano.

Rezano: It's good to be back. Also I have something to tell you. 'whispers in my ear'

HR: You serious. So that's why he was late coming here. I can see why he would be pissed when we asked him earlier.

Ice: What happened?

HR & Rezano: Nothing!

Ice: Okay.

HR: We can't let him know that we know.

Rezano: Agreed**  
****  
A. if he's still awake or just barely awake i'll personally come and resurrect masaki kurosaki for him****  
****  
**Ice: HR already brought her back already.**  
****  
B. if he's not then i get to train him for three days to whip him back into shape and then we can try it one more time**

HR: it didn't happen so he doesn't need the training.**  
****  
2. this is for aizen(the tightwad of motherf**kers)****  
****  
Orihime's 7 Course Surpise Supper with Ragiku's Super Deluxe Cookies and Milk(said milk has gone about 5 days past due and the cookies were made from it) No Complaits Or Barfing****  
**

Aizen: No I will not have that disgusting food.

HR: Blade, it looks like you have something to take your frustration out on. Take care of this.

Blade: 'evil grin' I'm going to enjoy this.

We could hear Aizen's screams as Blade shoved the food down his throat.

**B. have a bitch slap aizen contest****  
**

HR: Blade, hold him up.

When blade was finished he holds up Aizen and everyone proceeds to slap him. When they were done Blade throws him in the air and bitch slaps him across the room in to a wall.

Blade: Ah now I feel a lot better.

**fight me with your zanpacto(switched before hand with a generic****  
zanpacto Doctored up to look like his)**

Rezano: Yo dude. Since Aizen can't move right now I'm just going to chuck him into your world so you can fight him. 'grabs Aizen's leg, spins and throws him through the portal' Throw him back when you done.**  
****  
look at the author's note at the bottom of my story for my shinigami profile for said fight****  
****  
3. for ichigo and halibel: go to the bedroom and make love not wild monkey sex****  
****  
**Ichigo & Halibel: Thank you. 'runs off'**  
****  
A. the same goes for hichigo and dark rukia****  
**

HR: Hichigo was banned from having sex, so no can do.

DRukia: Then what am I supposed to do.

HR: I don't know. Go rape Hanataro again.

DRukia: I can't.

HR: Why not?

DRukia: I kinda... broke him.

HR: What how? Wait. Never mind. I have a pretty good idea what happened. Isane.

Isane: 'blushing' Yes.

HR: Can you go help Hanataro?

Isane: Okay. 'runs off'

Rezano: What's wrong with her?

HR: Well she kinda walked in on me and Unohana while we were having sex.

Rezano: Oh. That makes sense.

**B. hr and haineko****  
****  
**HR & Haineko: Thank you 'runs off'

**C. and ishin and masaki (provided he passed the dare above)****  
**

Isshin & Masaki: Thank you 'runs off'

**4. i dare rangiku, Kukaku, and yourichi to knock ichigo out and dress him up like ichigo from tokyo mew mew**

Few hours later everyone comes back except for Ichigo and Halibel.

Getting tired of waiting, Kukaku, Rangiku and Yoruichi all go to the room that Ichigo and Halibel went to. When they came back Ichigo was over Kukaku's Shoulder unconscious in the costume and Halibel was behind them not too happy.**  
****  
thats all (and if you would ever need/want some muscle to help with the dares i'd be more happy to do it, provided i got to watch said carnage)****  
**

HR: Thanks I'll think about it.

**vampire13princess **

**Dares:****  
****  
1. Luppi- Find a way to show everyone you're a boy without pulling down your pants...**

Luppi: Ok. 'pulls up shirt'

Everyone:... ... ...

HR: 'raise eye brow and tiles head to the side' ok so she has tits.

Luppi: I'm not a girl.

Everyone:... ... ...

HR: OOOOOk. I figured out a way to make this a lot less disturbing. 'snaps fingers'

There were now two luppis. One who looked more male and the other looking more female.

The boy had shorter hair, normal pants and a shirt. The girl had longer hair, short skirt and a shirt.

HR: There. Now there's a boy Luppi and a girl.

MLuppi: Wow I don't have boobs anymore. And I sound manlier.

FLuppi: my boobs got bigger. I love my new voice, it's so cute.**  
****  
2. Masaki- Lock her in a room with Grand Fisher and any torturing tool you can imagine...**

I lock up Grand fisher in a room and Masaki walks in whistling innocently.

HR: I almost feel sorry for him.

Blade: Why?

HR: Because yesterday I let her watch Law Abiding Citizen. Watch that movie and you'll know what I mean.**  
****  
3. Szayelaporro and Mayuri- Have a contest to see who can build the most amazing robot...****  
****  
**HR: 1 Question. Have either of them seen evangelion or Saw. 'They shake their heads' okay go ahead.

1hour later

HR: Okay this is not what I was expecting.

What stood in front of us were two great robots yes, but I have already seen them before.

Megatron: Prime where are we?

Optimus: I don't know. Last thing I remember is us fighting and now we're here.

HR: Damn this is now good. I didn't put a disclaimer on them; I might get my ass sued.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformer.

HR: Ok now that that's done I need to get rid of the bodies. Kenpachi!

Kenpachi: What!

HR: You wanted a fight, here it is. Go kill those 2.

Kenpachi: Finally

HR: 1 more thing, don't destroy my 'Crash' House. Forget it.**  
****  
4. Revive Sora for Orihime...****  
**

I revive him

Orihime: Sora! 'runs over to him'

Sora: Orihime! 'runs over to her'

They hug and have their reunion**  
****  
Questions:****  
****  
1. Arroniero- What are some of you 30,000 other powers?****  
****  
**Aaroniero: I can't remember them all.**  
****  
2. HR- ...How's life? ._.****  
****  
**HR: Pretty good. I'm in college now and living in a dorm that's right next to school. I got two roommates but they're alright. **  
****  
3. Lilynette & Starrk- Why did Starrk get most of the power when you separated?****  
****  
**Starrk: 'ice pack on head' Leave me alone. My head hurts.

Lilynette: I don't know. It's not fair that he got all the power and I'm still this weak.

HR: If I make you as strong as starrk, will you stop being so loud.

Lilynette: Yes

HR: Fine. 'snaps fingers giving Lilynette the body she had when she switched clothes with Nanao, also making her stronger' There happy.

Lilynette: Thank you.**  
****  
4. Renji- How does it make you feel when people call you a pineapple?****  
**

Renji: 'sporting a black eye and a slap mark on his face' what do you think? It pisses me off.

Ichigo: What happened to you?

Renji: 'about to speak but receives a glare from me and Chimpette' Nothing. Nothing at all.

**5. Rangiku- What's the worst thing you've ever done to one of your comrades?****  
**

Rangiku: Oh that has to be the time I got Kira and Hisagi so drunk that they thought they were in the Olympics and run all across the seireitei naked.

Kira & Hisagi: What!

Rangiku: Oh that's right. They didn't remember that.

HR: Why is it that most of the time you get into trouble it mostly involves alcohol?

Rangiku: I don't know. It just works out that way.

**...You can probably tell by my name, that I'm a girl... XP**

HR: Yeah I knew. Just want to make sure for some people so I don't offend anyone.

**IceKingGangster**

**Hey it's your boy, ICEKINGGANGSTER! hey have you ever seen rosario+vampire. if you have could you make mizore shirayuki and hitsugaya toshiro get together? they would be a good couple in my eyes.****  
****  
**HR: Sorry, no can do.

**beedrillx21 **

**Alright thank you now for more dares.****  
****  
Blade this more of a mission for you-kill all arrancar except for n nv mstarkk,tia,dordoni,cirucci dude with afro,lillnet,apacci,sung-sun,milla rose also kill aizen exetremly painfully.****  
**

Blade does the mission and kills the arrancar but because Aizen hasn't come back yet he can't kill him yet.

**Ichigo kill aizen with the lancer and retro lancer from gears of war 3.****  
**

HR: Ichigo next time you're dared to kill Aizen use that weapon.

Ichigo: Got it.

**starkk duel blade and not with swords but with duel monster's. Pm me for blade deck.**

HR: Too annoying to keep track.**  
****  
Hr bring mileena and kitana and jade in for this and have a sexy contest and who ever is the winner gets to have sex with ichigo in final getsuga form and if mileena wins giver a normal mouth and who ever second dose hr and who ever third dose ice.****  
**

I bring the three girls here.

Kitana: Huh? Where are we?

Rezano: your here for a contest.

Jade: What kind of contest?

Blade: a sexy contest. Depending on what your placed, you get to have sex with one of those three. 'points at us.'

Mileena: 'looks at us and licks her lips' Mm tasty'

Because we were the prizes we had the other guys do the judging.

Each of the girls did a sexy dance which caused most of the guys faint. The only judge left was Blade. He wrote on the paper and lifted it up.

1st place Kitana

2nd place Mileena

3rd place Jade

Blade: Okay ladies claim your prizes

Kitana grabs Ichigo and leaves.

Mileena, wanting to prove that she was better than Kitana, grabs me and heads over to where they were. Ice and Jade just walked off to a single room.

**Now for questions ****  
****  
Chizuru why are you gay.****  
****  
**Chizuru: Have you seen the women on this show. I'm surprised I'm the only lesbian.

Blade: What about Soifon and Hiyori? 'dodges a kick and a sandal'

Soifon & Hiyori: I'm not gay/ I'm bi-sexual.

HR: 'returns with a big bite mark on my neck' Sure you are.

Blade: What happened to you?

HR: Do you really need to ask?

Blade: guess not.**  
****  
Unohana why is that people are scared of your smile.****  
****  
**Unohana: I have no idea what you're talking about. 'scary smile'

Miya Asuma: That's my line.

HR: Miya, you're in the wrong fic.

Miya: Kurai? What are you doing here?

Ichigo: Kurai? Who's Kurai?

Miya: He is. 'points at me'

Haineko: HR, Who is she and what is she talking about?

HR: Um... 'before I could say anything'

Taki & Akitsu: Kurai! 'hugs me from both sides'

Haineko, Zabimaru, Unohana, Apache &Mila-rose: Let go of him.

Taki & Akitsu: Who are you? Kurai what going on?

Ice: Uh oh. It looks like your busted.

HR: Shut up! 'everyone's eyes on me' Ok it looks like I have some explaining to do. The thing is, I made a Sekirei fic and put myself in it using the name Kurai Akumu. These two are my sekirei, Taki and Akitsu. Miya is another sekirei from there.

I went on to explain the basics to everyone.

HR: And so that's my story. Any questions? 'people about to speak' Good, moving on.**  
****  
Thats all folks.**

**SOUTHERN BIOTCH**

**NEED HITSU-HINA M RATED QUESTION+DARE OF ANY KIND, no really any at all as long as it's M and pwease?me give virtual southern cooking of any kind!im really desperate, need M hitsuhina or I will die of a disease called 'lack-of-good-hitsuhina-M-ratedness-itis'pwease a cure has yet been found!(puppy dog face)**

HR: ooooook that was weird. I couldn't tell if there was a question or a dare in that.

**RyuKaisir**

**I have a Dare for Byakyuya and Hisana and it's to go on a 4 chapter long honey moon and cruse.****  
**

Byakuya: 'in Hawaiian shirt and straw hat' I will like to thank you very much for giving my wife and me this time together.

Hisana: 'in similar attire' Yes thank you. If you need anything in return don't hesitate to ask.

**Soifon, meet Kella she's still just a kitten and I'd like for you to have her. (Holds up a black kitten with two tails) She like belly rubs and is very protective of anyone she likes.**

Soifon: 'hugs the cat' Oh my god she's soo cute. She reminds me of Yoruichi-sama. Can I keep her?

HR: No, but you can hold on to her for the rest of the chapter and she's your responsibility.

Soifon: Thank you. 'Hugs me and RyuKaisir'

Akitsu: I want a cat.

HR: Um, well talk about that when we get home okay.

Akitsu: Ok.**  
****  
Omaeda try not to piss off your Captain or be lazy because now you have two beings to dodge.**

Omaeda: Shut up I'll do what I want. 'gets kicked across the room'  
**  
Ichigo I dare you and your beauties (All the women you've been with* to strip naked and be chocolate coated and then you Ichigo have to lick the chocolate off of them.****  
**

HR: My bad feeling sense is tingling.

Haineko: 'smirking' are you sure that it's your sense that's tingling and not something else.

Taki: I wouldn't take his senses so likely.

Haineko: Why?

Taki: you'll see.

The girls all strip and get covered with chocolate. Ichigo was about to do his job of cleaning when my bad feeling showed itself.

Yachiru: Chocolate!

Yachiru, whose body was still that of an adult, tackled Halibel and began to lick all of the chocolate off of her. It didn't take her long to finish and move on to the next girl. When everything was said and done most of the guys were down in a pool of their own blood, the girls were blushing from being violated, and Yachiru was happily licking her lip.

HR: See, I told you. Never underestimate my senses. When I say something bad is going to happen it will.

**Dark Rukia for making it easier for Ichigo to win against Hichigo, Hichigo can have sex with Cirurri, wile you can't have sex for 7 chapters That's one chapter for each of the seven deadly sins, and this is a punishment not a dare.**

HR: No can do, because

1. Hichigo isn't allowed to have sex at all.

2. She won't leave me alone until those chapters are done.**  
****  
Kenpachi to show everyone why Omaeda shouldn't piss Soifon off anymore I want you to attack Kella or Soifon. Soifon you can't attack Kenpachi even if he attacks you. Trust me there's enough over kill that I'm going to help clean Kenpachi off the wall.****  
**

Kenpachi: Great. I've always wanted to have a go at her. 'swings sword at Soifon but it stops by a strange force coming from Kella'

I know what is about to transpire so at the risk of my house being destroyed again, I teleport them a few miles away. We soon are able to Kenpachi crackling like a mad man and a monstrous roar.

HR: Good thing I saw that coming.

**Maka**

**From my name I bet u can tell I'm a female but o well! Anyways here's a few if my dares!****  
****  
****1:They play spin the bottle and who it hits has to have Sex in a closet.****  
**

I'm just going to put what it landed on.

Rezano/Nel

Apache/Hanataro

Ice/Soifon

Ichigo/Chizuru

HR/Nemu

Halibel/Rukia

Blade/Cirucci

Haineko/Chimpette

Gin/Rangiku

The rest 'i got bored'

**2: I DARE U Hell reaper to a spare against me and my Zanpokto Mononoke(Also Female)! That is if ur pride isn't any important Value to you that is? ****  
**

HR: No I'm fine with fighting you. My pride has nothing to do with it unless you can't defend yourself. And just so you know me and Rezano has the same abilities so you better be ready. Rezano watch over things for me while I'm gone please. 'walks in dimension room with Maka'

Rezano: Okay

**3:Yoriuchi, and Tia has a fight over Who gets Ichigo!****  
****  
**Halibel: I've been waiting for this for a while.

Yoruichi: Me too.

Both get ready to fight and

TO BE CONTINUEND

Just kidding.

A few hours later Halibel and Yoruichi finish their fight with it ending as a tie.

Rezano: Okay. Now we're just waiting for HR and Maka.

Just then a portal opens. I walk out bloody without a shirt but relatively fine. Maka is behind me with scratches and cuts all over but her clothes held better than mine.

HR: Hey guys we're back.

Blade: Why are you covered in your own blood?

HR: Huh? Oh, I did that.

Rezano: I swear you are one crazy son of a bitch.

Ice:Well Look at the pot calling the kettle black.

Rezano: Shut up.

HR: Moving on

**Questions!****  
****  
1: HR are u scared of fast people?**

HR: That depends on who they are, other than that no.**  
****  
2: Ichigo do you think you could Win in a fight against ****  
****  
**Ichigo: I think your message got cut off

**O! And one more dare!****  
****  
1: I Triple Dog Dare Ichigo to French kiss Soi-Fon in front of every single Bleach girl that likes him and the can't inter fear!**

Ichigo & Soifon: Ok 'Begin to make out.'**  
****  
Thank you(bows) for letting me speak with you and Update ASAP! ^_^! thank you and God bless!****  
****  
3:**

HR: My pleasure. You're welcome to come back any time.

**number 14-daxlyn **

**Hi I'm in again first I would like to say I am sorry I was mistaken in ninja assassin it was Rain not Jackie Chan. Second your idea for the hug contest was good but I had ment the girls hug eachother hence the tornament style.**

HR: Sorry, My mistake.

**Now for new dares Aizen perform leaf village hidden Taijutsu one thousand years of death on Nnoitra. Nnoitra show no mercy.**

Just then a portal opens and a flying object shoots out and rams into Nnoitra. When it stops we see that it is a very bloody and beaten Aizen.

Rezano: Eh close enough

**Ichigo and Hichigo sing almost easy.**

HR: Okay, guys we'll provide the music you two sing. Ready and

Ichigo & Hichigo: GO!

I feel insane every single time I'm asked to compromise  
Cause I'm afraid I'm stuck in my ways, and that's the way it stays

So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance?  
By that look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip

I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
I'm not insane, I'm not – not insane

(Mother)  
Come back to me, it's almost easy  
(Said it all)  
Come back again, it's almost easy

Shame pulses through my heart from the things I've done to you  
It's hard to face, but the fact remains that this is nothing new  
I left you bound and tied with suicidal memories  
Selfish beneath the skin but deep inside I'm not insane

I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
I'm not insane, I'm not – not insane

(Mother)  
Come back to me, it's almost easy  
(Said it all)  
Come back again, it's almost easy  
(You'll learn your lesson)  
Come back to me, it's almost easy  
(But first you'll fall)  
Come back again, it's almost easy

Now that I've lost you it kills me to say (Hurts to say)  
I try to hold on as you slowly slip away  
I'm losing the fight, I treated you so wrong  
Now let me make it right (Make it all right)

I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
I'm not insane, I'm not – not insane

(Mother)  
Come back to me, it's almost easy  
(Said it all)  
Come back again, it's almost easy  
(You've learnt your lesson)  
Come back to me, it's almost easy  
(But still you fall)  
Come back again, it's almost easy

When they finish everyone applauds

**HR you and Haineko act out the music video for the spicy Mchaggis jig with any other characters being the background characters and yumichika and ikaku singing. **

HR: Dropkick Murphys, Spicy McHaggis jig. I got to be honest; when I first saw this video I didn't know what the hell? Anyway let's get this done. 'snaps fingers'

Ikkaku & Yumichika

I'll tell you a story, believe me it's true  
a tale you'd best hope, never happens to you,  
old spicy mcHaggis, how he met his fate,  
you I can save, but for him it's too late

Spicy was big, burly and strong  
his pipes were gigantic, and so was his schlong  
from city to city running around  
Always looking for chicks over four hundred pounds

One night at the pub a girl caught his eye  
big as a house, just the right size  
the broad was enormous, stacked to the hilt  
spicy soon noticed a bulge in his kilt  
the piper delivered his best pick-up line  
thought to himself, "this beast is all mine"  
the portly young lady could stand for no more  
grabbed his cojones and went for the door

They got to her house and dimmed all the lights  
Spicy was in for one hell of a night  
he said that he loved her, he'd always be true  
"But Mr. McHaggis, I've only just met you!"

By now he saw double through his drunken eyes  
neither had looks or appropriate size  
he came to his senses, thought to himself,  
"At this time of night I won't find nothing else"  
he took off his shirt, she lifted her skirt,  
they pulled out his unit and stared to flirt  
she asked for a glove, he gave her a shove,  
had baby McHaggis nine months to-the-day.

SPICY! SPICY! SPICY! SPICY! SPICY! SPICY! SPICY! SPICY!

One night at the pub a girl caught his eye  
big as a house, just the right size  
the broad was enormous, stacked to the hilt  
spicy soon noticed a bulge in his kilt  
the piper delivered his best pick-up line  
thought to himself, "this beast is all mine"  
the portly young lady could stand for no more  
grabbed his cojones and went for the door

Three packs a day, he'll smoke 'til he dies  
Spicy McHaggis, one hell of a guy!

I don't know what you all are talking about...and who drank all my beer!

Everyone applauds

**militarynut2010 **

**I'm baaaacckkkk, okay, another dare from me, i dare ichigo, renji, and kenpachi to take on alma(f.e.a.r), sephiroth, and freddy krueger in an all out free-for-all in a small room with no doors and 12 feet thick steel walls. all whileelevator music is playing.**

Ichigo: Hell No! HR you ou me from that one time. I'm not doing it.

HR: Fine, but I have to find a replacement. Any volunteers?

Miya: I'll do it.

HR: Miya, what are you still doing here?

Miya: You never sent us back.

HR: Oh. Okay you can take Ichigo's place.

Miya: Thank you 'leaves'

**AzureHaseo91 ****  
**

**FINALLY! I get to get a review in! Hey HR, Rezano, Blade, and Ice. I got a couple dares and ONE scene dare.**

**HR, I dare you and Ichigo to switch places for two dares IF possible.**

HR: That shouldn't be a problem.

**Captain Hitsugaya, I dare you to kiss any two girls of your choosing and see what happens ^_^...**

Toshiro: Fine I pick Momo and Matsumoto. 'kisses them both'

**HR, I want you to reenact 300's scene where ppl get kicked in The Pit. You choose the casting but either way kick Aizen in. OH! And when you do make sure you turn it into the AGRESSIVE YAOI FANGIRL PIT...**

HR: Ha Ha. Now that is awesome. 'snaps fingers creating the scene.' THIS! IS! SPARTA! 'kicks Aizen and watch him fall to his doom'

Fangirls: It's Aizen-Sama! Get him!

Aizen: AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Rezano: Yo dude. Aren't you worried about keeping this thing out in the open like that?

HR: no. I made it so that if me, you, or ice go anywhere near them they will spontaneous combust.

Ice: What about Ichigo?

HR: If I included him, I would lose some of my fan base.

**Ice, I dare you to take a girl of his choice to another room and have some fun...he not get enough action. If he not available then Rezano will take his place.**

Ice: Alright. I pick Nanao.

Nanao: Wait Me?

Ice: Yes you, but I won't force you if you don't want to.

Nanao: No I'm okay with it if it's you. 'kisses Ice, then they disappear'

**HR, I dare you to let Hichigo have at Dark Rukia...he needs to be hated less hahaha. One more dare to go.**

HR: At the end of this chapter she'll be off the hook.

**I dare Ichigo's mother to fight against one of the girls that ''destroyed his innocence'' of her choice while using Ichigo's powers if thats cool with you HR. It is your house hahaha. That all for now. Keep it up HR. My bad for reviewing twice I needed to add and fix some things.**

HR: Masaki, who is the unfortunate girl.

Masaki: Hm, The one I pick is… You.

DRukia: What! But I never had sex with that guy.

Masaki: Not Ichigo, but you did with Hichigo.

DRukia : What! He's not your son!

Masaki: Technically he is. He's part of Ichigo who is my son, so that makes him my son also.

DRukia: Fine, but don't complain when I kick your ass. 'jumps at her'

I snap my fingers giving Masaki Ichigo's powers. She then proceeds to give DRukia one of the most brutal beat downs I have ever seen.

Ichigo: Holy Crap.

Masaki: Ichigo language.

Ichigo: Sorry Mom. HR, can I get my powers back.

HR: Yeah sure. 'gives them back' I change my mind. I'm revoking that rule about Masaki earlier. After seeing that, I'm sure she can take care of herself. 'revives DRukia'

**God**

**oh I dare Ichigo to have Loly Menoly, Cirucci, go to hell or write an IchigoxCirucci story darkmachines, Lilynette (older) and Chizuru have sex with him oh and no yuri even for Chizuru**

HR: 1. Dude you got to be more clear with what you're asking.

**darkmachines**

**Hello everyone ready for some fun.****  
****  
First dare is to Ikkaku and Yumichika. Ikkaku I dare you to show ever your Bankai and if you don't do it you have to wear a wig glued to your head for a week.****  
**

Ikkaku: It's not that big a deal anymore, most people have already seen it.

Blade: Then hurry up and do it.

Ikkaku: Bankai. Ryūmon Hōzukimaru

**Yumichuka I dare you to show everyone you Zanpakuto's to form and if you don't you have to send the whole chapter lock in a room with Charlotte. **

Yumichika: If Ikkaku's gonna show his zanpakuto then so will I. Split and Deviate Ruri'iro Kujaku**  
****  
Kensei how do you deal with Mashiro all the time with out going crazy?****  
**

Kensei: who said I was ever able to? The only thing I can think of is taking all of my aggression and take it out on hollows.

**HR I look at you hate list and I can understand except for one, but first I know you hate King Baraggan, I think he is awesome and one of my top favorite Espada. Which remains me, Aizen you must be Lord Baraggan's jester for a week and have to do what ever King Baraggan tell you to do and if you don't, Szayel is aloud to do any experiments on you.  
**

Aizen: No I refuse to bow down to any one I am god. And I

HR: Akitsu, shut him up please.

Akitsu: Yes Kurai. 'freezes Aizen in a block of ice'

HR: Thank you. Since Aizen didn't do what was asked. Szayel you have a new lab rat.

Szayel: Thank you. 'runs off with frozen Aizen'

**Anyway HR I need to ask why do you hate Tsukishima, I know he's evil, but along better villain Aizen could ever be and was able to mess up Ichigo reality in and few day, when it to Aizen hundred of years. He even defeating you Byakuya, you can't use shiaki or bankai because he know all you moves.**

HR: It is that same reason why I hate him. Other than the change people's history thing he can't do much else. All it took was a good old fashion Rukia kick to the face to get Ichigo back on track.

**HR I want you to revive Byakuya's father Sojun, so they can spend and a good father-son time together.**

HR: Byakuya's currently on a cruise with Hisana, but I do it when they come back.**  
****  
Hey Rukia and Riruka did anyone tell you two that you do almost the same. Both you names are almost the same, you both like Ichigo, and you both like bunnies.****  
**

Riruka: Ha like I'm anything like this rabbit obsessed midget. I only like cute things not the ugly rabbit.

Rukia: I'm not a midget. And don't you dare call chappy ugly. He's cuter than any of your mutant animals.

Riruka: What did you say?

HR:' watching them' Why do I get the strange sense of deja vu. 'looks at Apache and Mila-Rose' Oh yeah.

**Gin, I'm still a little confused about you eye color, are they red or blue? Or do you have a split personally and blue eyes are the good you and red eyes are the evil you?****  
**

Gin: To be honest I don't know. First they were red then one day I wake up and they're blue.

**Well that it for now, but before I go Lord Baraggan you should me Lord Megatron because you two are so alike and would be prefect together destroy your enemy and ruling over others. Well bye everyone.**

HR: no ruling over others. Only I can do that.

Baraggan: You insolent child. You dare order me around.

HR: 'lifts hand up about to snap fingers and he shuts up' That's what I thought. Okay that's all we got it we'll see you next time.

Taki: Wait. You're sending us back.

HR: I have to.

Taki & Akitsu: Please let us stay Kurai. 'Puppy dog eye's'

HR: ah damn it. Not that face.' No I must be strong. But I can't say no to that face'

Miya: 'Dragging Renji & Kenpachi' Please Kurai let us stay. It's been so long since I've been able to let loose and fight with all my strength.

HR: Fine. I'll let you all stay for a chapter or two.

Akitsu & Taki: Yay 'Hugs me'

End

Okay so I'm let sekirei in for a chapter or two.

Here are the rules for that

You can ask and or dare any sekirei or Ashikabi

Sekirei can switch Ashikabi and can be paired with Bleach Characters unless I say other wise

Anything goes.

See ya.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Bleach or Sekirei

Previously on Bleach: Questions & Dares: I go to college, Grimmjow licks himself, we threatened Blade, Blade let out his frustration on Aizen, I created a male and female Luppi, Masaki got her revenge, Mileena bit me, Miya and sekirei came here, I fought Maka and her zanpakuto, people started singing, we all found out no one should mess with Masaki.

Next morning

I walk out of my room and collapse on the floor.

Blade: What happened to you?

HR: I don't want to talk about it.

Ice: This is what happens when your girlfriends meet your sekirei and they have a contest on who can please you better.

Blade: How do you know that?

Ice: My room is next to his. Do the math.

**beedrillx21 ****  
**

**Yo hr thank you for using my dares and sorry when mileena bit ya.  
**

HR: 'still on floor' It's fine. It isn't the first time I've been bit.

Ichigo: Too much information.

**Ok for my new dares**

**I dare everyone minus hisana and byakuya and hr and blade to do party rock anthem music video.**

HR: Places people. And Go!

Party rock

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see ya shake that

In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock  
Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block  
Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll  
Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe

Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Draino  
I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo  
We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'  
On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see ya shake that

Everyday I'm shufflin'  
Shufflin', shufflin'

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad

One more shot for us, another round  
Please fill up my cup, don't mess around  
We just wanna see you shake it now  
Now you wanna be, you're naked now

Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound

Get up, get up, get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up, get up  
Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound  
Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up

Party rock is in the house tonight  
(Put your hands up)  
Everybody just have a good time  
(Put your hands up)  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
(Put your hands up)  
Everybody just have a good, good, good time

Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'

**I have another oc that wants a match between the strongest fighters there is. Hes from the witchblade verse and unfortunaly mesane and rihoko has to come. Could let him fight anyone who brave or dumb to take him on. If ya do let me know so I can give detells on him.**

HR: too many OCS dude.

Blade: Yeah right. You're just lazy.

HR: 'glares at Blade' after what I went through I deserve to be.

Blade: 'Whistling innocently'

**Ichigo dose the cinematic trailer for assassins creed revolations awesome game.  
**

Ichigo gets dressed in attire and does the scene and kicks ass.

**Momo and rukia sing mothras song.**

Rukia and Momo gets dress in the kimonos and stand next to each other. They start to sing for a minute and a giant moth appears. But before it can do anything, it gets blown out of the sky by a giant reptile that we all know.

Everyone looks at me.

HR: what? I like Godzilla better.

**Thats it for now.**

HR: See ya

**Kamen Rider Ebon **

**I dare Ichigo to fight Kenshin Himura and Saga Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin, but Ichigo can only use Zangestu in it's non-shikai form (the huge katana).**

Ichigo: I'm picking this one as one of the dares me and HR got to switch.

HR: Okay. Give me Zangetsu then. 'catches Zangetsu' I guess I can't use any of my powers then. Let's start.

The two try to attack me but when they got close they get hit by a powerful mist/ice.

HR: Akitsu, Taki.

Taki: What? It was an unfair fight. Besides, you're too tired from last night.

HR: I appreciate the thought, but you have to let the dares go uninterrupted.

Taki &Akitsu: We're sorry.

HR: It's alright.

**maaka oro ****  
**

**ichigo: pimpslap ulquiorra.  
**

Ichigo: Ok. 'walks over to Ulquiorra'

HR: Ichigo hold up. Put this on. 'hands him a hat'

Ichigo: You want me to put on a pimp hat.

HR: Yes.

Ichigo: Why?

HR: Because I find it amusing. Now proceed.

Ichigo: 'walks up to Ulquiorra' Bitch where's my money? 'smack'

Ulquiorra: 'holding cheek' Ow.

**orihime: why do you taunt us with your innocent sexyness?**

Orihime: 'Healing Ulquiorra' It's not like I'm doing it on purpose.

**ultimatemh  
**

**This story is really funny, hmmm, I dare aizen to run from a horde of kushanada**

HR: Rezano, How many of those thing do you have control over?

Rezano: All of them why.

Ichigo: Wait, how do you have control over those things?

Rezano: I send souls back to hell, what you think. Besides, who do you think made that chain disappear from Yuzu and did that combine your power with a kushanada thing.

Ichigo: That was you.

Rezano: Yeah, You're welcome. Anyway, 'Whistles and summons many kushanada' Okay guys, I got you guys dinner. 'points at Aizen' go eat.

Aizen: 'running' AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

HR: Hm, He's actually getting away from them. I guess he has gotten better at running since he's been he. 'snaps fingers making a sniper rifle appear' Blade can you fix that.

Blade: 'aims gun' certainly.

Blade shoots Aizen in the leg making him fall on his face. The Kushanada reach him and let's just say it wasn't pretty.

**sparten warrior ****  
**

**I dare all the male soul reapers to fight all the male espada.**

The usual happens. They fight, my house gets destroyed, I'm pissed, and Ichigo and Kenpachi are left standing.

**Envoy of the White Moon ****  
**

**This is a dare for Ichigo:**

**Wear Cloud's clothes from when he was in Advent Children. Ichigo also has Cloud's First Tsurugi (Cloud's Advent Children sword, all 6 in the big one. Look it up if you need a visual.) Ichigo also can dual-wield Zangetsu and First Tsurugi. When Ichigo goes Bankai, his coat goes over Cloud's clothes and Ichi's cloak has gold lining. He also has black gloves with silver lining it. The shoulder guards also go over his cloak.**

**Ichigo can not change out of this for the duration of the story... Oh yeah! He also has mako coursing through his blood now!**

**Clothing change dare: (must be for duration of story.)  
**

Ichigo is now wearing it.

**Rukia gains Lightning Farron's clothing from Final Fantasy XIII and Lightning's strongest gunblade, Zantetsuken. (Look up all data for this stuff.) Rukia also has Lightning's hairstyle and can dual wield Zantetsuken and Sode no Shirayuki in any fight.  
**

Rukia gets changed

**When Byakuya gets back, give him Sephiroth's hairstyle and SOLDIER attire but with his newest captain's haori (white jacket). He also gets Masamune and can dual-wield it and Senbonzakura.**

**Other Dares:**

**1. Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki marry and get a girl named Hikari.**

HR: Okay. I'll do the ceremony. 'skipping through the first part' I now pronounce you zanpakuto and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Zangetsu and Shirayuki kiss.

Shirayuki: Okay now let's get to work on that baby. 'Begin to pull Zangetsu'

HR: Stop. It's way too early to have babies on this show.

Shirayuki: But we need a baby named Hikari.

HR: Easy. Hikari come here.

Hikari: 'irritated' What do you want?

HR: Come on. You're still not mad about what I made you and your sister do, are you?

Blade: what do you make them do?

HR: I got them to go on their hands and knees and ask for forgiveness.

The people who laughed were electrocuted

Hikari: So what did you want anyway?

HR: I need you to be their 'points at Zangetsu and Shirayuki' child.

Hikari: I refuse.

HR: Ok. How about you do this and I'll 'whispers in her ear'

Hikari: You serious.

HR: Yes, now go.

Hikari: Fine. Mama. Papa.

They go into a group hug

Hibiki: What did you promise her?

HR: That I'd force Seo to get a job a not quit.

Hibiki: I find that doubtful you can convince him to do that.

HR: Oh ye of little faith. Trust me. I can be as persuasive as Miya if I try. And being here even more so.

**2. Masaki gets shinigami abilities, has excellent kido, and her shikai called Kokoro no Tsurugi (Sword of the Heart) which controls light. And she also gains angel wings in her shikai form. Her sword also wears away at a person's resolve when they get hurt by her shikai. The shikai has the appearance of a winged spear. A golden shield also appears. And her shinigami clothes turn into angel robes.  
**

HR: No. After seeing what she can do, she doesn't need any more power. Besides, she scary enough as it is. Especially since she made friends with Unohana and Miya.

Masaki, Unohana, & Miya: What was that?

HR: Nothing.

**3. Ichigo, Rukia, Masaki, Isshin (with all of his captain powers) fight Yamamoto!**

They all surround Yamamoto to start one of the most epic battles ever. They get ready to attack and ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Ichigo: He fell asleep. What the hell?

HR: Alwell.

Ice: You're just happy you don't have to fix your house.

HR: Yes I am. The less time my house gets destroyed, the happier I'll be. (That doesn't entitled people to purposely dare for my house to get destroyed, because they will be ignored)

**4. Grimmjow, sing the song Go! Fighting Dreamers (It's the best Naruto opening song!) and have Ulquiorra on bass guitar, Renji on electric guitar and Uryu on the drums!**

We are fighting dreamers takami wo mezashite

Fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu

Fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli oli oli oh-! Just go my way!

Right here right now (bang!)

Buppanase like a dangan liner!

Right here right now (burn!)

Buttakitteku ze get the fire!

Right here right now (bang!)

Buppanase like a dangan liner!

Right here right now (burn!)

Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?

Gokusaishoku no karasu ga sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta

Saa kokoro no me mihiraite shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (yeah!)

Ushinau mono nante nai sa iza mairou!

We are fighting dreamers takami wo mezashite

Fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu

Fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli oli oli oh-! Just go my way!

Right here right now (bang!)

Buppanase like a dangan liner!

Right here right now (burn!)

Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga itsumo bokura wo madowaseru

Yuugenjikkou ooki na kaze ga uneri wo agete fukiareru

Kazashita surudoi katana de onore no asu kirihirake! (yeah!)

Hoshou nante doko ni mo nai sa naa sou daro!

We are fighting dreamers takami wo mezashite

Fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu

Fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli oli oli oh-! Just go my way!

Right here right now (bang!)

Buppanase like a dangan liner!

Right here right now (burn!)

Buttakitteku ze get the fire!

Right here right now (bang!)

Buppanase like a dangan liner!

Right here right now (burn!)

Buttakitteku ze get the fire!

We are fighting dreamers kono nakamatachi to

Fighting dreamers subete wo makikomi

Fighting dreamers kokorozashi takaku

Oli oli oli oh-!

We are fighting dreamers takami wo mezashite

Fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu

Fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli oli oli oh-! Just go my way!

(Don't forget your first impulse ever)

(Let's keep your adventurous ever)

Right here right now (bang!)

Buppanase like a dangan liner!

Right here right now (burn!)

Buttakitteku ze get the fire!

Right here right now (bang!)

Buppanase like a dangan liner!

Right here right now (burn!)

Buttakitteku ze get the fire

Everyone applauds

**Good story filled with crack. *does a Gin smile***

**Better typing is needed though. But it's your story. Bad grammar just annoys me.**

Rezano: 'looks at me who has his eyes closed' oh shit. Everyone cover your ears! It's HR rant time! Envoy of the White Moon you brought this on yourself! Try not to take offence to it!

HR: I FUCKING KNOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE AREADY! I know I have bad fucking grammar and spelling! And it not just you, it's a lot of other people too! All of my stories someone just has to point that out! Well you know what...

1 hour later

HR: Okay. I'm better now. Sorry about that. Envoy of the White Moon my anger was not pointed at you personally. It was just a buildup of many of things that I had to let out. Sorry.

**god  
**

**I dare Ichigo to have sex with Loly, Menoly, Lilynette, Chizuru, Ying and Yang**

Ichigo gets dragged away.

**I also dare Ichigo to marry all the girls he has had or is going to have sex with**

HR: You guys want to do this together.

All guys: HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL! no.

**I dare Kenpachi to kick Urahara in the balls 70 times**

Kenpachi walks in front of Urahara and kicks him but he shows no reaction. He does it 70 more times and still no reaction. Urahara knocks on his pants and we hear a metallic bang.

Urahara: Always be prepared.

**darkmachines  
HR before I start just want to wish you a Marry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Also, If you don't mind I've brought my OC Skullak Tuma. (see him standing and holding his him love Cirucci and staring at everyone ready to kill anyone how would try to do anything to his love.)**

HR: Dude, you don't have to threaten people. We know Cirucci is yours.

**Anyway lets get started. Gin you now who you should is Starscream, because your bit the same, but your not a coward Gin or have a silver tongue.**

Gin: Thank you. And before I go, the arrancar I spied on was starrk and apparently when he's not sleeping he writes poetry.

**Ulquiorra question, remember when you and Yammy first made an appearance, people thought Yammy was your fraccion, so if he was what would you do?**

Ulquiorra: It wouldn't be much of a difference than now, except I probably would have already killed him for being annoying and stupid.

HR, I need to ask do you like Halo Red vs Blue because if you do make cretin Bleach character do you favorite scene.

HR: Never played it.

**Szayel, I need to ask after experimenting on Aizen, did you learn anything new about him, so we can mess with him some more.**

Szayel: there isn't much to tell, but if Loly and melody knew about a certain something, they would be disappointed.

Ice: What? About him being gay.

Szayel: No another thing.

Ice: What could. Ah, I get it.

**Sode no Shirayuki question, sins Ichigo go his powers from you, should he also be about you wield you and unlock you full powers?**

Shirayuki: I don't know. What happened to Ichigo is a rare case. But I don't think that can happen anymore because all of my power returned to Rukia.

**Aaroniero even if everyone thing you are weak, you still strong to me and one for my favorite Espada and I so think you should be #7 and not 9.**

Aaroniero: Thank you

**Also least make a vote, raises your hand if you want Zommari out of the Espada and have Dordoni be an Espada again.**

Everyone raises their hand

Rezano: That reminds me, where is that guy.

HR: Oh shit. I forgot. He's still in room watching the kill Aizen tape. Ah screw it.

**Also I've brought gifts to my favorite characters. HR for you, I give you your own two personal MangaGuards that are program to do anything you tell them to do.**

HR: Thank you, but judging by how this place is, they will probably be broken by the end of the day.

**For Ichigo a X-Box 360 with with awesome games like Call of Duty, Halo, and other awesome games.  
**

Ichigo: thank you

**For Harribel, here every Jaw movies made and you very own baby great white shark.  
**

Halibel: Thank you. 'hugs the shark' It's so cute.

**For his Majesty Lord Baraggan a golden crown.  
**

Baraggan: This proves even more that you should all bow down to me.

HR: 'snaps fingers creating a sigh on top of the crown that says 'dumbass 'on it

**For Aizen a bag of cold, you will never get present until your god-complex is gone forever.  
**

Everyone: Impossible.

**For Starrk your own personal force field, so no one came every bug you every again.  
**

Starrk: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 'already asleep'

**You know what we need is a reindeer, so Apacci would you go resurreccion and be the Christmas reindeer for everyone and if you do Ichigo might like you more and Harribel might make you her # one fraccion. **

Apache: You think so.

Rezano: Probably won't help you with your new target.

Apache: 'Blushing; What do you mean?

Rezano: Do this instead. 'whispers in her ear'

Apache: He'll like that?

Rezano: Oh yeah.

Apache: Okay. 'Gets changed'

Rezano: Yo HR check this out.

HR: What? 'sees Apache'

Apache was wearing a tight miniskirt Santa suit.

Apache: Do you like.

HR: 'nods'

Apache: Good.

**Well that all for now, so have a happy holiday everyone, except for Aizen and kick him out side and let him freeze in the snow.**

HR: Happy Holidays to you too. Ichigo help me out.

Ichigo: Okay.

We chuck Aizen out.

**Lucas Bane **

**Hey, what's up, everyone? I've got a couple of dares, nothing too bad. I'll pity Ichigo, with everyone daring him to always have sex and all. You know the saying, 'The spirit is willing, but the flesh is rotting,' so I won't make him have sex. However, I want him in whatever form all the women want the most, yet when they try to pounce him, have him always JUST out of their reach. You can make that happen anyway you want it.**

HR: Since Ichigo has to wear what he is wearing now for the rest of the chapter, we'll do this next chapter.

**Anyways, the second one would be something I think would be hilarious. Have all of the men, except for you and Reszano do the Time Warp dance from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. I just want to see them make a fool of themselves.**

HR: 'walking outside'

Rezano: Where you going?

HR: It's the same deal as when Ulquiorra did the happy happy joy joy dance.

Rezano: Oh. I'm coming with you.

The same happened like that other time.

**Thirdly, if it would be alright, I would like my OC character, Malik, to fight Aizen one on one. They soon develop a massive hate for each other in the story and I think it would do everyone some good to watch Aizen get his ass handed to him on a silver platter. Just so I don't drag this dare on, I'll just explained some of Malik's abilities in a pm. **

HR: This part was later changed.^

**Hey, HR, I'd like to make a edit to my other post. Fuck my oc fighting Aizen, I'm beyond fucking pissed and I really need to beat someone's fucking face in. It can be whoever. Aizen. Nnoitra. Hey, Kenpachi, you wanna take me up on that fight offer? Like I said, I'm beyond pissed and I'm up for anything. Of course, if this is okay with you, HR. Just give me a fucking zanpakutou and plenty of open space. I'll use my fucking fists if I have to. I promise I'll bring them back alive..more or less, at the end of the chapter.**

HR: Hm, Damn you seem really pissed. Alright I let it happen. As for your weapon, Kensei give him your Bankai. Enjoy. 'snaps fingers sending them far away from my place'

We watched Lucas proceeded to beat the living hell out of them. I start to get worried when I see him rip Nnoitra in half.

HR: Holy Crap. I wonder what pissed him off. Even I'm not that brutal.

Rezano & Ice: Bullshit.

HR: Anyway, we need to calm him down. It's a go thing we have this.

**Fourthly, can I please, even for just a second, get glomped by Mila-Rose. I'm relatively new to the Bleach series, having only been a fan for a little over two months, but the first episode I watched was when Mila-Rose, Apache, and Sun-Sun were kicking the shit out of Rangiku. I instantly fell in love with Mila cuz I'm a sucker for tall, dark-skinned, green-eyed women. They're my kryptonite.**

HR: Mila-Rose, go over there and calm him down.

Mila-Rose: Okay

Mila-Rose runs to Lucas just as he is about to crush Aizen. She jumps and hugs him into her breast. He immediately stops. After a minute I teleport them back and sit Lucas down in a chair with Mila-Rose sitting on his lap still hugging him.

HR: You okay now.

He nods.

**Now some questions, I guess. HR, how did you get so lucky with Hanieko and Chimpette? What's your secret? I would have asked Ichigo his secret, but you've kinda made them obvious throughout this chapter.**

HR: Ok. To be honest I have no idea. Haineko just calls me up from out of the blue wanting to be here, we talked and then I brought her and Kukaku here for an early birthday present. She later invited Chimpette and you know the rest. I still don't know how she found out in the first place.

Shirayuki: I told her.

HR: When? At the time, you were making out with Ichigo.

Shirayuki: We had a break, so I left and told all the female zanpakuto and Haineko wanted your number.

HR: That explains it.

**Well, that was the only question I had. I do got one shout out and that's to my role-model, Kenpachi Zaraki. Man, you're a beast and you're insatiable thirst for battle and your battle prowess is an inspiration that makes me not want, but strive to be the strongest. I kinda know how you feel about nobody ever wanting to fight you. I was once a pretty weak kid in middle school. I had several people always picking on me. Than, finally, I just couldn't stand it anymore. I started lifting weights and sharpening my fighting skills, putting on fifty pounds in just three years. At a 185 lbs, I was as strong as the football team's 300lb linemen, and my reputation throughout school and still in college is pretty much one of absoluteness. Nobody ever wants to work out or fight me, cuz they're always saying I'll kill them. So what if I stabbed a guy behind his ear with my fingers and made him bleed out of his ear and nose, he shouldn't have been so weak and starting shit. Anyways, if you ever want a fight or a drinking buddy, I'm your man.  
**

Kenpachi: Ha. I look forward to it if this guy will let me fight for once.

HR: I told you already, you learn not to destroy my house I'll let you fight.

**Hr, keep up the great work on this story.**

HR: I will.

**Shadow  
**

**Ichigo I dare you to fight THE ONE WINGED ANGEL SEPHIROTH in a one on one fight  
**

They fight and it ends.

**Zangetsu I dare you to act out the final boss fight and last scenes of megaman zero 4**

He acts out the scene

**Maka**

**O_O... That was pretty cool dude thanks ! :) U rock I have nothing right for ya but Update ASAP! :D**

HR: I did.**  
Mononoke: Thanks HR! She's been dying to fight someone! I guess you took all her Frustration out because of Finals she had to do! Thank you again and UPDATE!  
**

HR: Eh It's fine**  
**

**Yeah thanks...please update**

**~Maka & Mononoke**

HR: Alright that's all

Miya: But we didn't do much of anything.

HR: I know. I would have thought they would have dared you guy a lot of stuff. Well I got to make some announcement so I'll repeat what I said last chapter.

**PLEASE READ THIS**

**Ok**

**1. Remember you can also dare sekirei and ashikabi for the next two chapters.**

**2. Next chapter is the last time we will have Blade here.**

**3. If people want me to put more detail in the responses, then make the dares less complicated.**

**Blade: I still say you're lazy.**

**HR: Okay your half right, but some of the stuff is a little complicated.**

**Anyway That's all for now.**


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Bleach or Sekirei

Previously on Bleach: Questions & Dares: My girlfriends wore me out, everyone danced, Ulquiorra got slapped, Zangetsu and Shirayuki got married, I lost it, Lucas took out his frustrations and Mila-Rose calmed him down.

HR: Hey everyone. Welcome back.

Just so everyone knows; I changed everyone into what these look like after the time skip. It pisses me off so much because I was going to say this last chapter but I forgot.

**Lucas Bane  
**

**Hey HR, thanks for letting take my temper out on two of the biggest douchebags in the history of anime. Although we all know it did really calm me down, I'm still thankful you took the time to write it. Only things was that I would've gave Nnoitra a barb-wire enima, castrate him, than ripped him in half, but I'm content.**

**Anyways, reason I was so mad is kinda personal, but if we become acquainted enough, than I'll probably tell you someday. Btw, Mila-Rose, thank you for the glomp. I swear, where are you in real life when I need you? :(**

Mila-Rose: You're welcome. Come back any time.

**Now on to the dares, I suppose. Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, and APache, I dare you three to go for the rest of the chapter without arguing, even though it's one of your best characteristics.**

HR: Impossible.

Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, & Apache: Hey, we can do it.

HR: Yeah right. I can make you guys fight in 2 seconds.

Apache: No you can't.

HR: Oooooh yes I can. Watch. The only one that can really do it is Sun-Sun, because out of the three of you she is the most calm and reasonable.

Apache & Mila-Rose: What? No she isn't? 'Looks at each other' I'm more calm and reasonable then she is! 'looks at each other' Stop copying me! Shut up you bitch! What did you say you 'Fat Cow/Flat chested deer'

HR: 'next to Sun-Sun' See. I told you.

Sun-Sun: I swear, they are such children.

Apache & Mila-Rose: Shut up Sun-Sun!

**Next, I dare Jushiro and Captain Hitsugaya to do the Epic Rap Battles of History, with Jushiro as Ludwig van Beethoven, and C. Hitsugaya as Justin fuckin Boober(obviously Bieber, but I just hate the little piece of shit wanna-be girl. He makes Yumichika look macho).  
**

HR: Dude, I feel the same way. I hate that little fag. Anyway I'll let it happen.

The 2 get set up. Jushiro is dressed up as Beethoven and Toshiro as the fag. They battle it out and Beethoven is the winner. (Also, if anyone's a Bieber fan out there, don't get mad at me because I called him a fag)

Toshiro: I'll let you guys call me Toshiro from now if you never let me dress up like that again.

HR: Deal.

**Blade, you're this bad-ass underworld dude right? Who would win in a fight between you and Dante? Can we find out?**

Rezano & Blade: That's easy. Dante/Me. 'looks at each other' What?

HR: Oh no, not again.

Ichigo: Why is Rezano mad?

HR: Because I created him from a lot of other people. One of them was Dante.

Ice: Wait, which Dante? The original or the new one.

Blade: Oh yeah there's that new fag Dante.

Rezano: Who the hell…

HR: SHUT THE HELL UP! 'punches them both in the back of the head making them hit the floor' Okay I would like to talk now. First, my opinion on the new Dante is none. From the trailer, I thought it was cool even though he doesn't look the same, so no one can say anything until the game comes out. Second, Dante would win.

Blade: 'scratching his head' But…

HR: No but's. The decision is made.

Blade: Then bring him here so he can fight me.

HR: No. Last time he was here he wouldn't stop flirting with all of the girls.

**Well, that's it. I tried to keep it short this time, hope this is better. Keep up the great work, HR.**

HR: I will. See ya later.

**Maka  
**

HR: Hello.

**Hey HR I fell bad for your house so Monoke dragged me over and I guess I'll fix your house(Updates your House to the max like huge mansion with many rooms and a Battle room that's Indestructible and in all the rooms have monster sized beds and Flat screens also many levels and gamerooms, and huge kitchen and Two pools one outside that's heated for winter and one inside !) I hope it suits you! And I found a few Questions and maybe some dares!  
**

HR: Hahaha. Awesome.

**Question 1: Grimjow I was on YouTube And I saw this Vid called Grimjow Sees a Squirrel ...and I must admitt it was funny(Cause I was laughing with my friend at her house!) But I wanted to see how you felt about it?  
**

Grimmjow: What the hell is this shit? That didn't happen. I did not say that.

HR: Dude, it was a YouTube video, get over it.

**Question 2: HR I feel bad and not really for you with all the Crap you have to deal with(hits in a chair with a note pad and pen) and your house being destroyed(Multiple times) but when did this all start begin at the beginning and let it all out! (getting ready to write!)  
**

HR: Don't do that. Just don't. It was annoying doing that shit when I was little, I finally got out of it and I'm not going back. Just so you know I'm not crazy.

Grimmjow: Sure you're not. 'Gets punched in the face sending him into a wall' Ow.

HR: 'sighs'. Fine. The reason why I get so mad when my place gets destroyed is because outside of this place my family and I had to move out of three houses that got messed up. All in the same neighborhood too. First one we moved into for about a few years when I was little. I can't remember exactly why we moved but they tore it down to make an office for the owners of the housing. We moved into my grandma's old place while she moved somewhere else. Lived there for a few years. Then one day I got up to go downstairs, pass the bathroom and saw the toilet of fire. Apparently the ceiling fan in the bathroom overheated, melted the plastic cover on it and caught fire. So the ceiling was on fire. My mom, my sister, and her daughter are in the house too. (no one got hurt and everyone got out fine. The house didn't burn down but we couldn't live there anymore.) and the thing that still pisses me off, is that the whole time I'm yelling, I don't say the word 'fire' not even once. So since the fire wasn't our fault, the housing moved us to a vacant house. Then someone in the neighborhood drops a rag into their toilet which backed up the plumping to our house. Not a pretty picture. That brought us to the place my family is currently living at. There. I feel better.

**Question 3: Ichigo would you Hit a girl across the face?  
**

Ichigo: Never. I was raised better than that.

**Umm I guess my Dares**

**Dare 1: Really not a dare more like request...Well HR if someone's asking for a fight You can use me to fight them but I'm not as fast but close to Yoruichi's speed like really close! So I guess I'm up to bat if ya let me!**

HR: See Blade, complicated. I don't know if you're asking if someone want to fight you or if you want to fight in someone's place. But if anyone's itching for a fight, you'll be the first I call.

**Dare 2: HR I Dare you to fight Kenpachi in your new Battle room ...Don't worry It doesn't damage your house at all the room could let all the characters Fight one another and the house won't fall and the room won't be destroyed! I thought u would like that! ^_^!**

Kenpachi: Finally I get to fight you. I'll being waiting. You better hurry up. 'runs off'

HR: 'sighs' I'm happy about the new room, but last time we had one of these, we broke it. Although, that was when Kenpachi was fighting a sugar crazed Yachiru. Screw it. 'Leaves'

**I hope you enjoy your new home and it won't be destroyed and God bless and thank you! ^_^!( O and there's a basement with everything u want! Your welcome ...O and if it gets Destoryed the person or people that did it are dead I will use my Bankia and Shunko (Flash cry) that Yoruichi and Soi-Fon showed and teaches it to me...thanks again!)**

Ice: We're all happy with the new place and it looks like the battle room is holding up.

CRASH!

Rezano: Ah. It looks like they broke it. They don't make indestructible battle rooms like they use to.

Me and Kenpachi come back a bloody mess

HR: We kinda broke it. Sorry.

**beedrillx21  
**

**alright hr another great chapter now for mor dares**

**For this dare will be a cooking contest and dont let orihime and rangiku in no matter what and blade your apart of the contest so whip up your awesome dish and hr,renazo,ice and kenpachi pink haired second in comand are the judges and trust me when I say this when blade cooks you will feel as you died again and went to heaven.**

HR: Hold up. Changing it. Instead of being a judge, I'm participating.

Ichigo: Why?

HR: Because I'm becoming a chef, that's why. Well, Baker, but I still know how to cook.

Random Participants

Mayuri

Soifon

Yoruichi

Blade

HR

Start!

After an hour.

Mayuri made something that resembled road kill. The only one able to stomach it was Yachiru.

Soifon surprisingly made very good dishes

Yoruichi just made fish

Blade for an appetizer he makes parmesan-herb almonds. A delectable whole almonds bake in parmesan cheese with Italian seasoning which also a good snack. Now for a main dish will be ratatouille a dish with Mediterranean vegetables. And finally for dessert a double layer pumpkin cheesecake. A great alternative to pumpkin pie especially for those cheesecake lovers also top with whipped cream. The judges were satisfied.

I made Baked Ziti with four kinds of cheese, bacon cheese sliders, and a triple layered chocolate cake with buttercream icing.

Haineko: Wait, Those are your favorite foods.

HR: Exactly.

Rezano: The winner is HR.

Blade: Hey, you cheated.

HR: No I didn't. I just so happened to make the food that just so happens to be the judge's favorite. As for Yachiru, all you had to do was make something sweet.

Blade: Still unfair.

**Ichigo has to do the awesom scene from mission impossible 2 its the scene where tom cruise is stealin back the chimera virus but has to start where tom cruise is climbing the cliff-side if you have seen the movie.**

Ichigo does the scene. (I'm trying to be more descriptive, but I don't know exactly what scene it is.)

Grimmjow sings time of dying by three days grace

On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will survive, I'll cry here for you  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will survive, I'll cry here for you  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

**Ichigo kill aizen with the lancer and retro lancer.**

(Hope I got this right) Ichigo takes the lacer and chops Aizen in half.

Blade: Clean up isle 7.

**Hr pm me for the dishes blade will prepare. Thats all for now.**

HR: See ya

**darkmachines  
**

**Hello everyone, ready to start.**

**Hitsugaya, I dare you to sing Mr. White Christmas/Snow Miser song.**

HR: I'm out of here.

Blade" Why? It's not funny so we're not gonna drop dead.

HR: Because, I hate that song. Every time I hear it I can never get it out of my head.

I leave, Toshiro sings, and then I come back.

**Next I dare Harribel and Nelliel to switch personalities for the whole chapter.  
**

HR: This'll be interesting. 'snaps fingers'

They switch personalities and it's pretty weird. Halibel who was calm and silent was now cheerful and giving Ichigo a bone crushing hug. Nel was the opposite and was acting like Halibel. Trust me. It does not look right.

**Aaroniero I need to ask can you devour/absorb/control other peoples Zanpakuto? Because If you can, HR with your permission can you give Aaroniero Aizen's Zanpakuto to have, so he can mess with Aizen's mind because he lied to Aaroniero.**

Aaroniero: I can't. I can only use their zanpakuto if I absorb the wielder, and I don't want to become Aizen.

HR: Oh yeah, that reminds me. Aaroniero come here please.

Aaroniero: Yes.

HR: 'puts on an arm's length rubber glove' Hold still.

Before He could do anything, I shove my arm down his throat.

HR: No. no. That ain't it. No. ah, here we go.

I grab on to what I was looking for and pull with all my strength and out pops Kaien Shiba.

Kukaku, Rukia, & Ukitake: Kaien!

HR: Almost forgot about him.

After a brief explanation Kukaku hugs Rezano.

Kukaku: Thank you.

HR: Hey, I was the one who brought him back.

Kukaku: Yes, but you and Rezano are basically the same person.

HR: True.

**HR quick check on Zommari, If he's dead, then Darodoni it your luck day. You will be an Espada again and be back at the top.**

HR: I thought he was already an espada again. Alwell you're an espada now.

**Ulquiorra you now who you should meet is Soundwave because you two have so similar personalities, though Soundwave can do an awesome creepy laugh unlike you.**

HR: I'm not bringing soundwave here. It's too much legal trouble. Besides, I already have the sekirei here and they are pissed that no one has given them dares yet.

**So Hirako why do Hiyori hate you so much and like to hurt you?**

Shinji: Oh That. It's because i… 'gets hit in the face with a sandal'

Hiyori: Don't you dare talk about that.

Shinji: Right sorry.

HR: Hm. Interesting. Yo Gin.

Gin: Yes.

HR: Do me a favor and find out why those two hate each other.

Gin: Can do.

**Also, I know how powerful Kenpachi is, but do you truth think he could defeat Optimus Prime the last of the Primes, the barer of the matrix and Lord Megatron the most powerful Decepticon and one of the best Villein ever!**

HR: After cleaning up their parts from all over the house, I'm thinking yes.

**Next I'm going to give my favorite Arrancar presents on their birthdays. So starting with January. Starrk and Lilynette for the both you, I give you your own personal wolfs. Starrk has his own guardian and Lilynette get her own cute little pet one that she can play with.**

Stark's new wolf walks over and lies down next to him while Lilynette hugs hers.

**Loly, sorry to say, but I didn't get you anything because two reasons. One I don't like you and two I personal thing Menoly is a lot more nicer and better looking then you.  
**

Loly: You bastard.

HR: Calling him a bastard doesn't make what he said any less true.

**Finally, for my favorite Exequias Captain, I got you a you personal guillotine, so you can execute anyone you don't like. So let test it on Aizen to see if it work.  
**

All we hear is a blade falling, a slicing noise, and a head hit the floor.

HR, Ichigo, Rezano & Blade: Yay.

**So HR, I hope you have a happy 2012 new year.**

HR: You too. See ya

**god  
**

**I dare Ichigo to tell Loly & Menoly that Aizen is gay and if they don't believe him they have to be with him for EVERY dare and participate for the next 6 chapters**

Ichigo: Hey you two, Aizen's gay.

Loly & Melony: We already know.

Ichigo: Huh?

Loly: But despite that I'll show him that women are better.

Melony is behind her sister shaking her head.

HR: Looks like Melony's the smart one.

**RyuKaisir  
**

**Great chapter as usual. I have 5 dares but you might not like one of them.**

**Anyway first comes my questions;**

**Toshiro, would you like to meet you father?**

Toshiro: Not really. I don't remember my life when I was alive and the only relative I had was my grandmother and that's all I need.

Rangiku: Oh, that's so sweet.

Toshiro: Shut up.

**Shinji, and Hiyori why do the two of you always fight like an old married couple?  
**

HR: Gin's looking for the answer.

**Noba, why are you always so quiet?**

Noba: I don't like to talk much. 'Self-explanatory'

**Orihime and Ulquiorra will the two of you get married?**

Orihime: 'blushing' We haven't set a date but yes.

HR: Oh yeah side note. Here's the thing. When Ulquiorra proposed, it was the funniest thing ever. He did it yesterday when everyone was around. He got on one knee and asked her the question. She was speechless for about 2 minute. When she didn't give him an answer right away, he got so nerves he fainted. Ulquiorra fainting, the funniest thing ever.

**Baraggan do you really think you're all powerful against anyone who would challenge you?  
**

Baraggan: Of course. I am the king. 'still wearing the dumbass crown'

**Unohana what did you do to make everyone so scared of you?  
**

Everyone looks at him with an 'are you serious' look

HR: Do you really have to ask?

**Now the dares;**

**Chalotte Chuhlhourne I need someone to do some recon in an area of the space/time rifts and since it might kill whoever does the recon I pick you if you live you'll be a lot stronger then you are now. HR the chance it will come back alive is less then 0.000000000001% namely do to unstable wave formations. And this is the one you might not like or want to do.**

HR: You're right I don't like it. I'm not letting it happen because with my luck, it would survive.

**Baraggan if you said that you think or are an all powerful foe then prove it by fighting me. HR I'll send you a PM on my powers and abilities.**

HR: Baraggan most likely getting his ass kicked. I'll let it happen. 'I kick Baraggan sending his through a portal to Ryukaisir's place' Oh yeah say hello to Rai for me.

**Hichigo since I think you're to weak you'll fight MY inner hollow/second Zanpakuto Ragnarok. If you lose you have to train under him till you can stand against him and hurt him.**

HR: Where is he? I haven't seen him in a while.

Hichigo: HELP ME! 'trying to grab on to anything he can, before getting pulled back in.'

Rezano: The hell happen?

Ice: It's been three chapters.

Rezano: Since what?

Ice: Since Drukia wasn't allowed to have sex with Hichigo. Now she's milking him for all he worth, literally. Even against his will.

Masaki: I thought I told her to not do that. I guess I'll have to talk to her again. 'leaves'

HR: Uh oh.

**Omaeda since I don't like you and I'm most likely going to fight Baraggan. I dare you to fight my brother Kai. Also I have other reasons for you fighting him. HR you might want to give Omaeda a power-boost of at lest 2nd bankai before the fight to at lest make it so he stands a chance of winning namely it will go from none to so slim it would be a miracle if he wins.**

HR: Omaeda is not available at the moment. You see, earlier kela had taken his rice crackers and he tried to get them back. Let's just say after Kela was done with him, even Unohana couldn't help him.

**Aizen since you hurt someone import to Kai you have to fight both him and me. And just know you might get to see a form of our powers and bond that not many ever get to see.**

Aizen: 'Kicked into same portal'

**sparten warrior  
**

**I dare Ikkuku to fight kenpachi but has to use bankai.**

Kenpachi: Great. I've wanted to fight you ever since I heard about your Bankai. You better not hold back Ikkaku! 'rips off eye patch'

Ikkaku: Yeah! Bankai.

HR: Hey! No fighting inside.

The two charged at each but stopped when they saw a flash and a deep trench appeared in between them. They turned their heads to Miya holding her sword smiling.

Miya: Did you not hear him? He said not to fight inside.' Hannya mask appearing behind her'

Kenpachi & Ikkaku: Sorry. 'goes outside'

HR: Thanks Miya.

Miya: It's no problem.

**dracull666  
**

**red vs blue is a funny internet series and you can watch/buy it at and you are a fanfic god oh and red vs blue has 9 seasons**

HR: Ok, Random. And thank you for the compliment.

**this is just to add to my last thing the meta is like the kenpachi of red vs blue there both crazy and epic**

HR: Again Random.

**AzureHaseo91  
**

**Hey again HR and gang I got a couple more dares for you. This will be a 2 part review so bear with me...Rezano, Ice, and HR find ur girlfriends...now makeout with their girl enemies. HR i hate Aizen sooo can ya let Zero and yourself kick him in the nuts...HARD?**

HR: First, because Aizen's not here, I brought a new Aizen. One that did not go through any of the stuff the other Aizen went through. Reason why is because it would be more funny. 'Snaps fingers'

New Aizen: Hm. Where I'm I? What is this place?

HR: Zero, if you would please.

Zero: My pleasure. 'kicks Aizen between the legs'

Aizen: 'drops to his knees' Why?

HR: Also, everyone this is Zero. He is **AzureHaseo91** OC. He will be here to replace Blade when he leaves. Here's some advertisement, Go read his fic **Absolute Zero **a Bleach/Devil May Cry Crossover.

Zero: Thank you for having me.

HR: Okay, Now for the other part of the dare. Let's see here, Rezano only has one and that's Kukaku. Kukaku, Who's your enemy?

Kukaku: I don't know. Yoruichi I guess.

HR: Okay Yoruichi, Make out with Rezano.

Yoruichi: Gladly. 'starts making out with Rezano'

HR: Now for Ice. Since Ice has convinced me not to bring his other girlfriend' we'll have to settle for Nanao whose enemy is the now adult Yachiru.

Yachiru: Yay, I get to play with Frosty-Chan. 'tackles Ice'

HR: Now for me. Because I have more than one I'm going to do it this way.

Girlfriend/enemy  
Haineko/Tobiume

Haineko: Go right ahead.

HR: you don't have a problem with that.

Haineko: Nope. It's not like she'll be any better than me.

This causes Tobiume to get mad and start yelling at Haineko. They start to argue and it's just as annoying as Apache and Mila-Rose fighting. I finally had enough and shut up Tobiume by kissing her.

HR: Next is.  
Apache/Mila-Rose

Basically the same thing happened.

Chimpette/Akitsu  
Akitsu/Chimpette

The other girls: What!

HR: We'll they both don't like each other. 'makes out with the other two.

Taki/Hikari

Taki: Just hurry up and got it over with.

Hikari: Don't think this means anything.

HR: Yeah yeah. 'makes out with her'

Unohana/Nemu

Unohana: I don't hate Nemu.

HR: Yeah but the only people you don't like are Kenpachi and Mayuri. And I'm not kissing them so the closes thing would be Yachiru or Nemu and Yachiru's busy. 'I make out with Nemu'

**dang thing wont let me log on sooo gotta do it this way. sigh. anyway this is the second half of my review ^_^...**

**my next dare is up. HR summon Yashima's Ashikabi then you and two of your choice KICK HIS ASS! **

HR: With pleasure. 'Crack knuckles' Zero, Yukari. Would you two like to join me?

Zero & Yukari: Of course.

Junichi: Fuck you. She's my property, I can do whatever the fuck I wa… 'gets cracked in the face'

HR: If you'll excuse us. 'kicks junichi in a room' this won't take long. 'gets stop by a hammer'

Yashima: I won't let you harm my master.

Zero: You really are a sweet girl. HR, I'll talk to her. You and Yukari go ahead.

HR: Alright.

Five minutes later we walk out to Zero holding on a crying Yashima.

HR: How is she?

Zero: She's doing better, but she's a little traumatized about what he did to her and still scared about being that bastard's sekirei.

HR: Hm. We'll I can fix that later for her. Just take to my room and stay with her until I get there.

Zero: Alright. 'leaves with Yashima'

**Next I dare Aizen and Zabimaru to punch HR once each (srry bro)...After that I dare Taki AND Akitsu to pwn their asses. NO mercy girls =). **

Aizen: HA. Finally a little redemption.

Zabimaru: Sorry HR.

HR: It's fine.

They both stand next to me. Aizen is the first to punch me but I barely felt a thing. Zabimaru is next but when she punches she misses and hits Aizen, sending him through the wall.

Zabimaru: Opps, Sorry.

HR: It's okay. I barely felt a thing.

**Now, Ice and Akitsu spar with each other to see who better with their powers. **

HR: No. it cold enough as it is. Besides, since they've met, Ice and Akitsu have been like brother and sister.

**Taki and HR please renact DMCs ''this is my kinda rain'' scene ^_^. **

We take our places and do the scene.

**Blade ya need some fun too sooo I dare you to first kick the most annoying guy in your opinion here in the jewels then pick a girl and go have some fun. If he left already HR bring him back hahaha. **

Blade: Thank you.

HR: Blade, who do you pi….. 'gets kicked and drops to knees' ow. What the hell was that for?

Blade: You are the most annoying person I've met since I came here.

HR: Hm, good point. 'gets up like nothing happened'

Blade: Well. It looks like I got to get going. 'gets on motorcycle'

Rezano: Wait, don't you have to pick a girl?

Blade: I already have a girl waiting for me back home. See you later. 'drives into a portal'

**Question for both Taki and Akitsu: Do you wish you had any other powers and what would they be? **

Taki: Hm, I don't think so. I like my powers as they are.

Akitsu: I don't need anything other than my Ashikabi. 'Hugs me'

**HR pick anyone you want for this and they have to tell everyone the most unbelievably strangest thing they ever done. Weeeellll I all outta dares for now. your a badass HR haha. ppl send dares 4 guest ppl too kk. bye ^_^**

HR: Hm. Who should it be?

Unohana: I'll do it.

HR: No! I forbid you to do it.

Unohana: You don't know what I was going to say.

HR: Oh yes I do. I was there, remember.

Unohana: Oh I remember alright and it was simply amazing.

Ice: What was?

Unohana: Well…

HR: If you tell them I won't do it to you again.

Unohana: Fine. Spoilsport.

**Xemmnas **

**Im back!**

**I got a few questions and the first one I almost dont wanna know the answer, Isshin how young was Ichigo when you started his "training" (or what some judges might call child abuse).**

Isshin: That would be when he turned 10. After Masaki died, Ichigo became really depressed. It was the only thing I could do to keep his mind off of her death and make him stronger at the same time.

Masaki: 'holding both Hichigo's and Drukia's ears dragging them along' I still question your methods, no matter how effective they are.

Isshin: I sorry Masaki-Chan. You forgive me.

Masaki: Oh, I can't stay mad at you. 'hugs him'

Ichigo: I'm going to hurl.

Rezano: Yeah, and your public affections with Halibel is any better.

**HR will Ichigo have hiss fullbring abilities in hollow heart cause he looks badass with them especially the new tensa zangetsu.**

HR: To be honest I never thought of it until you brought it up. Who know? He might.

**Final question I heard that Tia and her fraccion are alive (YAY!) do you think theres a chance Tia will end up with Ichigo in the series or am I just being optimistic.  
**

HR: Ok, being honest excluding my fic, probably not. Tia and Ichigo barely know each other. There's only two connections they could have. One is the fact that Tia is grateful that Ichigo killed Aizen. The other would be Nel if they met in Hueco Mundo. Other than that no.

**Now dares, first set Aizen on fire since this is as close to hell he is gonna be sine he is fucking immortal AND WILL NEVER DIE!**

Rezano: Oh, I don't know about that. 'innocent smile'

Ichigo: What do you mean by that?

Ice: He means he can throw Aizen in hell anytime he wants.

Ichigo: He can really do that.

Rezano: Me and Ice both can. It's not that hard. 'cuts finger letting a drop of blood hit the floor and a hell gate appears' see 'throws Aizen into gate' not that hard.**  
**

Ice: Even though he can't die, once he went to hell, he can't be killed anyway so he won't escape the pain.

**Next lock Urahara, tessai and the Vizards in a room with the central 46 bastards since they never got any proper revenge.**

HR: Too easy. 'snaps fingers'

The doors to the Central 46 appear. Urahara, Tessai, and the vizards all walk in with smiles on their faces. We soon hear screaming and the rest you can probably guess.

**Also pair some characters with what sekkirei you think suits them best.**

HR: I will do that but only if they deserve it.

**Final dare, show Misaki a tape of Isshin's training and Yoruichi's teasing of Ichigo. (Im just curios to how she would react)**

Masaki watches a tape Isshin attacking Ichigo but then getting slammed into a will. Then it cuts to the scene were Yoruichi appears naked in front of Ichigo in a hot spring. Masaki giggles at Ichigo's reaction because she is thankful he was still innocent back then.

**And I end this with a statement see if you agree, I've read a lot of fics and noticed that a lot say why did Ichigo use the final getsuga and lose his powers when he was miles ahead of Aizen and was kicking his ass. I have this to say, because he would of lost eventually, think about it Aizen was immortal and thanks to that fucking rock would continue to evolve every time (since it alters reality it has no limits) it thought it was to weak to win so Ichigo would just keep killing Aizen until the Wanker evolved past him and became to strong to beat.**

HR: Again something that makes sense that I never thought of.

**sorry for the rant just had to get that of my chest SEE YA.**

HR: Ok, that's all for now see ya later. I got to go help Yashima. Bye.

**End**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own bleach

Previously on Bleach: Questions & Dares We learned that the three stodges can't stop arguing. 'Hey!' I hate Justin Bieber. Dante is not allowed here. I keep losing my bla bla bla

HR: That's right everyone I'm not dead. Hang on 'checks pulse' yep not dead. Sorry for the late update. Anyway let's get this show on the road.

**Tributer****  
**

**Ok Great story HR, Ive got a few questions and a dare.**

Halibel Why do you think your the queen of sharks?

Halibel: Because I killed the king of sharks.

Zero: You killed Jaws.

Halibel: Yes. I took Sebastian out to go for a swim and that bastard was bullying him, so I killed him.

Zero: two questions. 1. Whose Sebastian?

Halibel: My baby shark.

Zero: oh. And 2 what did you do with the body? I bet it's worth a lot of money.

Halibel: No. I gave it to HR. What do you think you're eating?

Zero: 'spits out burger' that nasty.

HR: Hey! It took me two hours to cook that thing, you're eating it. Beside, I didn't hear you complaining about it when you didn't know what it was.

Zero: Fine. 'takes another burger'

Kenpachi, Why do you have an unsatiable thirst for a good fight?

Kenpachi: Because it fun.

**I dare kenpachi to fight yammamoto barehanded while pies are thrown at you.  
**

HR: No, it's too hot in here anyway. Besides Yamamoto is still asleep and he's also as annoying as Baraggan.

Ichigo: You just hate it when people give you orders.

HR: Yes. If people ask me I'm perfectly find with it.

Rezano: 'Cough' Bullshit 'cough'

**Also,Halibel Can i have a hug?  
**

Halibel: Sure. 'hugs him'

**Kthanx**

**RyuKaisir **

**Hello and I would like to say Toshiro you broke something I didn't think your father even had his heart and he took out his pain on Aizen as soon as he got here so HR can you send an Aizen clone so I can kill it this time? Also take a look at how or ether where Aizen was when he died. *Points at a sphere shaped hole in the base of a mountain that looks like something in the center of the sphere ate everything as it widened to 50 miles across* I never got a shot at hurting Aizen. As for Baraggan *Holds up a basket* can on of his servents take care of him till he grows up again and he should remember that the power to control time (As in aging something and making it younger) is always better then the power to age something to dust.**

HR: Huh? 'looks at basket' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Holy crap, he's a baby. This is awesome, but kind of depressing.

Ice: How so?

HR: It awesome that he's a baby now, but it's depressing that I can't kill him anymore.

Zero: You could always raise him as your own.

HR: No. I'm still gonna hate him when he grows up. Anyway Ggio here, you take care of him.

Ggio: Fine.

HR: Also, I sent you a new Aizen to kill.

**I have a question for the Kurosakis and all of Ichigo's girlfriends and Ichigo's Zanpakuto and Hollow. But first they need to read a story called Sisterhood it is a M-rated story and question is how does this story make you all feel. And don't kill me cause I didn't write it.**

HR: Oh shit. I actually read that one. They are not gonna like it, but it's gonna be funny as hell.

They all read it

Most of them: WHAT THE FUCK!

Ichigo: Oh my god I'm going to be sick

Hichigo: Ditto King.

Karin: 'blushing in anger and embarrassment' who the Hell would be this sick?

Yuzu is blushing not saying anything. Unconsciously she tucks the story in her hands in her shirt.

HR: 'looking at her' I was wondering why she and Yukari were getting along so well lately.

Minato: What do you mean Kurai?

HR: Minato, when we're here call me HR and you don't want to know.

**Also I have a gift. *Pulls out a door on a stand alone frame* A door to a battle field world and just know there is nothing that me and my brother Kai could do the leave a scar on it save for his Dark Wave (the same attack that killed Aizen) and my Kaiser Pulse. Both of which are our most powerful attacks and were made to kill even gods if they get in the way of the attack.**

HR: Oh dude, saying that is almost like a challenge. So, I'm going to allow something I haven't in a long time. Rezano, I want you to fight Ice without holding back.

Rezano: 'serious look' Are you serious? You're not lying are you?

Ice: He better not are I will freeze a certain part of his.

HR: I kid you not. I want you to let lose.

Rezano & Ice: IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME! 'vanishes'

Zero: Are you sure that's a good idea. Last time they fought all out, it ripped a hole between heaven and hell. And the only reason that the world wasn't plunged into darkness by the demons is because they were immediately destroyed in the cross-fire.

HR: How do you now that?

Zero: Dante told me.

HR: Oh. It should be okay. 'We hear an explosion' but maybe we should host the show on location. 'Snaps fingers sending us to an exact duplicate of my house far away'

We are now in Romania. Why Romania? Because.

**Also a dare for Ichigo Spank every woman in the room for 10 minutes and that means every woman save for your mom. Rukia is to be spanked for 5 hours strait though.**

HR: I'll allow it.

Haineko: Wait us too.

HR: Yes. Not to be spanked, but to prevent things from escalating.

Zabimaru: Okay, but you owe us.

HR: When don't I.

**Soifon would you like to have dinner with me?**

Soifon: If you let me keep kela for a while longer then ok. 'leaves' **  
**

**Toshiro you have to spend a day with your father Kai. Namely so he'll stop freezing my palace. *Points a palace half of which is covered in a 5 foot thick sheet of gold colored ice*  
**

Toshiro: Do I have to?

HR: Yes. Now go.

Toshiro: Fine.

**That is all I got for now I'll PM you if I think of any thing else.**

HR: See ya.

**darkmachines ****  
**

**Hello everyone one it's February, which means Valentines Day.**

**So to start, Ichigo and HR hears a $100, so go out and my work girlfriends something nice.**

HR & Ichigo: Thanks, and we've already started looking for their gifts.

**Next Szayel, go release form and use your voodoo ability on Aizen and Mayuri and for then to do the Caramelldansen.**

HR: Okay this is something I can't see.

It happens, people laugh, they drop dead and yeah.

**Also Nemu punch Mayuri in the face hard of being the worse father ever.**

Mayuri: Ha. Like that stupid girl would ever harm me.

HR: Did I forget to mention that I also talked to Nemu.

Mayuri: What are you…'clocked in the face'

Nemu: That felt good. Thank you.

**Aaroniero are you Ok buddy, HR can you please be more nice to the guy, his been though enough already. **

HR: Sorry had to do it. Besides, it was funny.

**'Looking at Loly' What did you call me you brat! 'snapping my fingers and a tank came in and transformed in Brawl and he point all his weapons at her' Would you like to said that again or get on your knees and beg me the King of all Machines to spare your worthless live.**

Loly: I called you a bastard. What are you gonna do about it?

Brawl fires all his weapons and they explode when they reach Loly. When the smoke clears I appear in front of Loly with my hand out stopping the blast.

HR: Sorry dude, I can't let you do that. Menoly did something for me and ask for me to protect her sister when she did something stupid. And no, it wasn't anything sexual. On the contrary, it was actually preventing something sexual from happening.

Loly: Ha take that.

I grab her head and head-butt her.

Loly: Ow! What was that for?

HR: Just because other people can't hurt you, doesn't mean I can't. So behave yourself.

**So Shunji, Kensei, and Rose how do you guys fell about being Captains again?**

Shinji: It's okay. A lot of things have changed since we've been gone.

Rose: There are many new faces.

Kensei: it's annoying. The new recruits won't leave me alone.

Mashiro: That's because they all like you.

Kensei: Shut up.

**Now to February birthday. Baraggan I got you your own loyal army, but I can't not bring them hear because I wish to stay on HR good side, so they are in Las Noches waiting of you.**

HR: Well they'll have to wait for a while because he's still a baby.

**Next Sung-sun, I got you your own pet giant Anaconda like in the movies, so went Apacci or Mila Rose try to bug you, you have you pet to give so fear to them.**

Sun-Sun: Aw he's so cute, thank you.

**Finally Cirucci, Skullak has give you beautiful purple flowers, your own pet swallow, and his undying love to you. **

Cirucci: They're beautiful thank you. 'kisses him'

**Well that all for now, also after this chapter end lets us all going to the Kuchiki Mansion and have a awesome party while Byakuya is still on vacation. Everyone aloud to go expect of Aizen and Tosen because you two are boring and don't know how to party.**

HR: Sorry. Hisana made me sign a contract specifically saying that no one is allowed into the Kuchiki mansion. And I never break a contract.

Zero: You can't be serious.

HR: I am. Look.

Zero: 'takes paper' Oh shit. It really does say that.

HR: I told you. I never break a contract. Usually.

Rezano: He's telling the truth.

HR: Hey guys. How was the fight…Holy crap! What the hell happened?

Ice and Rezano both came back but they both looked like shit.

Ice was missing a leg, his ribs were poking out of his stomach, and he only had one angel wing left which was covered in blood.

Rezano was no better. He was missing an arm, he was torn to shreds and half of his face was ripped off.

Ice: We got good news and bad news.

Ichigo: What's the good news?

Rezano: The good news is that the battle room held up the entire fight.

Zero: That's good.

Ice: That is until 10 seconds later when it collapsed.

HR: Of course. Did you guys have fun?

Rezano: Of course we did.

Ice: What made you think we didn't?

HR: Well I'm glad you two had fun. Now will you go get yourselves cleaned up, your scaring people.

Ice& Rezano: Ok

HR: I swear those two will be the death of me.

**militarynut2010  
**

**Alright, I'm back and since I am am upset about something, so I feel extremely sadistic, here are my dares. Thats right PLURAL!**

**dare1: Aizen, without any of your powers, give Mr. Clarke a break and go through the entire events of both Dead Spaces while going through every death scene in each and having to listen to the theme song the entire time.**

Aizen:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

HR: 'covering ears' will someone please shut him up.

Rezano & Ice: Gladly. Double whammy 'punches Aizen from opposite sides caving his skull in.

HR: Thank you.

**Dare 2: Ichigo, with only normal hand to hand combat(No powers) fight agent Texas from Red vs Blue while O'malley is stuck in your head.**

It happens

**Dare 3: Toshiro and Mayuri, reenact the orginal The Thing movie with Toshiro as Macready and Mayuri as Blair.**

They reenact the scene.

**Dare 4: (grins sadistically at Kenpachi) Kenpachi, YOU have to participate in a tea party with Yachiru OR eat Orihime's homecooking!**

Kenpachi: fine

Yachiru: Yay Ken-chan.

HR: It's not like he hasn't done it before.

**Maka  
**

**Sup HR? (Monoke looking around the damaged Room!)*sighs* I guess I'll have to clean and rebuild this room huh? O well I'll be done in like 5 mins so Why not A few Q&D? Also I'm sorry about your life that sucks! (Monoke Tackles you to the Ground with her chest in your face giving you a bear hug!) *Evil glint in eyes***

HR: Mmmh mmmh mmmh. "Thank you for your concern, now can you let go, I can't breathe"

Monoke loosen her hug and lets me breath.

HR: Thank you.

**Dare1: HR I dare you to watch Monoke and Take her every where with you until I'm done rebuilding! Wait scratch that THE WHOLE CHAPER!**

HR: Alright 'looks at Monoke who still hasn't let go' _"Why do I have a bad feeling about this"_

**Dare2: I dare everyone to eat Orihimes Food!**

Everyone: No!

HR: You guys have to do it.

Ichigo: She said everyone, which includes you.

HR: Yeah, but I have author's rights so I can make it so that I don't have to do it. 'Everyone glares at me' okay fine. You done have to eat it. I'm not that sadistic.

Everyone: Yes you are.

HR: Okay. I am. 'getting glared at' Fine, you don't have to eat it.

**Dare3: Ichigo I dare you to have a pool Party and Dunk Har&Yor!  
**

HR: Unfortunately our pool is getting cleaned because of a certain someone. 'gets hit in the head' ow.

Rezano: Don't make it sound like someone else did it when you and a few others were the ones who ruined the pool.

HR: Yeah, let not talk about that.

**Questions!**

**Question1: Renji are you in love with Rukia?**

Renji: 'blushing' What! No! Who told you that?

HR: Dude, we all know you use to like Rukia.

Zero: Wait use to.

HR: Yup. I saw him going out with someone.

Ichigo: Who is it?

HR: It's a secret. No one can even guess who it is.

**Question2: Is Monoke going to Bother you a lot are little HR?**

HR: Probably not. I've had to deal with everyone else here; one more person won't make a difference. That is if she intends on letting me go anytime soon.'still being hugged'

**And that's it O and next time you have a Battle press the red button in that room and Ya your right if some persons itching 4 a wooping I'll sure give them just that! O and Have fun with Monoke!*Snickers* See ya!**

HR:_"I don't like that snickering" _Thank you. And good bye.

**Lucas Bane****  
**

**Hey again HR, and every beautiful Bleach woman. I couldn't care less about the men, save for Kenpachi, but that's because he's a role model.**

HR: sup.

**Man, I was kinda disappointed you didn't write out the lyrics for the rap battle, but I'm not complaining. But no worries. As for the real fun, I've got some nice dares and some questions.**

**First off, I'm going to do one of my favorite women something nice. Halibel, I dare you to sing a romantic song to Ichigo. I had a list of some options, but after any-many-minie-mo, I landed on 'Everytime We Touch'.**

(I might be wrong on the lyrics)

She sings**  
**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

At the end of the song they both kiss.**  
Kenpachi, think of someone who you would like to pursue a relationship with. Whoever's the first one to come to mind, take her out on a nice date. With you being my role-model, it pains me to see you alone all the time. I know the joy a good fight can bring, but eventually you will get too old to fight and the joy would cease to come, and you'll find yourself alone. I can not let that happen to you.  
**

Kenpachi: ha. I would only go out with a woman that can give me a good fight and the only one I know, I hate her.

HR: I know one that fit your preference but it would annoy the hell out of me.

Karasuba: Come on Ku-Chan, it won't be that bad. I promise I won't do anything too bad.

HR: Don't call me that here, Alright you can go.

**Apache, Mila, and Sun-Sun, I'm sorry you lost the challenge. I did have faith in you. So, let's see if you three can redeem yourselves. HR, pick a team oriented challenge to put them to it. I would name something, but I can't think of anything.**

HR: um I can't think of one.

Zero: You're getting lazier with these.

HR: Shut up. It's been like a month since I last updated I'm trying to do this quick.

**Yoruichi, here's a giant, brown paper sack. You will be set inside, headfirst, and put on your side. Your objective: Get out. Here's the catch. Grimmjow, your job is to staple the opening shut without her knowing it.**

Yoruichi goes inside and easily rips it open.

Yoruichi: What do you expect, it was mape of paper.

**Now, here's some questions and statements.**

**Mila, I would love to come back anytime. You've got perhaps the hottest resurreccion I've ever seen. Your only competition has got to Halibel, and Yoruichi(if she had one).**

Mila-Rose: Your sweet, thank you.

**Apache and Sung-Sun, don't feel upset that I've been giving alot of compliments to Mila, if that did upset you. You two are very beautiful as well. As well as all of the Bleach women, except for Charlotte and Luppi, ya'll are UG-LY. Wait, you're not women? Could've fooled me.**

HR: One, that thing isn't a girl. Two, the girl version of Luppi I created actually looks alright.

Zero: You really hate that guy don't you?

HR: Yes, Yes I do. Why? I don't know. I just do.

**HR, let's play a game. ALright, there's your mom, your girlfriend, and your secretary. You've got to fuck one, marry one, and kill one. GO.**

HR: Oh crap. Now that is a difficult decision. Okay I'll kill my secretary, fuck one of my girlfriends, and I'll marry Takami.

Takami, Minato, and a few other people: What!

HR: The guy didn't say which mother. As Kurai Akumu my foster mother is Takami. So HA!

**Ying or Yang(whichever one's the fire element), random question here. Would the nickname fire-crotch be suitable?  
**

Ying & yang: Hey, That's not funny.

**Now for some entertainment. I'm going to be trying my luck with comedy, so bare with me.**

**A blonde and a brunette both fall off a bridge. Who hits the ground first? The brunette, because the blond had to stop and ask for directions.(This joke excludes Halibel)**

Everyone:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**ALright, so there's genie floatin in front of Ichigo and he asks, "What is your third wish?" Ichigo's asks, "Wait, what happened to my first two wishes?" to which the genie replies, "Your first wish was to know everything that went on in a woman's mind. Your second wish was to forget."**

Everyone:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Hey Omaeda, your mother's fat. (If he says his mother's dead, I say this) Ohh, I guess that's why she didn't move around much.**

Everyone except Omaeda :HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Hey Toshiro, you're so short, you need a step-ladder to reach puberty.**

Everyone except Toshiro:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**I'll call that one a night. Great job with the story, HR. Keep it up.**

HR: Dude that was funny as hell. So I need to ask you if you could do this every time you post your dares. Your choice, it's fine if you don't.

**number 14-daxlyn  
hey sorry I missed this chapter anyway my dares are for kenpachi to do hidan's jashin ritual with Aisen as the target, Harribel and ichigo reenact the final fight scene from pirites of the carribian 3 where will and elizabeth get married, Mila-Rose sing the circle of life, Apache realize you don't have to compete with Mila-Rose and that you have your own charm that you need to find, Sun-Sun learn all of orochimaru's snake jutsu and use them on Nnoitra.**

HR: The first one no. I'm not trying to traumatize Yachiru. Second one no, can't have people getting married. Well not yet. Mila rose sings. And Nnoitra well let's just say we need a new one of him.

**king-of-women ****  
**

**okay, i have a few dares and questions,**

**1. HR, you have to do the part in bleach where ichigo gets his ass kicked by grimjow in his release form, and if you refuse, than no sex for 4 chapters.**

HR: I'm fine with that.

Ichigo: Hey.

HR: What.

Ichigo: I'm switching.

HR: What. 'Gets punched in the face by Grimmjow' What the hell.

Grimmjow: Don't you remember. Ichigo gets to switch dares with you twice and he's only used one already. And if you refuse no sex.

HR: Fuck.

For the first time here. I got my ass kick.

HR: Ow. Now I'm pissed.

Monoke: Don't worry HR I'll make you feel better.

My Girlfriends: Hey!

HR: Here come the headaches.

**2. if he is available, Nnoitra gets to have sex with Orihime and Uliquera must be tied to a chair and be forced to whach the do it. Uliquera gets revenge afterwards though.**

Rezano: He's out of commission from earlier, But don't worry we'll have Ulquiorra kick his ass anyway.

**now for questions;)**

**1. grimmjow, who do you want to have sex with the most**

Grimmjow: I'm not going to say. Have you read this thing? He'll kill me.

Ichigo: No he won't.

Grimmjow: Fine. Ori….'crack in the face' see.

Ichigo: Well he didn't kill you.

**2 rezano, does Orihime look hot in your eyes.**

Rezano: Honestly yes. She's not my type but yes.

**AzureHaseo91****  
**

**OKAY IM BACK! Hey again HR, Ice, Rezano, Zero, and of course Bleach cast and Sekirei cast. ^_^ **

**First, I would like to ask how Yashima is holding up...Secondly (to Lucas) THANK YOU for telling that fuckernaught off :)...Now to the dares! **

HR: She's doing well.

**I dare Ichigo to give Grimmjow a ball of yarn that does random and possibly painful stuff whenever HR snaps his fingers. **

Ichigo throws the yarn and Grimmjow jump for it.

HR: Oh Payback is a bitch. 'Snap'

Grimmjow :AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!1

HR: I feel better now.

**Next I dare all Sekirei present to wear bathing suits untill the end of the chapter (if this is reviewed towards the end this dare carries onto the next chapter as well). **

It will be next Chapter. It will be a nice birthday present. Also APRIL 9TH WILL BE MY BIRTHDAY.

I'll be 19 years old. I'll try to update this on the 9th also.

**Grimmjow I dare you to sing the Meow Mix song dressed as Garfield...**

Ice: Grimmjow does not have the ability to sing anymore.

**Taki and Kukaku wrestle in HRs choice of substance with NO powers. **

HR & Rezano: Dude Thank you.

HR: I pick pudding.

1 hour later

HR: Sorry 'wipes off blood' forgot to write what happened. It was a tie.

**Zero I dare you to kick Byakuya in the face. **

Zero: He's not here.

**HR its about time you get dared to get laid so take three of your choice and have at it...and snap your fingers before you. **

HR: Thank you 'grabs Zabimaru, Taki, and Haineko. Akitsu follows not wanting to be left out.'

**Ichigo I dare you to prank Urahara...and could I get a hug from these Bleach girls ^_^...Well sadly thats all for now guys. Great work HR...Zero dont go making out with Yashima too much.**

Ice: Too late for that 'looking at Zero and Yashima'

HR: Ichigo will prank Urahara next chapter. I tired of typing.

**Fan boy xx  
**

**Hey hell reaper great story keep going but I think you should read a lovers kiss it's a great story and the character emi is fictional but it would make a good couple with her and ichigo but keep updating also when are you going to update a hollow heart again but great stories keep updating**

HR: Will you people leave me alone about a hollow heart.

Ichigo: Then put up a new chapter.

HR: I can't I have bad writers block. I know what to write I just can't write it down. I know it sounds weird but that's how it is. If someone out there wants to help me out that would be cool.

**Icedragon**

**If you're still taking dares then I dare Ichigo to dress up as strawberry shortcake**

HR: Ichigo get dress. You made me get my ass kick and you used up your switches. So go change.

Ichigo: Damn it

When he comes back

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ichigo: Shut up!

Masaki: Aw Ichigo you look cute in that outfit. I don't know why anyone would laugh at you. 'Scary smile'

Everyone shuts up.

Ichigo: Thanks mom.

HR: Okay we just saw a new level of scary. Anyway were done.

end

That's it. done with this chapter

I'll try to update the next Chapter on My birthday the 9th.

If someone wants to help me with the next chapter of A Hollow Heart PM me.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own bleach

Previously on Bleach: Questions & Dares Halibel's the queen of sharks, the kurosakis read something disturbing, Rezano & Ice fought. Etc. etc. etc.

HR: Hey everyone and welcome to the new chapter. guess what IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! And we are partying. Let's get started.

**Crofty666  
**

**I've got a dare give Ichigo all of his powers, by that I mean final Getsuga form, Vasto Lorde form, Final Vizard form, Hell Form and Fullbring and have him fight Grandfisher arrancar, Nnoitra, Aizen, Kugo Kuchiki, Zommari and the Togabito from hell.**

HR: Isn't the final Getsuga, a combination of all of his forms. Anyway go ahead and kick their asses Ichigo.

Ichigo: 'cracks knuckles' Thank you.

They get killed again.

**Also a question. Shouldn't technically all the girls including Alma and apart from your sekirei and his family be wearing a wedding ring and be engaged to Ichigo?**

HR: no because well, I don't know. Ask Ichigo.

Ichigo: No because I only have a serious relationship with Tia and Rukia.

Mini Nel: Ishigo! What about me?

Ichigo: Nel, You're like a sister to me.

Nel: But you were doing it with your sisters in that story.

Ichigo: That was Fiction! End of discussion.

**God  
**

**First I have questions, 1. Loly is it true that you beat up Orihime because you were jealous of her having Ichigo, **

Loly: No! I don't even know him and I already said sorry to her.

**2. Menoly what do you think of Ichigo compared to well other Shingami, **

Menoly: He's really nice. He much better than the others because he hasn't tried to kill us on sight.

**3. to both Loly and Menoly, you notice you both are like Ichigo together because of a your personallities, **

Loly: I'm nothing like him!

Menoly: I honestly don't see it.

**4. Ying and Yang did you have any feelings for Ichigo when you met in Turn back the Pendulam.**

HR: Dude I think you meant The DiamondDust Rebellion.

Ying: No not at first. We just heard about him in Hueco Mundo.

Yang: But when we saw him we thought he was very cute and we had to get to know him.

**now for the dares first I dare Chizuru to french kiss Ichigo**

HR: Chizuru go kiss Ichigo.

Chizuru: No! Just because you made that fic about me and him doesn't mean I felt that way.

HR: Just be true to yourself and kiss him.

Chizuru: Fine.

Chizuru kisses Ichigo and after a while it becomes more passionate and it takes me, Tia, and Rukia to separate them.

HR: Knew that was coming.

**second I dare Loly, Apacci and Menoly to kiss Ichigo at the same time while he has anal sex with Mila-rose then alternate roles until you have all been filled,**

They had sex

I'm not writing what happened because 1. I suck at writing lemons. 2. You want one you write it yourself and send it to me to be posted.

**3rd I dare Cirucci to have a rematch with Uryu with her espada powers**

They have a rematch that was basically like the original

**forth I dare Ying and Yang to give Ichigo a Titjob and blowjob, then kiss him**

They had sex

**HR I dare you to turn Charlotte into a girl, a boy with a name like Charlotte creeps me out,**

HR: No. How many times do I have to say it I not bring that guy here?

**Masaki I dare you to breast feed Ichigo like when he was a baby.**

Ichigo: NO!

Masaki: Oh Ichigo, It would be just like when you were a baby.

Ichigo: No mom. Not happening.

HR: Hm. I have an idea. 'Snaps fingers'

Smoke engulfs Ichigo and when it clears he is much much smaller.

Ichigo: 'high voice' What the hell!

There stood or rather crawled Ichigo now as a baby.

Ichigo: What did you do to me?

HR: What does it look like? I turned you it to a baby but left your mind.

Ichigo: 'giving me a mini scowl' Turn me back.

HR: No. Now go to your mom otherwise Tia and some of the other girls will get you.

Ichigo: What do you mean?

HR: Look.

Ichigo turns to see many girls getting closer to him all blushing

Girls: So Cute! 'Chase him'

Ichigo: Mommy. 'crawls to Masaki'

Masaki: There there Ichigo. I won't let them get you. Now there won't be any problem doing the dare.

Ichigo: Wait.

Masaki breast feeds Ichigo and after that he falls asleep.

Monoke: 'still hasn't let go' Are you going to turn him back?

HR: not yet.

**Unohona I dare you to give Ichigo his "Physical" ;) again and this time have Isane help you with it. **

HR: Well Ichigo's sleeping, so you two can do it later.

**Oh and Barragan, if you are King of Hueco Mundo then why is Stark the Primera and stronger then you. **

HR: He's a baby too, but I'm sure Lilynette can fill us in.

Lilynette: I'd be happy to. You see when me and stark first became arrancar Baraggan wanted us dead. Stark didn't care but after a week of not being able to sleep because of Baraggan army, he snapped. It wasn't pretty.

Ice: So basically he too lazy.

Lilynette: Yep.

**Oh HR I also dare you to give Lilynette a mature body and Appacci larger breasts then to sic them on Ichigo**

HR: I already changed lilynette's body but I'll change Apache's. 'snap'

Apaches chest starts to grow and when they were finished they as big as Rangiku's

HR: I think I over did it.

Apache: Oh I don't mind. Now let me give you my thanks.

Apache tackles me and shoves my face in her cleavage.

Apache: I've always wanted to do this.

Monoke: Let him go.

Apache: No. We let you have your fun, now it's my turn.

**one last thing bring the girl bounts and Xcaution members in and sick them on Ichigo, **

HR: I already did a while ago.

**also Jackie do you have the same feelings for Ichigo as Rurika**

Jackie: No.

Ice: Straight to the point.

**Ok one last thing Soifon do you share a love/hate realationship with Ichigo**

Soifon: 'blushing' No.

**Question: Barragan if you are the King of Heuco Mundo why are Segunda instead of Primera because if I'm right Stark is stronger then you.  
**

HR: We all know he's weaker. All he has is that time ability other than that he has nothing. Also you have too many dare so I'm only doing the ones I pick.

**Dares: I dare Loly to kiss Ichigo on the lips and Menoly to make out with Ichigo.**

HR: He's still a baby so go kiss him on the cheek.

They kiss him

**Also HR I dare you to make clones of Kukaku, Zabimaru and Sode so Ichigo can have them without taking the originals, **

HR: Ok. 'snaps fingers creating the clones'

Zero: You're only doing this because you know what's really going to happen

HR: Your point. 'Gets tackled by both Zabimarus'

The same thing happens to Rezano and Zangetsu. Except for one of the shirayukis who is playing with baby Ichigo.

**also I dare you to turn Uryu into a girl so his attraction to men makes sense, **

HR: Another contract. Making Uryu not go anywhere near my clothes in exchange for staying a guy.

**also I dare Chizuru to kick Aizen's butt in her Karakura Raizer outfit, **

Chizuru: What are you going to give me?

Ice: I'll give you this naked picture of Ichigo with half of the girls he had sex with.

Chizuru: Deal. 'Changes and kicks Aizen's ass'

Zero: How did you get your hands of that?

Ice: Gin had some free time.

**also I dare Chizuru and that Arrancar she groped to have sex with Ichigo and as a follow up **

HR: no instead you can go play with him. And no funny business.

BIchigo: Are you ever going to change me back.

HR: When it stops being funny.

**I dare HR to turn Aizen into a monkey for the next three chapters (Dont worry you can still do any dares to make him misirable to him)**

HR: Different animal. I like monkeys. So I'll turn him in to a. 'looks around' damn, I don't want to turn him into animal that's someone's resurreccion

(Also side note. I just noticed that mostly every single arrancars resureccion is an animal)

Ice: How about spiders.

HR & Rezano: HELL NO!

Monoke: What's wrong with spiders?

Ice: These two are afraid of them.

Us: Shut the hell!

HR: any animal I turn him into will give them a bad name. So I'll just kill him. 'Kills Aizen'

**Also I dare HR to turn all of Barragan's fraccion female**

HR: I'm not going to do it just because of what's going to happen later.

Monoke: What's going to happen?

HR: You'll see.

**beedrillx21  
**

**Hello hr sorry for not leaving some dares sooner but I had trouble thinking of some untill now.**

Okay for this dare go to youtube and watch the mask of the jedi its zorro with jedi lightsabers and have uryu do it.

He does the scene

**Renji dose the final fight from kiss of the dragon against anyone of you choosing.  
**

Renji does the scene with his secret girlfriend.

I'm not going to reveal who it is just yet.

**Have rukia sing kamen rider fourze opening song the whole song.  
**

She sings it

**Whatch scrubs:turk saftey dance and have kon while in ichigos body do it.**

He does the scene in Ichigo's mini body. Well tried to. At that age Ichigo still can't stand on his own.

**Vail Ryuketsu  
**

**Yo (lazy wave) Vail here, I got a few dares for you.**

**off I dare Szayel to do a expariment involving rule 63, and aizen. Why is because of this.**

No Because of what's going to happen later.

HR: Szayel. You can still experiment on him if you want.

Szayel: Thank you.

**I dare Nemu and Unohana to become HR's slaves/maids till he says so (evil grin).**

HR: Thanks for the birthday gift.

Unohana: 'in maids outfit' Master, would you like dinner or a bath or perhaps me.

Nemu: 'in maids outfit' Master these clothes are too small. 'Loosens top making her breast spill out'

HR: Thanks again.

**as 2 but it's for me and it is yoruichi and kukaku.**

HR: Rezano, give him one of your clones.

Rezano: Fine.

Yoruichi: 'in maids outfit' I hope you know what you're getting yourself into.

Kukaku clone: 'in maids outfit' He better be otherwise I'll be disappointed

**4. I dare Rangiku to tell hitsugaya she is pregnet with his children.  
**

Rangiku: Captain. I'm pregnant

Toshiro: 'shocked' What? That's impossible! We used a condom

Rangiku: Just kidding.

Toshiro: MATSUMOTO!

**Oh and Ichigo, (goes in to a demonic version of profile pic), if you hurt Harrible I will rip you open and..(WAY to graffic to write) then not ever GOD can save your soul from me. Now I got to leave. I got a idiot orange waring ninja to teach the true meaning of badass to (gin-like smile & dark chuckle).**

Baby Ichigo starts to tremble.

Masaki: 'scary smile' Vail. I must ask you not to threaten my son otherwise I'd have to have a stern talk with you.

**militarynut2010  
**

**ok, the dare this time? I dare um... nanao's captain (dont remember his name) to go a week without drinking or harassing her.  
**

Shunsui: I never harass her, I just show my love.

Zero: Same Thing.

**Also, i forget something in my last thing. for my favorite girls, Ying, Yang, Senna, and Tobiume, here are credit cards that work in all three worlds and have no limits dont worry Aizen gets the bill.**

Them: Thank you 'runs off'

**for yachiru here are five bags of jelly beans. **

Yachiru: Yay 'Eats them in 2 seconds'

HR: Still don't want to know how she does that.

**and for Aizen? *shoves a grenade down his throat* And Yamamoto, despite me not liking you, here are 30 boxes of green tea (they have laxatives mixed in).**

Aizen guts everywhere.

HR: At the risk of this place smelling I'm sending him out of here.

**darkmachines  
**

**Hello again!**

**So Kira, Momo, and Hisagi what do you think about your new captains?**

Kira: He's okay.

Momo: Um well he is… um.

Hisagi: …

HR: That says a lot.

**So HR, do you read the Bleach Manga?  
**

HR: Yes not the entire thing. Just since Ulquiorra vs Hollow Ichigo.

**Also went is Byakuya going to return?  
**

Rukia: He should be back next week.

**Next I dare, Harribel to dye Ichigo's hair black, while Rukia dye Kaien's hair orange. Then have them stand in front of every and can any get who is who?  
**

They dye their hair but it's pretty obvious with the height difference.

**So HR your birthday in April too like mine, cool. Maybe we can do a double party, but with one condition Aizen and Grand Fisher are not aloud to come because we hate them. Also Yammy can't come because he would eat all the food.**

HR: Sure what do you think this chapter is?

**Which remains me, Ulquiorra I want you to force Yammy to get exercise and to lose some weight.**

Ulquiorra: Tried. Did not work.

**Next I dare Hitsugaya to dress up as a Leprechaun.**

Hitsugaya:No.

HR: Girls get him!

Toshiro:AAAAHHHHH!

By the end of the struggle he was a leprechaun.

Toshiro: Why me?

Rezano: You're short. Grow up some.

**Both Rukia and Harribel must dress up as hot looking bunny girls for Ichigo.  
**

They get dressed up in bunny costumes

Ichigo: Please turn me back to normal.

HR: No can do. You're a baby for the rest of the chapter.

Ichigo: I'll get you back for this.

HR: Looks like someone's cranky. Halibel, Rukia, Can you give this guy his lunch.

Tia: Sure.

Rukia: It'll be our pleasure.

Ichigo: I take back what I said about you.

**Finally birthdays, first Poww was not really should want to give you, but being a monk have a bible to read.  
**

Poww is now a monk.

**Next Yammy, here have a cake, but just one.  
**

Yammy: Cake. 'Bites into his hand' Ow. Where did my cake go?

Ice: Yachiru strikes again.

**Nelliel here your own pet um... Pony for you.  
**

Nel: Yay pony.

**Last for my man Aarnoiero, I got you a mountain of dead hollow outside for you to devour.  
**

Aaroniero: A feast. 'Starts to eat'

**That all you now and will see you all later. HR before I forget, I sent up sentries outside and are program to fire at everyone you hate, well expect for Baraggan and few others because they are my faves.**

HR: Damn. That's a lot of people.

AAAHHHHHHH

HR: That's Grimmjow.

**RyuKaisir  
**

**Okay first for the battle room flip the switch next to the door inside the room. I also brought a clone of Nnoitra that I was using for target practice just heal the bullet wounds and he's good to go. Also remind me to never have Toshiro and Kai use my pool ever again. Anyway good to see you back and now on the the dares and questions.  
**

Ice: We broke the switch before we went in.

Rezano: We saw it, didn't know what it was. We flipped it and nothing happened. We did it a lot more times until it broke. Sorry.

**Guys you may hate me for this dare but still it is worth the risk. Chizuru, Haineko, Matsumoto, Nel, Orihime, Halibel, Unohana, Tatsuki, Yoruichi, Mila Rose, and Kukaku all of you have sex with each other in front of your boyfriends and the one who's boyfriend is still standing at the end of 12 hours that lucky couple won't get any dares that are painful or deadly from me for two chapters. If none are still standing then Chizuru will get a yet to be named prize next time. Also if Soifon passes out I will not blame her for that. Because most likely like any other red blooded male I might pass out as well.**

All guys except me: NO!

HR: Why not.

Zero: Because you'll automatically make yourself the winner.

HR: No I won't.

Ice: Jimmy.

HR: Hey! Don't say my name out loud. Fine we won't do it.

**Isane do you like someone? if so drag them into a closet and make out with them for three hours. HR before Isane leaves plant a spy cam so we can see it.**

Isane blushes and grabs Hanataro before running off. We watch the feed and holy crap.

Zero: Damn. Didn't know he had it in him.

Nemu: Master Can we try that?

HR: No. I don't think I can bend that way.

**Nanao why are do you not like your captain?  
**

Nanao: I don't hate him or anything. I just wish he would work more and stop drinking.

**Isshin teach Wonderweiss how to talk.  
**

HR: No I like the way wonderweiss talks.

**Isshin take Jinta and give him 'The Talk'. HR have Masaki watching them thru a two way mirror so she can hit Isshin if he does something stupid.  
**

HR: You two go with jinta. Masaki, I'll watch Ichigo for you.

**Ururu go postal in the battle room on Jinta. And I mean 'Genocide Mode' postal.**

HR: Ururu's Genocide mode is only to be used on the bastards here and I think you know who they are.

**maaka oro  
**

**ichigo! i dare you to get genderbended!  
**

HR: That I'll allow. 'Snap fingers creating a female Ichigo twin' She's a baby too. I'm not turning them back until next chapter. Maybe.

**sui-feng! i dare you to breakdance!**

She dances like a pro.

**masaki! hug me w**

Masaki: Sure 'hugs'

Monoke: What happened to Isshin?

Masaki: He should be back any minute. HR Why is there two Ichigos?

HR: I gave him a twin sister. Is that ok?

Masaki: I guess so.

**grimmjow: same as ichigo!  
**

HR: I'll allow that too. 'Snap'

A female Grimmjow

Rezano: 'whistles' Damn.

Fgrimmjow: You're not so bad yourself.

Grimmjow: Ok moving on.

**Orihime! read the fanfic "safaia inoue"**

She reads it

(I've never read it nor do I have the time. She reacts the way you think she does.)

**MontyG377  
**

**Hello HR, Ice, Rezano, Zero, Sekirei and Bleach cast ^^ *waves*.**

**First off, THIS SH*T IS AMAZING. Even before making an account I loved this story and A Hollow Heart. I find Halibel/Harribel (Whichever way you pronounce it; matter of opinion really) fanfics to be amazing as it is, and then you came along and made it a thousand times better, so for that, thank you.**

**And now, for a few dares, a few questions, and a gift or two ;):**

**1. If you have read the newest Bleach manga, I want Tia, Ichigo, you(HR), Rezano, Ice, Zero, Harribel's three Fraccion(Mila Rose, Apache, and Sung-Sun), Kenpachi, Nelliel, and finally myself and my OC to BEAT THE EVERLOVING CRAP out of the Vandenreich leader in any form they choose one at a time( except for Harribel's three Fraccion and myself/OC). He deserves it for what he's done to Tia. I'll also need an executioner ax and about three miles length of chains for my time.**

HR: Kinda too late for that. Minute Ichigo read what happened he left to go kill him. We ran after him. Etc. etc. And the dude is dead.

**2. Mila Rose, I dare you and Apache to switch bodies to see how the other feels when you insult them.**

They switch bodies, but they still argue, they just insult themselves/

**3. HR, here's a giant cleaver that controls the shadows and blood. Use it on Aizen, Nnoritora, Tsukishima, Ginjo, and the Vandenreich leader. If any of them are out of commission, you can replace that person with anyone of your choice. You may keep the cleaver, or whatever's left of it, afterwords. **

HR: Rezano. Here's a new toy. Go have fun.

Rezano: Thank you.

Ice: Why don't I get anything?

HR: Forgot.

**4. May I kiss Sung-Sun? She's my third favorite Arrancar ^^.  
**

Sun-sun: Ok. Get ready. 'grabs his face and kisses him'**  
**

**5. Apache and Mila Rose, why do you guys have to fight with each other? Your both amazing in your own ways, and can't you two respect that?  
**

Apache: Being honest we have no idea.

Mila-rose: It's just what we do.

**starrk, why do you sleep all the time?  
**

Starkk:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Monoke: When's the last time he's been awake.

HR: I don't know. Lilynette wake him up.

Lilynette: Ok 'kick'

Stark: OW!

**And now for the gifts(besides the cleaver):**

**Mila Rose, have a baby lion cub.**

Mila-rose: Thank you.  
**  
Starrk, I made you a special pillow that instantly allows you to fall asleep. *Aside* Lilynette, heres a airhorn that will instantly wake the person sleeping with that pillow. Have fun *evil grin*  
**

Stark: 'back to sleep'

Lilynette: 'blow horn'

Stark: AAAHHHHHHH!

**Nnoritora, I give you the gift of pestilence. Have fun dying slowly of disease *evil grin that outdoes the other one*. Also, the pestilence only affects him, so no one else is in danger ^^.  
**

Nnoitra: 'dying' Why.

**Harribel, you get $1000 worth of clothes of your choice. Since someone already beat me to the baby shark :/**

Tia: Thank you.

**HR, besides the cleaver, here is a motorcycle. It is customized to your specifications, and looks BADA**. Ice and Rezano get one too.**

HR, Ice, & Rezano: These are awesome.

**Finally, Ichigo, HR, Ice, and Rezano: go have sex with your girls. I'll see you guys later.**

It's gonna happen anyway.

**MontyG377 **

**Hey, I forgot something in my review... hehe *Sweatdrop***

**I would like my OC to have a fight against Rezano at full power in my world. He needs to let off steam unfortunately.**

HR: Ok. Rezano, behave yourself and don't go overboard.

Rezano: I won't, I promise.

HR: Fine go ahead.

Rezano: bye.

**Thanks again for making this great series!**

HR: See ya

**ultimatemh**

**Well for one, I love this fic. =^.^= also I want to give you a present. 'hands HR a large ray gun' it's a transmuter device it can age or un age a person, turn them into an animal, change their size, orswitch their gender. You can use it to your pleasure after these people are changed for the episode**

This is what I was waiting for.

**Ichigo&halibel: gender change**

Ichigo already happened. I'll make a male clone of Tia.

**Zabimaru, you, and Haineko: gender change**

I'll make a female clone of myself but I won't do the same for the other two.

**Baraggan: turned back to an old guy**

Fine

**Yachiru: aged to a HORMONAL TEEN!**

Already happened

**Toshiro: aged to an adult**

Fine

**Ggio: gender change**

Makes sense

**Rukia: made taller**

Ok

**Ulquiorra&orihime: gender change**

Ok

**Grimmjow: gender change**

Did that

**Kenpachi: made as tall as short Rukia**

Funny as hell I'll do it. also the clones will be ready next chapter

**Btw you CAN'T break it if you do it'll switch everyone's gender indefinitely also I think Baraggan and yammamoto should have an old man off to see who's the best at being an old man(like complaining, yelling, and forgetting things)**

HR: Well they're both good at that.

**Well that's all I have for now =^.^= have fun w/ ur new toy**

HR: Thank you.

**Gamefreak  
**

**As a treat for the girls of bleach I dare the bleach men to give them a strip show**

HR: Fine we'll do it.

We get prepared and dance. Not a single girl was standing at the end.

**number 14-daxlyn  
**

**hey I'm back, dares Nnoitra remember how you lost your eye( make his human life be Ethan from Final Destination 2 if you don't know how he dies look it up on youtube.), **

He dies the same way

**Kenpatchi Fight a tag team match with your choice of partners against Goku from DBZ and Superman from DC, **

HR: Nobody from other places unless I say so.

**Ichigo screw Apache only to help her reasize she is beautiful,**

Ice: Still a baby.

**Mila-rose, and the rest of the girls of your choice reenact the contest made by the fanfic author Dizy in the story soul fighter 1: Grope, Fight and Hit the Shower From the subway scean until after the fight and punishment. please describe in detail.**

No detail. I tired of typing besides I suck at detail.

HR: That's it everyone that is the end for now.

Ice: No it's not.

HR: What do you mean?

Taki and Akitsu bring out a huge cake.

HR: Should have seen this coming.

Haineko: Make a wish.

I blow out the candles.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

HR: Thank you everyone.

Unohana: Now on to your present. 'Grabs my arm'

Zabimaru: 'grabs my other arm' This will be a birthday you won't forget.

HR: 'being dragged away' Ice you close up things I'll be awhile.

Ice: well that's it we'll see you all next time.

End


	15. done

I don't own Bleach

HR: Hey everyone, it's me and I'm sorry to say this but I'm discontinuing this fic.

Everyone: No!

HR: But I have good news. The reason why I'm discontinuing is because I'm STARTING A NEW ONE!

Ichigo: A new one?

HR: Yes, A new Q&A Fic. I'm starting over from scratch. Sorry to people whose dares I did not use for the last chapter. Anyway first thing I need to do is send all the OC's back 'Snaps fingers' next erase everyone's memories 'snap' get a new place 'snap' and there we go. See you all there.

**IMPORTANT: Last thing **

**Before anyone sends in reviews for the new fic, read the first chapter for the new rules.**


End file.
